L'attaque des titans : le Berserker et le griffu
by Mars91
Summary: Après avoir absorbé le Titan Marteau d'armes, Eren a une apparition. Une offre lui ait faite : remonter le temps pour empêcher des malheurs passés de se produire à nouveau. Avec Ymir revenu d'entre les morts, il devra utiliser ses connaissance de l'avenir pour vaincre les ennemis d'Eldia.
1. Prologue

Eren commençait à fatiguer. Sous sa forme de titan, il était parvenu à affaiblir le Titan Marteau d'armes. Même s'il avait été malmené à plusieurs reprises, il tenait à présent son détenteur dans sa main. Le seul soucis était le cristal indestructible qui l'entourait. Tout comme celui d'Annie, rien ne parvenait à le percer, des lames aux dents de l'Assaillant, en passant par les lances foudroyantes. Ce redoutable ennemi avait beau être à terre, Eren était dans l'incapacité de l'achever.

Les choses avaient pourtant si bien commencer. En attaquant durant la représentation de Willy Teyber, Eren était sûr de se confronter à une résistance armée minime. Sieg avait été éloigné pour ensuite être rapatrié. Jelena avait jeté aux oubliettes Peak et Porco Galliard. Le Charrette et le Mâchoire n'étaient pas prêts d'intervenir. Peu de soldats mahrs étaient présents dans le camp. Eren était tout bien placé derrière la scène. Pour couronner le tout, Reiner avait été piégé dans le sol. Eren était désolé pour Falco. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir manipulé et d'avoir risqué sa vie. Néanmoins, il avait calculé que Reiner préférerait protéger le gamin plutôt que l'affronter lui.

Une fois l'état major mahr décimée, tout aurait du bien se passer. Malheureusement, Eren s'était trompé sur l'identité du Titan Marteau. Ce n'était pas Willy Teyber qui le détenait mais quelqu'un d'autre, une femme qui avait neutralisé à elle seul deux de ses corps. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Peak et Porco étaient arrivés, obligeant Sieg à se joindre à la bataille également pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Malgré l'intervention du Bataillon d'exploration et de la destruction de l'artillerie ennemi, la situation n'était pas au beau fixe. Cinq d'entre eux avaient été tués et le Bestial les canardaient de pierres écrasés en étant protégé par ses collèges.

Ce n'est que l'apparition du Titan Colossal qui leur avait donné une ouverture dans la défense adverse. La vue de l'explosion détruisant la flotte ennemie avait indiqué à Porco le sort subi par Bertolt. Ce dernier avait perdu ses moyens et s'était précipité sur Eren avant de commencer une danse à mort avec Mikasa.

Sans le soutien du Mâchoire, Livai avait pu trancher la nuque du Bestial et simuler la mort de Sieg. Peak s'était ensuite faite bombardé. Son équipe blindée morte, son corps avait chuté du toit pour s'écraser dans la rue.

Cela avait été suffisant pour que Porco perde son sang-froid et attaque sauvagement Eren qui s'était protégé avec le cristal du Marteau. Chose intéressante que remarqua Eren, le Mâchoire avait laissé des traces de griffes sur le cristal, preuve qu'il pouvait le briser.

Mikasa était ensuite parvenu à lui couper les pattes lorsqu'il avait aperçu le dirigeable au loin. Eren s'était alors empressé de plaquer Porco au sol et de lui arracher les deux bras. Il lui avait fourré le cristal du Marteau dans la bouche avant de s'en servir comme casse-noix et de dévorer la soeur de Willy Teyber.

En sentant le liquide cérébro-spinal coulé dans sa gorge, Eren sentit une lumière aveuglante envahir la nuque de son titan. Il constat alors qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de non-lieu entièrement blanc. Il flottait dans un espace sans haut ni bas. Il ignorait où il pouvait bien se trouver. C'est alors qu'une voie d'origine inconnue se fit entendre.

**Eren Jäeger !**

"Qui est là ?"

**Tu as lutté avec bravoure pour Eldia et démontré le mérite d'un chef.**

"De quoi parles tu ?"

**Tu as les caractéristiques des pouvoirs que tu possèdes : la responsabilité du pouvoir porté par le Titan Originel, le sens de la justice entretenu par le Titan Marteau d'armes et la soif de liberté défendu par le Titan Assaillant. Malgré toi, tu as accepté tous ses pouvoirs et t'es battu pour assurer un avenir aux eldiens.**

"Qui es tu ?"

**Je suis celle qui a précédé tous les eldiens, celle qui est à l'origine des titans, celle qui a donné de multiples cadeaux, celle dont les enfants ont perverti le pouvoir. Je suis Ymir Fritz.**

"Comment... ?!"

**Tout comme ton père continue à vivre à travers toi, je vis à travers chaque Titan Primordial. À mon époque, ils ne formaient qu'un à travers moi. Lorsqu'ils ont été partagés entre mes neuf enfants, une part de moi était en chacun d'eux. Mais divisé ainsi, mon âme ne pouvait plus s'adresser à aucun, si bien que mon héritage a été utilisé à des fins malfaisantes. Cependant, maintenant que trois pouvoirs sont hébergés par le même hôte, je puis m'adresser à leur détenteur, toi.**

"Pourquoi me parler ? Si tu déplores l'histoire des eldiens et les génocides commis, tu devrais vouloir notre extinction comme Karl Fritz.

**Il est vrai que j'ai honte des mes enfants pour leur usage du pouvoir des titans. Je leur avais initialement conféré pour aider l'humanité et non la massacrer. Néanmoins, je refuse de reporter la faute sur leurs descendants dont tu fais partie. En outre, toi et tes amis vous battez pour la survie et la liberté d'Eldia, pas pour sa gloire et son prestige. Votre cause est noble et vos actions sont justes.**

"Pourquoi me dire cela ? Tu dois bien avoir autre chose en tête pour venir me parler ainsi."

**En effet, je viens t'offrir une seconde chance.**

"Comment cela ?"

**Vous avez beau lutté pour Eldia, vous êtes toujours au bord de l'anéantissement. Votre ignorance du monde vous a porté préjudice à de nombreuses reprises et couté la vie à des innocents. C'est pour réparer cela que je vous offre une seconde chance.**

"J'ai du mal à vous suivre."

**Le "Chemin" reliant tous les eldiens transcendent l'espace, mais aussi le temps. Il est le lien entre le passé et le présent et enregistre tout concernant les eldiens. Voilà ce que je te propose, envoyez ta conscience en arrière dans l'espoir que tu sauves tous ceux qui ne méritaient pas de mourir.**

"Es tu en train de parler de voyage temporel ?"

**L'appellation est simpliste mais correct. Si tu acceptes, ton âme et ton esprit iront à une époque antérieur où les choses pouvaient encore changé. Tu retourneras là où tout a basculer.** **Cependant, ce sera un endroit où tu n'auras jamais existé, où tu ne seras jamais né.** **Certaines choses auront déjà changés. Tes souvenirs sont toujours là. Tu te** **rappellera des évènements des quatre dernières années. Ton devoir sera de les modifier pour qu'Eldia puisse exister.**

Eren pesa ces paroles avec soin. Son plan d'attaque sur Révélio ne s'était pas trop mal jusqu'à présent. Le Marteau était sien et Sieg allait être rapatrié. Le "Grand terrassement" serait alors à leur porté.

Eren baissa les yeux.

Mais autant de vies qu'ils pourraient sauvés à l'avenir, jamais ils ne pourraient ramener toutes les personnes décédés. Tous ceux qui étaient morts à cause de ses erreurs et qu'il aurait pu sauver. Thomas, Mina, Nick, Mylius, Marco, Petra, Oruo, Gunther, Erd, Mike, Nanaba, Gelgar, Hannes, Nifa, Moblit, Marlowe, Erwin... Jamais il ne pourrait tous les énumérés. Tous avaient cru en lui. Et en retour, ils n'avaient reçu que la mort. Aucun d'eux ne méritait son sort.

Il avait là une occasion de se racheter, une chance de changer les choses. Sachant cela, sa décision était prise.

"J'accepte. Si tu peux réellement réaliser cet exploit, alors que je sois renvoyé dans le temps pour réécrire l'histoire !"

**Très bien. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile pour toi.** **Par conséquent, je t'accorde trois gages de bonne foi. **

"Lesquels ?"

**Ce que vous nommez "malédiction d'Ymir" et qui réduit à 13 ans l'espérance de vie du détenteur d'un pouvoir de titan a été instauré au moment de ma mort par mes soins. Je voulais alors que aucun de mes descendants ne devienne orgueilleux à cause de son pouvoir. Néanmoins, j'ignore combien de temps cela te prendra à rétablir la liberté d'Eldia. Je t'accorde donc le pouvoir d'annuler la malédiction pour les êtres de ton choix, ainsi que la possibilité de décider toi-même du successeur d'un pouvoir de titan** **en cas de décès. Tu auras également la possibilité de garder un pouvoir en toi avant de le confier à une personne de confiance.**

"C'est beaucoup de pouvoir pour une seule personne, même pour moi."

**En effet, mais ton âme est noble et ton coeur est pur. Je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas. Tu ne t'en serviras jamais à des fins égoïstes et tu feras toujours passer les autres avant ta personne.**

"Et les deux autres gages ?"

**Tu devras pouvoir te servir du Titan Originel. Il est la clé de l'avenir d'Eldia. Malheureusement, la famille Fritz, dont le sang seul en permet l'activation, s'en est servis afin de dominer le monde ou condamner les eldiens. Je me dois donc de choisir une nouvelle personne digne de mon pouvoir.**

"Tu veux dire que..."

**Tu seras le nouveau catalyseur du Titan Originel. Seul toi pourra en activer le pouvoir. Sers t'en afin de guider Eldia vers la liberté.**

"Merci Ymir. Merci infiniment."

**Toutefois garde bien cela à l'esprit. Le pacte de non-agression mis en place par Karl Fritz sera toujours actif, rendant l'usage du Titan Originel impossible. Pour briser ce pacte, tu devras entrer en contact avec un titan de sang royal. Ce n'est que là que tu pourras en révéler tout le potentiel.**

"Et le dernier gage ?"

**Comme je te l'ai dis, le "Chemin" transcende l'espace et le temps. Tous les eldiens continuent à exister à travers lui, même après leur mort. Par conséquent, tu peux y voyager en emportant une personne avec toi. En revanche,** **cette personne doit avoir un jour été en possession d'un pouvoir de titan. À toi de faire ton choix.**

C'était là une décision difficile pour Eren.

Des douze personnes en dehors de lui-même ayant à sa connaissance possédé un pouvoir de titan, plusieurs étaient exclus d'office : Reiner, Pieck, Porco, Marcel, Annie, Bertolt et la sœur de Willy Teyber. Tous adhéraient à la cause de Mahr pour diverses raisons : conviction, peur, haine, résignation... Eren avait besoin d'un allié avec lui, une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Ses ennemis étaient très bien à leur place.

Il restait donc Armin, Sieg, Grisha, Ymir, Kruger et Frieda.

Pour Kruger, Eren se sentait mal de faire cela. L'homme s'était battu durant de longues années au nez et à la barbe de Mahr pour restaurer la liberté et la dignité d'Eldia. Le souvenir de sa longue conversation avec Grisha donnait vraiment l'image de quelqu'un ayant été fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et fatigué après toutes ces années. L'ancien détenteur du Titan Assaillant avait bien mérité du repos.

Sieg était un véritablement conflit pour Eren. D'une part, il avait souhaité durant quatre ans rencontrer son grand-frère et avoir de nouveau un lien avec son père. D'autre part, le blond le dégoûtait pour ce qu'il projetait de faire. Stériliser les eldiens étaient un chose impensable pour Eren. Sieg espérait sauver le monde ainsi de la menace des titans. Mais jamais il ne s'était dit que l'espèce humaine pourrait un jour concevoir des armes plus meurtrières encore avec les progrès technologiques. Si seulement Sieg pouvait voir les choses dans leur globalité et ne pas se limiter à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, alors Eren l'aurait peut-être choisi comme allié.

Eren était très réservé pour son meilleur ami. Ne jamais avoir existé signifie que Armin ne serait plus rien aux yeux de Mikasa, Jean, Connie et Sasha. Jamais Eren ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir voler sa vie à son meilleur ami. Armin était banni pour des raisons sentimentales.

Grisha était une question complexe. Eren l'avait apprécié en tant que père. En revanche, il le méprisait en tant qu'homme. Il s'était retrouvé derrière les murs durant 13 ans avec tout le savoir et le pouvoir nécessaires pour agir. Néanmoins, il était resté passif, attendant son échéance pour transmettre un lourd fardeau à son fils avant de mourir. Décidément, Grisha était resté le même qu'avec Sieg. Il croyait bien faire et voulait défendre la liberté des eldiens. En revanche, il pensait tout savoir mieux que les autres et n'avaient jamais demandé l'avis d'un de ses fils. Eren était donc neutre vis à vis de son père.

Maintenant, il fallait trancher entre Ymir et Frieda. Et la décision d'Eren était déjà prise.

Ymir Fritz avait signalé que certaines choses pourraient être différentes dans cette nouvelle chronologie. Cela impliquait le retour d'Ymir à la vie. Ce n'était que sur un coup de chance monumentale que la brune avait pu acquérir le Titan Mâchoire. Elle était morte voilà quatre ans. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle reste sous forme de titan primaire à tout jamais. En l'emmenant avec elle, Eren s'assurait au moins qu'elle puisse vivre une longue vie amplement méritée.

« J'ai fait mon choix. Que mon amie Ymir m'accompagne.

**Fort bien. Si tu vois là la meilleure option pour prévenir des tragédies.**

"C'est la cas !"

**Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Bonne chance Eren Jäger ! Puisses tu guider Eldia sur la voie de la rédemption !**

La voix s'évanouit, tandis qu'Eren était plongé dans le noir.

Il se sentit comme atterrir sur un terrain plat. Il était à présent allongé sur ce qui semblait être au touché de l'herbe. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux pour laisser paraître les rayons du soleil.

Il se releva et regarda aux alentours. Il était dans une plaine déserte avec quelques arbres. Le ciel bleu était dégagé et on pouvait voir quelques oiseaux volés. Se retrouver ici ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le voyage dans le temps avait marché. Il n'était plus à Révélio en 854. Le mur que l'on pouvait voir au loin indiquait qu'il était bien de retour sur l'île du Paradis.

Eren eut un cri de joie et de victoire. Il avait une seconde chance.

Le bruit fut suivi par un gémissement. Eren regarda à côté de lui quelle pouvait en être la source.

Sur l'herbe, un autre corps était allongé. Eren reconnut de suite la femme allongée. Il ne pourrait jamais oublié la personne qui avait causé un grand chagrin à Historia. Ses cheveux bruns attachés derrière sa tête et ses tâches de rousseur permettait de l'identifier.

Doucement, Eren s'agenouilla près d'elle et se plaça au-dessus se sa tête. La femme ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Elle regarda Eren et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Eren lui sourit. « Content de te revoir Ymir ! »


	2. Chapitre 1 : De vieilles connaissances

ren était silencieux devant Ymir qui faisait les cent pas. La brune était anxieuse et des gouttes de sueur coulait sur son visage. Eren soupira à son attitude. Depuis la bataille de Shiganshina, il n'était plus comme ça. Avoir accès aux souvenirs de son père l'avaient changé. Une partie de Grisha vivait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait tout raconté à Ymir : la vérité concernant les titans, les actions de Karl Fritz pour détruire l'empire eldien, la complicité des Teyber, les raison de l'attaque de Mahr, la vie de son père, les intentions des guerriers, le pacte de non-agression, le Grand Terrassement, les évolutions depuis sa mort et l'origine de sa résurrection.

Bien évidemment, Eren qui avait vécu et apprit ces choses au fil du temps le gérait très bien. En revanche, cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour Ymir. Elle qui connaissait l'origine des titans et l'existence du monde extérieur, ces faits étaient bouleversants, si bien qu'elle était quelque peu dérouté.

Ils étaient allé dans un petit bois à proximité de l'endroit où ils s'étaient éveillé.

D'un coup, Ymir arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre abattu. Sa respiration était encore rapide. Nul doute qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques temps pour appréhender tout ça.

Compatissant, Eren alla s'assoir à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur le sol. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. « Ça va aller ? »

Ymir hocha de la tête. « Oui. Enfin je crois. C'est... c'est beaucoup à prendre. » Son ton révélait encore son angoisse.

Eren s'enquit. « Ymir, quelle la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne ? »

Sans le regarder, elle ferma les yeux et plaça une main sur son front. « Euh... c'est la transmission il me semble. Oui, j'étais dans la salle rituel. J'étais attachée, affaiblie par plusieurs semaines de malnutrition. Il y avait ce garçon devant moi. Il était blond, les cheveux en arrière, un visage hargne. »

« Porco Galliard ? » Suggéra Eren.

« Je crois que c'était son nom de famille. Il s'est fait une injection. Il est devenu un titan de dix mètres et m'a dévoré. Après ça plus rien. Je me suis juste retrouvé allongé je ne sais où avec toi au-dessus de ma tête. »

Eren réfléchit. « C'est bien comme ça que je m'imaginais les choses. »

Un silence de malaise s'installa jusqu'à Ymir regarde Eren. « Eren... Pourquoi moi ? Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais ramener qu'une seule personne avec toi. Ton choix aurait du se porter sur Armin ou ton frère Sieg. Tu aurais eu une bombe humaine ou artilleur de ton côté. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? »

« Parce que tu méritais de vivre. » Répondit simplement Eren.

Ymir haleta. « Quoi ? »

Eren soupira. « Historia avait partagé ta lettre avec nous. Couplé aux informations de mon père, on avait tous une idée assez précise de ce que tu avais vécu. On t'en voulait encore pour ton abandon. Néanmoins, on avait de la compassion pour toi. Personne n'osait l'avouer mais tu nous comptais Ymir, au même titre que Marco. »

Ymir eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait toujours négligé ses camarades autre que Krista. À la fin, elle les avait abandonné pour sauver Reiner et Bertolt. Mais cela n'avait rien changé aux sentiments de ses amis pour elle. Il l'avait regretté, même Connie malgré ses mensonges sur son village.

« Eren... je suis désolé pour tout. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais du aller avec ces deux enfoirés. J'aurais juste du rester me battre avec vous. »

Sans se retenir, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Eren en sanglotant. D'abord surpris, le brun finit par lui rendre l'étreinte en souriant et versant une petite larme à son tour.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent.

« Désolé, je ne perds pas mes moyens comme ça d'habitude. »

Eren rigola. « J'avais remarqué en trois ans. »

Ymir sourit un peu gênée. Mais le sujet fut rapidement ramené à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

« Que comptes tu faire maintenant Ymir ? »

Ymir hésita. « Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me battais que pour protéger Historia ou ma propre personne. Dans mon cas, j'ai échoué lamentablement. Pour Historia, son statut de sang-Royal en fait une menace pour Mahr. S'ils mettaient la main sur elle, ils la tueraient sur le champ ou s'en serviraient pour pondre des chiards le restant de ses jours. Non, j'étais aveugle à l'époque. Le seul avenir pour elle est aux côtés d'Eldia.

Eren se leva et tendit sa main à Ymir. « Tu sais donc ce qu'il y a faire pour sauvegarder Historia. Lèves toi et bats toi ! »

Ymir fut choqué par la volonté d'Eren. Néanmoins, elle finit par acquiescer. Elle prit sa main et se leva à son tour pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Avant j'avais une dette envers les guerriers mahrs pour m'avoir libérer de mon cauchemar sans fin. Cependant, on ne m'offrais qu'un sursis. Cette fois, c'est différent. Eren, en dépit de mes actes, tu m'as ramené. Je te dois la vie sans doute. Alors saches que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de confiance.

« Merci Ymir. Je te promet que nous sauverons nos amis cette fois. Mais avant tout, tentons de savoir où et quand nous sommes. » 

Les deux bruns marchèrent durant plusieurs heures. Ils avaient tout d'abord vérifié leur pouvoir en se mordant la main. Pour les deux individus, la morsure avait instantanément guéri. Ymir possédait donc toujours le Titan Mâchoire. Pour Eren, c'était plus incertain. Il avait auparavant trois pouvoir de titans. Il était difficile de dire s'il les possédait toujours. Si oui, qu'était il arrivé aux nouveaux détenteurs ? Sinon, qui les possédaient désormais ? C'était une question dont ils se soucieraient plus tard.

Pour l'heure, l'objectif était de trouver de la civilisation. Ils avaient commencé par arpenté la forêt jusqu'à trouver un ruisseau qui coulait. Delà, ils l'avaient suivi pour trouver un fleuve longé par une route. C'était sur celle-ci qu'ils marchaient désormais.

La priorité était de trouver de la nourriture. Les deux avaient faim et ne diraient pas non à un peu de pain. Ville ou village peu importe, tant qu'ils pouvaient manger un peu

En second lieu, ils allaient tenté de connaître sans se faire remarquer leur localisation et leur époque. Selon cette dernière, ils aviseraient ensuite sur la marche à suivre. Le seul indice quant à l'année était leur taille. Chacun d'eux avait rajeuni. Eren semblait avoir 11 ans et Ymir 13 ans. Cela les auraient placé en l'année 847. Toutefois, les choses pouvaient avoir changé et aucun d'eux n'était censé avoir existé dans cette chronologie. Leur âge ne reflétait donc pas nécessairement leur année.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient croisé sur la route quelques carrosses. Aucun n'avait voulu les prendre. Sûrement des nobles prétentieux ne désirant pas être au contact du petit peuple.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Ymir. Elle marchait la tête dans la lune.

« Tu me sembles bien pensive Ymir ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Ymir haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être toujours en vie, même si j'avais accepté d'aller au devant de ma propre mort. »

« C'est vrai que tu dois être dérouté. Par ailleurs, ton choix était stupide. »

Ymir s'insurgea. « Eh ! »

Eren renifla. « Je t'en prie. Tu as agis juste parce que tu pensais devoir quelques chose à Reiner et Bertolt. Mais jamais ils n'auraient souhaité ta première résurrection. S'ils l'avaient pu, eux ou Annie t'auraient tué au moment précis où tu t'apprêtais à dévorer Marcel. Tu ne leur devais rien. Et même si c'était le contraire, tu avais déjà payé ta dette à la forteresse d'Utgard, où Reiner n'a même pas levé le petit doigt, et pendant la course poursuite. Te laisser emmener à Mahr comme garantie de leur survie était juste un geste idiot. »

Ymir prit ces paroles et y réfléchit. « Donc j'ai fait une chose stupide que je n'avais pas à faire. Et tout ce que ça a rapporté c'est du chagrin à mes amis ? »

« Bien résumé. »

Ymir se contenta de cette remarque cinglante et continua à avancer.

Il leur fallut encore une heure pour arriver dans une ville de taille modeste. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Trost, Stohess ou Mithras dont la taille était bien supérieure. Néanmoins, le fleuve et les quelques roues devaient en faire une place plutôt prospère. La ville portait le nom de Jena. Dans l'esprit d'Eren, ce nom semblait rappelé quelque chose mais le garçon passa à côté.

Ils étaient à présent dans l'allée centrale. Ce devait être un jour de marché avec toutes les échoppes qui bordaient la route. Cela rendrait la tâche de se procurer de la nourriture plus simple.

Ymir se pencha vers Eren. « Bon écoutes, j'ai vécu dans la rue durant deux ans. Je ne pense pas que tu ais une vraie expérience de la rue ? »

« Pas trop non. »

« Alors voilà comment on va procéder. Tu vois ce marchand avec le pain et les fruits. ? » Eren hocha la tête en regardant dans la direction pointée par Ymir. « Tu passes derrière l'échoppe et tu fais de faire tomber quelques trucs. Il croira que tu veux le chaparder. C'est là que je déboule et que je chope tout ce que je peux. Dès qu'il m'a remarqué, je file en courant et tu t'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. On se retrouve là où on est arrivé tout à l'heure dans la ville. Pigé ? »

Eren fut impressionné. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'esprit tactique d'Ymir. Là où Armin était doué pour réfléchir à une stratégie à grande échelle, la brune parvenait à pondre un petit plan instantanément. Son esprit était très incisif. Si les deux avaient coopéré, cela aurait pu donner de très bons résultats.

Eren courait de toutes ses forces. Le fait d'avoir rajeuni était embêtant. En plus de sa taille, ses muscles aussi avaient régresses. Par extension, son endurance était bien plus limitée.

Le plan d'Ymir avait marché. Avec le marchand distrait, elle avait réussi à lui piquer un peu de nourriture. C'était un succès total si on exceptait un fait. Eren avait prit un peu de temps pour s'en aller. Il voulait voir si Ymir menait à bien son rôle. La conséquence avait été que le marchand l'avait accusé d'être complice.

Il se retrouvait donc à courir dans les ruelles avec un homme bien remonté aux fesses. Par chance, il arriva dans une ruelle où une grosse caisse ouverte trainait. Il se cacha derrière. Le poursuivant arriva dans la ruelle et continua sans le voir.

Eren sourit pour la réussite de la manoeuvre. Il allait se lever quand une porte de l'autre côté de la caisse s'ouvrit. Préférant rester caché, Eren ne se leva pas et entendit une conversation intéressante.

"Ça fait du bien d'être débarrassé de toutes ces bouches inutiles à nourrir."

"C'est vrai que depuis la chute du mur Maria, la pénurie était dure. Et envoyer les réfugiés cultiver la terre n'était pas du tout assez. Si ça continuait comme ça, on allait finir avec une révolte sur les bras."

"Et ça aurait été à nous de la mater. Heureusement, que c'est pas arrivé. J'ai choisi ce boulot pour être tranquille."

Eren comprit qu'ils devaient faire partie des Brigades spéciales vu leur égoïsme et leur paresse.

"Mais la situation reste tendu. On a beau s'être débarrassé d'une partie de la population, la production de nourriture reste limite pour l'ensemble de la population."

"Ouais, on aurait du en balancer un peu plus aux titans. Ça nous aurait permis de nous remplir la pense comme avant."

Si Eren avait encore été un adolescent bagarreur et impulsif, il aurait frappé les deux soldats sans hésiter. Néanmoins, son self-contrôle était bien plus développé à présent. Il put donc se focaliser sur les renseignements fournies et estimer qu'ils devaient être au milieu de l'année 846 étant donné la saison. La soi-disante "Opération de reconquête du mur Maria" au début de l'année n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour réduire la population. Et bien sûr aucun noble n'y avait participé.

"Bon allez ! Si on fait pas la patrouille, ça va barder pour nous."

Sur ce, les deux soldats s'en allèrent. Eren put enfin sortir de sa cachette. Sans attendre, il alla au point de rendez-vous.

Près du fleuve à la sortie de la ville, Ymir l'attendait. Elle avait son butin avec elle et croquait déjà dans une pomme.

Elle lui fit signe. "Désolé de pas t'avoir attendu mais j'avais trop faim."

"C'est rien. Moi aussi je meure de faim."

Elle lui lança un pain. "Alors savourons ces mets délicats." Son ton était sarcastique et donna un petit sourire à Eren.

Ils mangèrent en silence mais sans malaise pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils observaient les allers et venus des passants en appréciant le bruit de l'eau à côté.

Après une dernière bouchée, Eren exposa sa découverte. "J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux soldats.. Il semblerait qu'on soit quelques mois après l'opération de reconquête. Et vu la météo, je dirais qu'on est en été."

"Bien joué. Quant à moi, j'ai surpris un fonctionnaire se plaignant de ses déplacements entre Trost et Ermich. S'il fait une pause ici, alors Jena doit être à mi-chemin des deux."

"Donc on est au sud de l'enceinte du mur Rose en l'an 846. C'est un début."

Leur attention fut attiré par un garçon qui s'approcha d'eux en leur tendant du pain.

"Tenez, c'est pour vous."

Eren prit le morceau de pain. Il regarda le visage du garçon et fut déstabilisé. Cheveux brun, un air angélique, un esprit de partage... C'était leur camarade Marco Bott alors âgé de 11 ans qui était devant eux et bien vivant.

Eren faillit perdre ses moyens. Il savait qu'il allait revoir certains êtres chers qui étaient morts. Il ne s'attendait juste pas que cela arrive aussi vite.

Puis, la mémoire lui revint. Jena était la ville natale de Marco. Le brun avait grandi ici, loin de la menace direct des titans. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas développé un esprit de fuyard comme Jean

Malgré le choc, Eren et Ymir parvinrent à garder leur contenance.

"Merci beaucoup. Peu de personnes donnent de la nourriture comme ça." Remarqua Eren sur un ton amical.

"Je vous ai vu volé au marché. Je me suis dis quelque chose de plus ne vous ferait pas de mal."

Eren et Ymir acquiescèrent gentiment.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Marco Bott."

Eren s'empressa de répondre. "Nous sommes Eren et Ymir..." Eren réfléchit un instant avant de trouver un nom de famille. Il avait fait pareille à Mahr. Pourquoi pas ici ? "Kruger."

"Enchanté. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous dénoncerais pas à la police militaire."

Ymir haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?"

Marco se frotta la nuque. "Je n'approuve pas la vol en tant que tel. Mais dans certains cas, je ne le condamne pas non plus. Bien que pour moi vous aider serait malhonnête, il serait cruel de vous empêcher de manger à votre faim."

"Merci Marco. Peu de personne ont ta générosité de nos jours."

"Je vous en prie." Marco les observa un instant. "Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu dans le coin."

Ce fut au tour d'Ymir de répondre. "On est orphelin. Nos parents sont morts. On va de ville en ville pour se nourrir et ne pas qu'on nous reconnaisse."

Marco eut une idée. "Je suis désolé pour vous. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester chez moi quelques temps. Ça ne posera pas de problème à ma mère."

Eren dut refuser à contrecoeur. Bien qu'il soit ravi de revoir Marco, ils avaient des choses bien plus urgentes à faire. "Merci mais on préfère notre vie de nomade. Ne le prends pas mal surtout. Mais quand on grandit seul, on apprend à se méfier de tout le monde. C'est très difficile pour nous de faire confiance à quelqu'un."

Marco fut déçu. "Oh ! Euh... je comprend. En tout cas, je vis juste au coin de le rue si vous changez d'avis. Vous serez les biens venus. Au revoir."

Ils se firent signes de la main. Marco s'en alla ensuite.

Ymir regarda Eren. "Comment tu te sens ?"

Eren murmura. "Il est vivant. Marco est vivant. Ils sont tous vivants."

Ymir grimaça. "Vivant peut-être. Mais ils n'ont aucun souvenirs de nous."

"Je préfère les savoir amnésiques que décédés." Répliqua Eren.

Ymir leva les mains. "Moi aussi. Je dis juste que c'est dure de parler avec quelqu'un qu'on a connu mais qui ne se souviens pas de nous."

Eren balaya de la main. "Bon, oublions les sentiments. Il faut décider ce que par quoi on commence."

"Retrouver nos amis peut-être." Proposa Ymir.

"Pour leur dire quoi ?" Contra Eren. "Déjà, Armin, Mikasa et Historia sont aux terres défrichés. On peut pas se pointer là-bas et tout leur dire. On passera pour des fous. En outre, les militaires nous garderont probablement pour nous mettre à contribution. On ne pourra plus rien faire à moins de rejoindre à nouveau les brigades d'entraînement. Et là encore notre marge de manoeuvre sera très limité."

"Et pour les autres ? On vient de croiser Marco. Jean est à Trost, Sasha à Dauper et Connie à Ragako. On sait où ils sont eux." Rappela Ymir.

Eren soupira. "Il n'empêche que ça ne servira à rien. Jamais ils ne nous croiront et encore moins nous aider. Actuellement, Jean est un prétentieux qui pense tout savoir, Sasha est sûrement en train de se goinfrer et Connie songe juste à faire la fierté de son village. Aucun de ne se joindrait à nous. Et Marco croit tant dans la monarchie que jamais il n'entrerait dans la clandestinité."

"Et pour les guerriers mahrs ?"

"Même problème que pour Armin, Mikasa et Historia. Impossible de savoir où ils ont été envoyés. La seule qu'on pourrait choper c'est Annie. Elle doit arpenter les rues de Mithras à la recherche du vrai roi. Mais ce serait un énorme coup de bol de l'attraper. Et même si on trouve l'un d'eux, ils restent trois et nous deux. Sans compter que tu ne maîtrises pas parfaitement ton titan. C'est trop risquer de s'en prendre à eux directement.

"La famille royale dans ce cas ?" Suggéra Ymir. "C'est que j'ai bien envie de tuer Rod Reiss pour le mal qu'il a fait à Historia."

"Ce serait un bon début que de clarifier la situation concernant le Titan Originel." Eren leva un doigt. "Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait plus astucieux de commencer par autre chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Le mur Maria pardi. Selon le Bataillon d'exploration, il a fallu trois ans pour que suffisamment de titans pénètrent par la brèche de Shiganshina et rendent les expéditions aussi dangereuse qu'avant la chute. En la bouchant le trou dès maintenant, on s'assure un allié renforcé à l'avenir.

Ymir fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Développes."

"Jusqu'à présent, les choses semblent se dérouler à peu près comme dans notre chronologie. Cela nous donne un avantage car nous connaissons les évènements à venir. Mais plus nous interfèreront avec l'avenir, plus il sera différent. Autrement dit, il y aura un moment où nos prévisions seront obsolètes ou brouillées. Dès lors, il nous faudra compter sur des alliés dignes de confiance : les explorateurs."

"Tu veux donc limiter le nombre de titans dans l'enceinte du mur Maria afin de réduire les pertes du Bataillon dans les années à venir ? C'est un bon plan."

"Merci. Après ça, notre première cible sera la famille royale. Il nous faudra déjà savoir s'ils sont ou non en possession du Titan Originel. Auquel cas, ce dernier sera dédoublé. Puis on avisera."

"Ok. Se rendre à Shiganshina devrait être assez simple. Avec nos titans, on peut facilement faire l'aller retour. Mais ce serait plus prudent d'avoir notre équipement tridimensionnel."


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier contact

Après Jena, Eren et Ymir se sont dirigés vers le sud, jusqu'à Trost. Au lieu de marcher, ils se sont cachés dans un bateau fluvial faisant la liaison.

Pendant le voyage, Eren et Ymir ont discuté de tout et n'importe quoi. Durant leur formation, les deux n'avaient pas été très proches. Mais à présent, ils semblaient s'entendre plutôt bien.

Une fois à Trost, la difficulté consistait à se procurer deux équipements tridimensionnels. Vu leur état physique réduit, il serait plus compliqué de s'en servir. Abattre des titans seraient trop risqué. Par contre, ils pourraient toujours leur échapper si les choses se s'envenimaient.

À présent, ils étaient dans le QG militaire de la ville. Il avait été compliqué de s'introduire. Cela leur avait pris plusieurs jours pour repérer les horaires de relève de la garde. Mais ils étaient parvenu à se faufiler sans être repéré. Néanmoins, sortir avec le matériel serait plus complexe.

En marchant dans les couloirs, ils durent s'arrêtés à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les soldats. Par chance, la plupart dormaient à cette heure tardive.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à pénétrer dans la salle de ravitaillement. Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : sangles, lames, poulies, grappins, bonbonnes et gaz.

Rapidement, ils enfilèrent les sangles et le reste de l'équipement. Heureusement, ils pouvaient compenser leur taille réduite en serrant au maximum. Ils prirent également du gaz et des lames en plus.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, Ymir alla à une fenêtre et partit avec son équipement. Eren s'apprêtait à le faire mais entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

"Vérifions le matériel."

Alors qu'il se tournait, un soldat blond entra dans la salle de ravitaillement. C'était Hannes.

Les deux gelèrent en se voyant. Pour sa part, Eren était encore bouleversé de revoir celui qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver. Mais Hannes le sortit de sa léthargie.

"Toi ! Rends cet équipement !"

Voyant qu'il était pris sur le fait, Eren s'empressa de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il put entendre Hannes crier par la fenêtre.

"Au voleur ! Rattraper les !"

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

Eren voltigea entre les maisons sous le couvert de la nuit et put rejoindre Ymir dans une ruelle sombre.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Les gardes sont alertés maintenant !" Réprimanda Ymir.

"Désolé. J'ai vu Hannes, un vieil ami de mon père, et je n'ai pas su réagir." S'excusa Eren.

Ymir grogna. "Bon, allons vers le mur sans nous faire repérer."

Grâce à l'obscurité et à la tridimensionnalité, il fut assez simple d'échapper aux soldats qui les recherchaient. Néanmoins, ils avaient quelques difficultés à manœuvrer à cause de leur jeune âge.

Une fois arrivé aux abords de la ville, ils montèrent sur le mur. Ils purent ensuite s'éloigner de la ville vers l'ouest en marchant tranquillement.

« C'est la seconde fois que la rencontre avec une connaissance te fige. À ce rythme là, ça va être compliqué de passer inaperçu. »

« C'était différent d'avec Marco. Lui ne nous connaissait pas encore à cette époque. En revanche, Hannes me connaît depuis que je suis né. L'effet n'est pas le même. C'est encore difficile de se faire à l'idée que c'est juste nous deux. »

Ymir put sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas pour se laisser aller à ses émotions, elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir été déstabilisé par la rencontre.

Ils allèrent vers l'ouest jusqu'à être à l'abri des regards.

Ymir fixa Eren. « Qui se transforme pour l'aller ? »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. Tu ne maîtrise pas le durcissement. En l'utilisant deux fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir ici ensuite. Il est préférable que tu gardes tes forces. »

Ymir acquiesça et s'écarta. Sans hésitation, Eren se mordit la main pour se transformer. Une fois la lumière et la vapeur estompées. Ymir put admirer le Titan d'Eren.

Il était bien différent de sa forme d'autrefois. Il mesurait toujours 15 mètres de haut. Il gardait son air féroce avec ses muscles, son regard et ses dents aiguisés. Mais cet effet d'intimidation était renforcer par plusieurs ajouts. Pour commencer, des flammes s'échappaient à plusieurs endroits de son corps. On avait l'impression qu'il était un brasier à lui seul. Ensuite, ses doigts étaient maintenant sculptés comme des griffes. Nul doute qu'il pourrait cisailler beaucoup de choses. Enfin, des sortes de morceaux de roche dépassaient de sa peau comme s'ils en sortaient.

« Eh ben ! Sympa ton nouveau look. » Complimenta Ymir.

Eren la prit sur son épaule. Il descendit ensuite le mur. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de Shiganshina.

Il fallut le reste de la nuit pour rejoindre Shiganshina. Une fois là, Eren put aisément boucher les deux brèches avec son durcissement. Heureusement que personne n'était présent aux alentours car les éclairs jaunes étaient bien visibles. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il était désormais épuisé.

Lui et Ymir se reposèrent ensuite quelques heures au sommet du mur.

Eren regarda vers l'enceinte du mur Maria. "Avec ça, les explorateurs devraient subir moins de pertes."

Ymir grogna. "Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas simplement aller les voir. On doit avant tout compter sur nous même. Autrement dit, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment utile."

Eren ne répondit rien. Autant ses rapports avec Ymir étaient devenus plus amicaux, autant le dévouement d'Ymir était encore bien loin du sien.

Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Ymir de se transformer en sautant du mur. Son titan gardait son apparence générale. Il faisait sept mètres, avait des cheveux bruns assez longs et une mâchoire puissante. Mais comme Eren, on aurait dit que des roches sortaient de sa peau. En outre, ses dents et griffes étaient encore plus aiguisées que celles d'Eren.

Eren murmura avec un sourire. "Merci pour le cadeau, Ymir Fritz."

Sans perdre de temps, il descendit du mur avec son équipement. Il s'accrocha ensuite au dos d'Ymir avec ses câbles. Ils purent alors entamés leur périple de retour vers le mur Rose.

Le lendemain, Erwin Smith était au QG militaire de Trost. Son humeur était morose et non sans raison.

Le Bataillon d'exploration était rentré la veille d'expédition. Censée duré trois jours, l'objectif principal était de continuer la construction d'une route vers Shiganshina. Pour cela, ils devaient déblayer une voie et établir de nouveaux points de ravitaillement. Le but était de permettre à l'avenir l'acheminement de matériaux vers Shiganshina. Ainsi, ils pourraient colmater la brèche faite par le Titan Cuirassé.

Reconquérir le mur Maria était la mission du Bataillon d'exploration. Depuis la chute du mur, sa popularité s'était accru car la réussite de leur mission impliquait la fin de la pénurie de nourriture. C'est tout ce qui avait suffi à convaincre la population de la nécessité de continuer les expéditions, les citoyens qui avant insultaient les braves soldats gaspillant leurs impôts.

Malgré le soutien de la population et du général Zackley, plusieurs problèmes majeurs se posaient. D'une part, le recrutement était en baisse. Auparavant, le Bataillon attirait pleins de curieux et de soldats aux grands idéaux de liberté. Mais à présent, la peur des titans prédominaient parmi les jeunes soldats. Rien que pour la dernière brigade en date, la 100e, le nombre d'engagés n'avaient été que de trente parmi les quatre divisions : Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest. D'autre part, les pertes restaient assez importantes à chaque expédition. Bien que plusieurs stratégies aient permis de réduire les affrontements avec les titans, ils ramenaient toujours de nombreux cadavres et soldats mutilés.

La dernière expédition n'avait ni un désastre, ni une réussite. Deux bases avaient été installés. Toutefois, il avait été prévu de faire de même avec une troisième. Malheureusement, l'arrivé d'une horde de titans avaient obligés le major à sonner la retraite. Néanmoins, les premières lignes avaient été au contact des titans et beaucoup de soldats avaient péri. Au final, Erwin ramenait certes des résultats, mais au prix de lourdes pertes.

À présent, il était en réunion avec Hansi, Livai et Mike pour juger de la marche à suivre.

Erwin se leva. "Merci d'être là. Je voudrais que nous commencions par le rapport général de l'expédition. Mike ?"

"Oui. Nous avons pu continuer la route vers Shiganshina. Les deux bases établis sont opérationnels. Néanmoins, la horde nous a causé de lourds dommages. Parmi les premières lignes, on dénombre environ quarante morts en plus de dix autres sur les autres secteurs de la formation."

Erwin baissa les yeux. "Je vois."

Livai renifla. "On dirait que les titans sont de plus en plus nombreux."

Hansi intervint. "C'est parce qu'ils entrent progressivement dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. C'est malheureux, mais leur nombre ne cessera de croître."

"Donc, notre tâche sera sans cesse plus difficile. À croire, qu'on ne fera jamais le moindre progrès." Grogna Livai.

Hansi se déplaça mal à l'aise. "En fait..."

Erwin releva la tête. "Oui Hansi ? Une remarque à faire."

Pour répondre, Hansi tendit à Erwin un dossier. "Voilà le rapport d'un de nos hommes de l'aile gauche de la formation. Il y décrit quelques chose d'étrange sur le chemin du retour."

"Quoi donc ?" S'enquit Mike.

Hansi se frotta la nuque. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si on peut y accorder du crédit. Cela semble assez farfelu.

Mike insista. "Dis toujours."

"Cela s'est passé durant la nuit juste avant la retraite. Il patrouillait assez loin du camp. Il dit avoir vu au milieu de la nuit un titan actif."

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils à cette déclaration. Il était bien connu que les titans avaient besoin de la lumière du soleil pour se mouvoir. Sans cela, ils étaient totalement inactifs. Hansi avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que la lumière renvoyé par la lune pour éventuellement suffire à quelques spécimens. Toutefois, de tels cas n'avaient jamais été observés. De toute façon, la nuit en question était une nouvelle lune, si bien que même la théorie de Hansi ne pouvait s'appliquer.

"Un titan qui bouge de nuit ?" Répéta Erwin. "Cela ressemble à une affabulation. Comme aurait il juste pu le voir ?"

"C'est là que ça part un peu n'importe où. Je suis allé discuté avec le soldats en question. Il affirme que le titan faisait quinze mètres de haut et dégageait des flammes. C'est comme ça qu'il a put le repérer."

"Des flammes ?" Demanda Erwin sur un ton sceptique.

"Je sais, c'est irréaliste. Pourtant, il prétend l'avoir vu de ses yeux. En outre, sa dernière goutte d'alcool remonterait à un mois."

Erwin prit les paroles d'Hansi en considération. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce nouveau titan dont l'existence n'était même pas vérifié.

"Est il précisé ce que faisait le titan ?"

"Apparement, il n'a même pas repéré le soldat ou notre camp. Il se serait contenté de courir en direction de Shiganshina."

Erwin haussa les sourcils.

Livai objecta. "Erwin ! C'est impossible voyons ! Un titan qui rejette des flammes ?! Et puis quoi encore !"

Hansi continua. "Pourquoi pas un titan de 60 mètres de haut ou un autre avec une armure ? Il y a encore deux ans, personne n'aurait pu supposé l'existence de tels spécimens. Pourtant, nous avons eu la preuve qu'ils existaient et qu'ils ne contentaient pas juste de dévorer des humains. Le Colossal et le Cuirassé sont intelligents. Mais qui nous dit qu'ils n'y en a pas d'autres ? Combien de titans ont des capacités hors du commun ?"

Erwin pesa les paroles d'Hansi. "Tu penses que nous devrions accepter l'existence de ce titan simplement sur l'observation de ce soldat ?"

"L'accepter non, au moins la considérer."

Erwin ferma les yeux. "Très bien. Nous verrons si nous trouvons autre chose dessus à l'avenir. Y avait il autre chose dont vous voudriez discuter ?"

Livai leva la main. "Moi oui. Mon escouade a par hasard fait une découverte. L'irrégularité d'un titan maintenant mort a été confirmé. Des faits plutôt troublants ont été décrits dans un journal appartenant à un des soldats disparus de la 34e expédition extra-muros. La dénommée Isle Langue y décrit un titan pouvant parler."

Plus tard, ils furent interrompus par le commandant Pixis qui entra. Immédiatement, les quatre soldats saluèrent.

Pixis leur sourit. "Repos. Je suis content de vous voir sain et sauf."

Erwin répondit. "C'est un plaisir de vous voir également commandant Pixis. Pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

Pixis secoua la tête. "Non. Je voulais juste vous informer d'une chose. Je sais que vous êtes toujours à la recherche de nouveaux éléments pour votre Bataillon. Or on m'a signalé un vol de matériel il y a deux nuit."

"Des trafiquants d'armes peut-être ?" Supposa Erwin.

Pixis se caressa la moustache. "Absolument pas. Mon capitaine d'artillerie Hannes les a prit sur le fait. Du moins l'un deux. Mais comme il manquait deux équipements, on peut aisément déduire qu'ils étaient deux. Ils étaient en vêtements de civils."

Livai renifla. "Il les prit sur le fait mais a été incapable de les arrêter ? C'est risible."

Pixis prit un air sérieux. "J'aurais dit la même chose. Mais le témoignage de plusieurs soldats de garde confirme ses dires. Les voleurs ont utilisé l'équipement même pour s'enfuir."

Le visage d'Erwin s'illumina. "Vous voulez dire que des civils sans aucune formation ont manié l'équipement tridimensionnel ?" C'était sûrement des éléments qui seraient précieux au Bataillon une fois dans l'armée.

Pixis eut un petit rire. "Oui. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ 11 ans et d'une fille de 13 ans. C'est en tout cas l'âge estimé par Hannes."

Cette fois, les autres furent bouche bée. Des enfants avaient eux-mêmes maitrisés à la perfection un équipement qui demandait des années d'entraînement.

Erwin avait les yeux qui brillaient. "Ces enfants pourraient être d'excellents soldats une fois formés."

"En effet. Pour cette raison, Hannes a réalisé un portrait que voici. Il l'a fait le plus fidèlement possible." Pixis leur tendit un portrait.

Erwin le prit. "Merci. Nous tâcherons de les trouver à l'occasion."


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une tâche très pénible

Eren et Ymir étaient dans une cabane au fond des bois. Ils étaient rentrés de Shiganshina et avaient trouvé cette demeure abandonné. Ils avaient décidé de s'en servir comme base pour le moment.

Ymir parla. "Bon, Shiganshina c'est fait. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on enquête d'abord sur la famille royal et l'Originel ou sur les guerriers ?"

Eren réfléchit. "Les guerriers sont sur le qui vive. S'ils soupçonnent que quelqu'un est après eux, ils pourraient décamper ce qui serait mauvais pour nous. D'autant, que nous ne sommes que deux. Même avec les améliorations de nos titans, j'ignore si on pourrait leur faire face et les vaincre. En outre, on doit savoir si l'Assaillant, l'Originel, le Marteau et le Mâchoire existe en double. Si c'est le cas, on devra connaître l'identité du détenteur de l'Originel. À côté de ça, les guerriers pourraient être quatre si Marcel Galliard a survécu. Là, on se ferait dépassé."

"Alors la famille royale ?" Proposa Ymir.

Eren acquiesça. "Ce serait mieux. Ils ont de nombreux larbins : le gouvernement, la noblesse, les brigades centrales et le culte du mur. On peut s'attaquer à un de leur membre sans éveiller leur attention et récolter des informations en toute discrétion."

"Et de quel côté faudrait il cherché ?" Questionna Ymir.

"Le gouvernement est exclu. Ils sont trop bien protégés. Ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Le culte du mur ne doit pas détenir des informations qu'il nous manquent. Pour les nobles, il faudrait savoir où commencer. Ils ne sont pas tous proches des Reiss. D'ailleurs, ces derniers les surveillent très certainement. Il ne reste donc que les brigades centrales."

"Et comment on s'y prend ? On ne peut pas se pointer à leur QG et tout saccager."

"Non. On kidnappe un ou deux soldats et on les interroge pour leur tirer les vers du nez.

Ymir fronça les sourcils. "Et s'ils refusent de parler ?"

Eren ferma les yeux. "On devra obtenir des réponses... Par tous les moyens nécessaires !"

Djer Sannes se réveilla doucement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était en mission pour enquêter sur un inventeur à la campagne. Comme toujours, lui et le reste des brigades centrales devient s'assurer qu'aucune invention ne pouvait menacer le régime. Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt avec Ralph, quelqu'un les avait tombé de leur chevaux pour ensuite les assommer.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il se trouvait désormais dans une petite salle sans fenêtre, probablement sous terre. Il était lié à une chaise. Ses mains, ses pieds, ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés. Il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

D'un coup, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer deux personnes. C'était deux enfants. L'un devait avoir 11 ans, l'autre 13 ans. Leurs vêtements étaient recouverts de sang.

La fille de 13 ans parla. "Te voilà enfin réveiller ! Tu vas pouvoir répondre à nos questions."

Le ton était venimeux et froid. Sannes se demanda comment une enfant pouvait parler ainsi.

"J'ignorer pourquoi vous m'avez agressé moi et Ralph. Mais si vous me libérez de suite, je vous promet que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire qui vous a obligé à faire ça." Sannes pensait pouvoir tromper ces gamins. Il ne connaissait leurs motifs. Mais à ces yeux, c'était seulement des inconscients qui ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient et qui allaient en payer le prix. Pour le moment, il se ferait juste rassurant et bienveillant.

La seule réponse fut le pied de la fille dans sa bouche. "N'espères même pas qu'on te détachera. Ton cul ne bougera pas de cette chaise jusqu'à ce que tu nous ai dis ce que tu sais."

Elle retira son pied pour le laisser respirer. À côté, le garçon étala des instruments de tortures. Sannes écarquilla les yeux. Comment ces gamins pouvaient oser torturer quelqu'un ?

Le brun s'approcha avec une pince. "Voilà comment ça se passe : on te pose une question, tu y réponds. Un mensonge, un silence ou autre chose et on t'arrache un ongle. Au bout de dix erreurs, on passe aux orteils, puis aux pieds. Après, ce sera une fracture du nez, des bras, des jambes... On trouvera toujours un moyen de te faire souffrir. La seule chose qu'on te promet, c'est de te garder en vie. Il faut bien que tu puisses ressentir la douleur jusqu'au bout."

Sannes commença à trembler. Ces gamins étaient sérieux et comptaient bien user de toutes les méthodes nécessaires.

"Mais vous êtes qui ?" Bafouilla Sannes.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. C'est nous qui posons les questions. Mais juste pour que tu nous prennes au sérieux..."

Sans prévenir, le garçon saisit un ongle avec sa pince et l'arracha violemment. S'en suivi un cri de douleur pour Sannes.

"Je disais donc, voilà notre première question. Qui est actuellement à la tête de la famille Reiss ?"

Sannes cligna des yeux malgré la douleur. D'où ces mioches pouvaient s'intéresser à la famille royale ?

"Comment... ?"

Il fut interrompu par un autre ongle arraché, cette fois par la fille.

"C'est soit une réponse correcte, soit de la douleur. Pas autre chose. Réponds cette fois ! Qui dirige la famille Reiss ?"

Sannes se résigna à donner quelques informations. "C'est Uli Reiss. Mais c'est Rod Reiss qui gère vraiment les affaires de la famille." Après tout, cela était connu pour quiconque s'intéressait de peu à la famille Reiss. Et jamais ces gamins ne pourraient soupçonner la vérité.

Le brun sourit. "Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. Maintenant dis nous, qui d'autres composent leur famille."

"La femme de Rod, Greta, et leurs enfants : Ulkyn, Frieda, Abel, Dirk et Florian."

"Depuis combien de temps est mort le père de Rod et Uli ?"

"Presque 13 ans."

"Qui gère leur sécurité ?"

"Les brigades spéciales locales."

Ce petit mensonge lui coûta un autre ongle avec un nouveau cri.

"La vérité !" Réprimanda la brune.

Sannes se résigna encore. Autant il ne dénoncerait jamais son roi, autant il connaissait le sadisme de son garde du corps. Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte.

"Kenny Ackerman." Il put voir la brune hausser les sourcils à la révélation.

"Quels sont ses rapports avec en dehors des Reiss ?"

"Il se rend parfois aux bureaux du Parlement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le brun le félicita sur un ton malsain. "Tu as réussi les questions faciles. À présent, chaque rétention d'informations te coûtera le double. On augmentera éventuellement."

Sannes écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Mais où cela menait il ?"

La brune saisit un nouvel ongle avec sa pince. "Allons y ! Quels sont les projets secrets pour le Bataillon d'exploration ?"

Sannes fut encore déstabilisé. D'où tenaient ils leurs renseignements.

"Je ne vous dirais rien." Dit il d'un ton ferme.

Chose promise, il se retrouva avec une main complètement dépourvu d'ongle.

"Si à la fin on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut, il faudra faire pareille avec ton camarade Ralph. Tu veux vraiment le condamner à ça ?" Questionna le brun.

Sannes coupa sa respiration. Ils tenaient aussi son ami. Dans ce cas, il se força à laisser échapper d'autres informations. Mais le temps de se remettre à parler, il avait encore deux autre ongles en moins.

Il cria en espérant que la douleur cesse enfin. "Kenny Ackerman prépare une brigade anti-personnel pour les éliminer le moment venu. Il entraîne des soldats avec du matériel modifié."

"Quels en sont les effectifs ?"

"Environ vingt soldats." Tenta Sannes.

Le mensonge lui coûta ce qui lui restait d'ongles ainsi que des larmes.

"55... il y a 55 soldats qui se forment avec le nouvel équipement."

"Où l'équipement est il entreposé ?"

"Dans... dans une cabane sur le domaine des Reiss. Elle se trouve dans la forêt d'arbres géants. C'est là qu'ils s'entraînent."

"À quelles conditions doivent ils éliminer les explorateurs ?"

"Uniquement s'ils commencent à s'intéresser aux murs ou à la famille Reiss."

"Qui est au courant de ce plan ?"

"Uli, Rod, Kenny, les brigades centrales et le gouvernement. Personne d'autre."

"Qui connaît le vrai rôle des Reiss parmi l'état-major ?"

Sannes déglutit. "Seul le commandant Roeg est de mèche. Pixis, Dork, Zackley et Smith ne sont que des marionnettes."

La brune enchaîna. "Quelle la tâche du culte du mur ?"

Cette fois, Sannes voulut résister. Personne ne devait connaître les liens entre les brigades centrale et le culte. Malheureusement, cela lui valut quatre dents en moins suivi d'autre cri d'agonie et un abandon de sa nouvelle résistance.

"Ils doivent s'assurer que personne ne cherche des informations sur les murs et leurs constructions."

"Qu'en est il de la fille illégitime de Rod Reiss ?"

"Cette morveuse..." Apparement, l'appellation ne plut pas à la brune qui arracha deux autres dents.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. "Elle s'appelle Historia !"

Sannes trembla à nouveau. "Euh... oui. On a été envoyé la tuer après la chute du mur Maria. Kenny a égorgé sa mère. En revanche, Rod s'est interposé pour épargner la fille. Ses exigences étaient qu'elle prenne le nom de Krista Lenz. À part ça, il a été décidé qu'elle s'engagerait dans le Bataillon d'exploration pour mourir le plus tôt possible."

Sannes put voir le regard de haine sur le visage de la brune.

"Le culte du mur la surveille pour être sûr qu'elle ne fait rien d'autre."

"Où est elle en ce moment ?"

Sannes pleura. "J'en sais rien."

Étrangement, les tortionnaires acceptèrent la réponse

Le brun acquiesça. "Super. On a presque fini. Mais les dernières questions sont les plus importantes. Pour la peine, tu aura le droit à un coup supplémentaire pour chaque rétention d'informations. On y va : pourquoi tuer Historia juste après la chute du mur Maria ? Elle ne mettait en rien les Reiss en danger."

"Peu importe. Il fallait supprimer tout élément en lien de près ou de loin avec les Reiss ?"

Sans prévenir, il reçut un violent coup sur le nez qui cassa plusieurs os et eut une dent en moins.

"Je reformule ma question. Pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs jours après la chute du mur ? Il y a bien quelque chose en plus de l'attaque de Shiganshina."

Sannes déglutit. "Pitié ! Je sais seulement que quelqu'un a attenté à la vie d'Uli Reiss. J'ignore qui c'était mais il a échoué. Depuis on le cherche. Mais vu qu'il s'en est pris aux Reiss, il fallait débroussailler les éléments gênants dont Historia."

"Est ce que les enfants de Rod savent pour Historia ?"

"Seul Frieda connaissait son existence. En revanche, elle n'a jamais été mise au courant de la tentative de meurtre."

"Et où se réuni la famille Reiss en cas de problème ?"

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Sannes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il refusait de trahir le roi.

"Je refuse de trahir mon roi."

Le brun souffla. "Très bien." Dix dents arrachés et deux fractures aux côtes plus tard, il reprit. "Je t'explique un truc. On va s'en prendre à eux. Peu importe que tu nous répondes ou non. Néanmoins, on préférait éviter de les tuer tous. On pourrait n'avoir à en tuer qu'un. Mais on doit savoir lequel précisément. Sinon, ils y passeront tous. Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas agir. Donc si tu veux vraiment est fidèle à la couronne que tu chéris, fais en sorte qu'il reste quelque chose de la famille royale après notre passage. Nous répondre, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de les sauver."

Sannes se résigna encore une fois.

"Le refuge est une grotte accessible depuis la chapelle des Reiss. On y pénètre par une trappe. Ils y seront dans une semaine."

"Qui avait l'air le plus fatigué entre Rod et Uli la dernière fois que tu les as vu ?

"Uli."

Tandis que le brune se glissait derrière la chaise, le brun sourit à Sannes. "Merci pour tout. Tu nous as fait gagné beaucoup de temps."

Sans prévenir, la brune lui brisa la nuque. Sannes gisait désormais mort sur la chaise.

Eren souffla. "Son ami nous a dit exactement la même chose."

Ymir acquiesça. "Oui. Heureusement qu'on les a interrogé. Même si les choses restent en grande partie les mêmes, certains détails capitaux diffèrent. Le détenteur du Titan Originel est Uli et non Frieda."

"En effet. Une chance qu'on puisse le savoir. Dans le cas contraire, la totalité des Reiss aurait du périr."

Ymir prit un air soucieux. "Si les Reiss s'apprêtent à transmettre le Titan Originel, il faut absolument leur dérober."

"Je suis d'accord Ymir. Cependant, les choses seront différentes. Kenny Ackerman sera certainement là avec quelques hommes. Après l'attaque ratée de mon père, ils seront bien plus prudents."

Ymir grogna. "Tant mieux. On pourra l'éliminer lui aussi comme ça."

Eren hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Ymir regarda ensuite le cadavre de Sannes. Elle prit un air sombre.

Eren s'inquiéta. "Ymir..."

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter. "Je sais à quoi je m'engageais Eren. Sinon, je t'aurais laisser faire l'interrogatoire seul. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à causer autant de douleur à une seule personne. Tuer me va encore, mais torturer est toujours dur."


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Berserker et le Griffu

Il faisait nuit sur le domaine des Reiss. Tous ceux vivant sur les terres de la famille noble dormaient. Cependant, deux personnes étaient toujours éveillés dans la chapelle du domaine.

Eren et Ymir étaient parvenus à dérober des équipements tridimensionnels modifiés. Après les avoir ajusté à leur taille, Eren avait expliqué à Ymir comment s'en servir par rapport au modèle classique. Après quelques heures d'entraînement, elle le maîtrisait plutôt bien.

En dehors de l'élaboration de leur plan, les deux ne s'étaient plus trop parlé depuis la séance de torture une semaine auparavant. Ymir était restée de marbre devant leur actes. Néanmoins, Eren ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa résolution. Il avait simplement compris que Ymir n'aurait jamais songé aller aussi loin. Mais elle savait que cela était nécessaire. Elle aurait juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire.

Pour l'instant, leur tâche consistait à trouver Uli Reiss et à le dévorer. Comme prévu, les Reiss au grand complet étaient descendus dans la grotte, suivi par une vingtaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, dont Kenny Ackerman.

Eren avait bien expliqué que Kenny serait la principal menace. Le plan consistait à user en premier lieu de leur équipement pour se rapprocher le plus possible de l'autel de transmission. Le timing serait crucial. Uli Reiss serait attaché et incapable de se transformer. Néanmoins, ils devaient parvenir à lui avant qu'un Reiss ne se transforme en titan et le dévore.

Il avait été décidé que ce serait Ymir qui s'appropriait l'Originel. Ainsi, elle et Eren le possèderait chacun et tout ne reviendrait à une seul personne pour la suite. Si les choses se compliquaient, en particulier avec Kenny, Eren se transformerait pour retenir les soldats. Mais Ymir ne devrait le faire qu'au moment de dévorer Uli.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans l'escalier menant à la grotte, Eren et Ymir se regardèrent pour s'échanger chacun un hochement de tête. Puis, ils descendirent les escaliers.

Devant l'autel de la grotte, la famille Reiss au complet était rassemblée. Uli était déjà attaché sur l'estrade et attendait avec un air apaisé. Greta attendait avec son enfant Florian âgé de 11 ans en retrait. Le centre de l'attention était devant Rod. Ulklin, Frieda, Dirk et Abel se disputaient sur qui allait hériter du pouvoir sacré.

Chacun avançait des arguments pour être choisi. Toutefois, Dirk et Abel, âgés de respectivement 15 et 13, étaient en réalité exclu d'office. Seul Ulklin et Frieda étaient véritablement candidats.

Alors que le débat n'avançait pas, Rod intervint. "Ulklin, Frieda... L'un de vous deux doit hériter du pouvoir sacré. Celui qui le fera ne vivra que 13 ans." Il ignora les réactions de Dirk et Abel, mécontents d'être ignorés.

Ulklin déclara d'un ton fier. " Ce sera moi père. J'en suis capable."

Rod regarda son fils ainé de 19 ans d'un air sceptique. "Vraiment Ulklin ? Veux tu le faire pour remplir le devoir de notre famille ou pour permettre à ta soeur de vivre plus longtemps ?"

Ulklin perdit aussitôt son assurance. "Euh... un peu des deux je suppose."

Rod soupira. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Seul Frieda a compris l'importance de notre tâche. Je suis navré Ulklin, mais tu n'en es pas capable."

Ulklin fut dépité mais ne discuta pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien avec son père stricte. Il rejoignit donc sa mère et Florian avec Dirk et Abel.

Rod regarda Frieda et lui tendit la seringue remplit de liquide cérébro-spinal. "C'est ton jour ma fille."

Frieda sourit à son père. "Ne t'en fais pas papa. Je ne laisserais pas les ombres de nos ancêtre avoir le dessus sur moi."

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer, ils furent interrompus. Kenny arriva blessé. Il portait son équipement modifié mais avait l'air de sortir d'un violent affrontement. Il se tenait sur le côté comme pour apaiser une blessure.

Cela suffit à sortir Uli de son calme. "Que fais tu là Kenny ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir. Est il arrivé quelque chose ?"

Kenny répondit lentement. "Deux gamins ont débarqué dans la grotte. On a voulu les abattre mais ils ont le même équipement que nous. Ils nous ont pris au dépourvu et abattu cinq d'entre nous avant que j'arrive pour ranimer mon équipe. En me voyant, le mioche s'est transformé en titan crachant des flammes et m'a bien amoché. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de mes hommes, je suis venu vous prévenir. Son comparse ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer et je ne suis plus vraiment opérationnel."

L'avertissement d'Uli eut pour effet d'alarmer les Reiss qui devinrent terrorisé.

Rod se précipita. "Frieda ! Il faut le faire ! Tout de suite !"

Leur attention fut une nouvelle fois attiré par le bruit d'un équipement tridimensionnel. C'était une adolescente de 13 ans aux cheveux bruns.

En les voyant, elle se mordit la main. Un instant plus tard, un titan surgissait de nulle part et sauta sur l'estrade sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Elle dévora Uli d'un seul coup sous les yeux horrifiés de la famille au complet.

Elle regarda ensuite la famille terrorisé. Elle vu ensuite la silhouette de Kenny et se précipita sur lui. D'un coup de griffes bien placés, elle attaqua l'homme violemment. Ce dernier étant blessé ne put réagir et tomba raide mort.

Le titan ne demanda pas son reste et repartit vers l'entré de la grotte.

Il fallut une demi heure à la famille Reiss pour reprendre ses esprits après la violence dont ils avaient été témoins. Les enfants avaient perdus en un instant leur oncle de sang et celui qu'ils appelaient comme tel.

Doucement, Rod guida sa famille vers l'entré de la grotte. En arrivant, ils virent les cadavres de la vingtaine de soldats censé les protégés. Certains avaient la tête troués par des balles, d'autres étaient mutilés, déchiquetés ou écrabouillés.

Frieda s'horrifia. "Qui peut faire une chose pareille ?"

Rod lui répondit. "Une personne sans âme et sans coeur."

Ulklin était nerveux. "Nous avons perdu le pouvoir sacré. Qui étaient ces gamins ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Et comment pouvaient ils se transformer en titans ?"

Rod baissa les yeux. "Je ne sais pas."

Ulklin hésita. "Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?"

"Retrouver les coupables, récupérer ce qu'ils nous ont volé et les punir pour leurs crimes. En attendant, personne ne devra être au courant."

Eren et Ymir étaient sortis de la chapelle et étaient à présent dans le manoir des Reiss. Ils recherchaient tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Ymir était plutôt contente. Le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. D'abord, les soldats avaient été déroutés de devoir faire face à des intrus. Une attaque n'était visiblement pas envisagé par l'ennemi. Puis, l'équipement censé être exclusif aux brigades centrales avait permis de prendre les soldats au dépourvu. Ensuite et bien que l'intervention de Kenny ait compliqué les choses, la surprise pour les soldats de voir un titan avaient répandus une peur sans nom parmi les soldats totalement ignorants à ce genre d'ennemis. Enfin, Eren avait réussi à blesser Kenny et à s'occuper seul des soldats restants. Par conséquent, Ymir n'avait eu aucun mal à se rendre jusqu'à l'autel et à s'emparer de l'Originel. Elle n'avait ensuite plus qu'à disparaître avec Eren.

Comme prévu, ils avaient pu éviter de verser du sang d'innocents. Ymir et Eren ne voulaient pas faire couler le sang des enfants de Rod. Ils étaient tous innocents. Le seul qu'ils voulaient éventuellement tués était Rod. Ymir en avait eu l'occasion. Cependant, elle avait préféré achever Kenny qui était blessé. Selon Eren, il était une menace bien supérieur à Rod. Une fois fait, Ymir avait jugé préférable de fuir immédiatement. L'idée de faire la peau à Rod également ne lui déplaisait pas. L'homme avait fait assassiné des dizaines de personnes et était à l'origine du l'opération qui avait coûté la vie à 20% de la population. Mais finalement, elle était parti avant que l'un des enfants de Rod de se fasse une injection pour tenter de la bouffer. Dans ce cas-là, elle aurait été forcé de faire une victime de plus.

Une fois sortis de la chapelle, ils s'étaient rendu au manoir de la famille pour trouver des choses utiles. C'est pour cela qu'ils fouillaient à présent le bureau de Rod Reiss.

En farfouillant dans son bureau, Ymir tomba sur documents compromettant pour les Reiss. Ordre d'exécution, correspondance avec le faux roi, menace à la presse, preuve de corruption... tout était là. Même l'injonction pour l'opération de reconquête marqué du saut des Reiss. Il avait également un répertoire avec le nom de ses collaborateurs dont beaucoup de membre de la haute noblesse du mur Sina. Dans un autre, des listes et des noms des victimes de la famille Reiss. Différentes personnes mises à morts par les brigades centrales avec les raisons exactes. Elle parcouru la liste des victimes lorsque deux noms lui sautèrent aux yeux.

_Marx Arlelt_

_Amalia Arlelt_

Ymir se figea. "Eren !" Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le brun se dirigea vers elle avec un sac dans les bras. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Elle lui tendit le livre de compte, tandis qu'Eren lui donnait le sac. Dedans, elle put voir qu'il y avait plusieurs dizaines de flacons avec des inscriptions différentes, ainsi que des seringues. C'étaient des injections qui leur seraient bien utiles un jour.

Elle releva la tête pour voir la haine sur le visage d'Eren. "Est ce que... ?"

"C'était les parents d'Armin. Ils ont été tués deux ans avant la chute du mur Maria. Ils avaient été détroussés alors les Brigades spéciales avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait de voleurs. Avec le temps, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Mais tout est clair à présent. Rod a vraiment surveillé chaque personne qui pourrait le gêner."

Eren referma le carnet. Il prit le reste des documents étalés sur le bureau et mis le tout dans le sac. "Je pense que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Partons d'ici."

Ni une ni deux, les deux compères sortirent discrètement du manoir et disparurent dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Eren et Ymir se réveillèrent à leur repaire après une longue nuit de sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de voyager et de s'activer entre Jena, Trost, Shiganshina, l'interrogatoire et le domaine des Reiss. Ils étaient épuisés, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un sommeil réparateur avait donc été nécessaire, ainsi qu'une grande quantité de nourriture volé. Les deux s'en voulaient un peu de prendre ainsi alors que la famine sévissait.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à étudier à tour de rôle chaque document récupéré. Cela prit du temps pour récapituler ensuite les noms de tous les collaborateurs importants des Reiss.

Eren résuma finalement leurs informations. "Je pense qu'il y ici assez de preuve pour incriminer chaque membre du gouvernement et toutes personnes alliés des Reiss. Bon sang ! En remettant ça à Zackley, il pourrait faire tomber le gouvernement en moins d'une semaine. Et la population lui serait largement favorable si c'est diffusé dans la presse."

Ymir s'exclama. "Alors faisons le ! Après ça, il nous soutiendra forcément. On aura alors toute l'armé avec nous. Les guerriers ne pourront pas rivaliser."

Eren soupira. "C'est vrai qu'on éliminerait définitivement la menace venant de l'intérieur des murs. Mais pour ce qui est de l'extérieur..."

Ymir réalisa alors. "Les guerriers pourraient avertir Mahr avant qu'on les retrouve. L'avenir changerait alors radicalement et on ne pourrait plus anticiper leurs mouvements. Aucune chance non plus de neutraliser Sieg et Pieck."

Eren confirma. "Exact. Tant que les deux ne sont pas sur l'île, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire ce qui nous plaît. Il faut neutraliser le plus de titans ennemis possibles."

Ymir grogna. "Alors quoi ? On attend qu'ils attaquent Trost pour réagir ?"

"Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à proposer. On ne peux rivaliser avec Annie, Reiner, Bertolt et Marcel à nous deux. On a beau chacun détenir le Titan Originel, il nous est impossible de l'activer pour l'instant. Et il est compliqué de compter sur des renforts. Le Titan Marteau d'armes est toujours aux mains des Teyber et on a aucune idée de celui à qui mon père à confier le Titan Assaillant. La seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est surveiller les guerriers en rejoignant les brigades d'entraînement."

Ymir souffla. "Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure option." Elle prit ensuite un air malicieux. "Sinon, j'avais songé qu'on pourrait se trouver des noms."

Eren fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça ?"

Ymir haussa les épaules. "Chaque Titan primordial a un nom. Mais notre cas est un peu particulier. Avec le voyage dans le temps, on a dupliqué certains pouvoirs en acquérant quelques améliorations offertes par la Grande Ancêtre. Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'inventer des noms pour respecter la tradition eldienne."

Eren sourit d'amusement. "Pourquoi pas ! Mais il faut que ce soit en rapport avec nos attributs. Voyons... Moi j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état de fureur quand je me transforme. Et mon titan est clairement plus féroce et violent que l'ancien. Quant à toi, ton titan reste plus ou moins le même. En revanche, ses griffes sont nettement plus acérés que celles de Galliard."

Ymir claque des doigts. "Je sais. Que dirais tu du Berserker et du Griffu ?"

La famille Reiss quittait le cimetière. Deux jours après le décès d'Uli, l'enquête des Brigades spéciales s'étaient terminés sur leur déclaration. Leur oncle était mort tué par des brigands, la même excuse que pour l'attaque de Grisha après la chute du mur Maria. Grâce à l'influence de Rod, la police n'avait pas cherché plus loin et le corps d'Uli avait été déclaré comme perdu.

La plupart des nobles de haut rang étaient venus à l'enterrement. Tous pensaient que Uli était mort en transmettant le pouvoir sacré des Reiss dont la nature exacte était tenu secrète. Seul la famille elle-même la connaissait. Bien évidement, les nobles étaient là non par respect pour Uli, mais uniquement pour entretenir leurs liens avec la famille royale qui leur avait donné leur pouvoir lors de la construction des murs.

Les enfants de Rod avaient pleuré la mort d'Uli et Kenny. Le premier était bienveillant, doux et généreux. Le second était certes excentrique, mais appréciable à sa manière.

Durant toutes les funérailles, Frieda s'était tenu au bras de son petit ami. Rencontré deux ans auparavant, ils s'aimaient profondément, même si lui ne le disait pas par des mots. Malgré son caractère impénétrable, Frieda pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux son coeur tendre. Ses parents s'étaient longtemps opposé à leur relation. Après bien des batailles, Frieda avait négocié. Elle pourrait resté avec lui à la seule condition qu'ils ne s'affichent pas en public. Leur différence de rang social était à leurs yeux un raison suffisante. Même si l'homme en question était un militaire brave et estimé, les Reiss étaient réputés comme une des principales familles nobles. Le compagnon de Frieda avait dit que cela l'arrangeait puisqu'il n'aimait pas l'attention.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Et quoi qu'en dise ses parents, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Il s'était dépêché pour être là l'heure, même s'il croulait sous la paperasse après la récente opération de son bataillon.

En sortant du cimetière, son compagnon lui demanda. "Ça va aller Frieda ?"

"Oui. Merci encore d'être venu."

"C'est normal. Quel genre de personne serais je si je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ? Tu pleurerais sans personne pour te soutenir."

Frieda sourit. C'était sa manière à lui de lui déclarer son amour. "Je t'aime aussi Livai."


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le camp d'entraînement

Eren et Ymir faisaient la queue comme tous ceux autour. Aujourd'hui, ils intégraient pour la seconde fois la 104e brigade d'entraînement.

Après leur raide sur le domaine des Reiss, ils avaient convenu d'intégrer l'armé à nouveau au printemps 847. Entre temps, ils n'avaient pas mené d'autres actions décisives et s'étaient renforcés.

Ils s'étaient entrainés dures pour perfectionner leurs compétences à l'extérieur du mur.

Eren maîtrisait déjà sa forme de Titan Assaillant. Il avait pu reproduire la capacité des poings durcis sans difficulté. En outre, il pouvait à présent faire de même sur toutes les partis de son corps grâce au pouvoir du Marteau. Ce dernier avait été bien plus compliqué à maîtriser. Le raidissement à partir de son corps était délicat car il faisait appel à l'imagination d'Eren. Autant penser sous forme de titan était simple, autant imaginer était complexe car les pensés étaient partagés avec le cerveau du titan ce qui mélangeait tout. Mais finalement, Eren avait réussi à générer des armes : épée, massue, hache, bouclier, arbalète, lance... Il avait désormais un véritable arsenal de guerre à sa disposition et pouvait aisément faire mordre la poussière au Cuirassé, au Féminin ou au Bestial. En revanche, il avait remarqué que le raidissement l'épuisait bien plus que simplement générer un corps de titan. Il fallait donc ne s'en servir qu'en cas de besoin.

Ymir avait d'abord mis du temps à contrôler son titan parfaitement. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entraîné. Mais une fois fait, elle s'était amélioré rapidement. D'une part, elle était devenu bien plus agile, rapide et vive. Comme Galliard, elle pouvait briser le cristal d'Eren ce qui était bon à savoir en cas de combat contre Annie ou Sieg. D'autre part, elle avait ingéré un des flacons trouvé dans la mallette de Rod Reiss. Cela lui avait permis de maîtriser à son tour le durcissement.

Les deux s'étaient affrontés pour s'améliorer. À chaque fois, le but était d'extraire l'autre de la nuque de son titan. Au début, Eren dominait le combat. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois, Ymir s'était perfectionné. Ses geste étaient devenus bien plus précis et véloces, si bien qu'elle mettait parfois Eren en difficulté. Ce dernier était certain qu'elle pourrait désormais rivaliser avec Galliard, voire le surpasser.

Ils avaient également découverts que Ymir Fritz les avait tout deux dotés d'un boost. En l'activant, Eren et Ymir entraient dans un état second. Il leur fallait au préalable une cible bien défini. Il perdait alors le contrôle de leur titan. Cependant, celui-ci devenait bien plus puissant. Sa force, sa rapidité et sa férocité étaient décuplés. Il ne s'arrêtait que lorsque sa cible était anéanti. Après l'avoir testé sur plusieurs titans purs isolés, ils avaient toutefois remarqué que cela les vidait entièrement de leur énergie. Une journée entière de repos était ensuite nécessaire pour retrouver des forces. Cette capacité n'était donc à utiliser qu'en cas dernier recours et avec soin. Sinon, qui sait quelles seraient les victimes collatérales ?

En définitive et même si le nombre ferait la différence, Eren était certain qu'il pourrait vaincre les guerriers mahrs individuellement : le Cuirassé, le Féminin, le Mâchoire, le Charrette ou le Bestial. Il restait juste le problème du Colossal. Toutefois, Eren se dit qu'il trouverait un moyen le moment venu.

Parallèlement, ils s'étaient aussi entraînés au maniement de l'équipement modifié. Pour cela, il avait fallu faire plusieurs descente dans les postes de ravitaillement de l'armé et à la cité industrielle pour récupérer du gaz, des lames et des munitions. Les deux pouvaient désormais rivaliser avec les brigades centrales sans recourir à leurs pouvoirs de titans.

Ils avaient également remarqué que leurs capacités naturelles semblaient s'être accru. C'est comme si Ymir Fritz avait reproduit le phénomène des Ackermans sur eux. Mais ils savaient qu'ils restaient assurément inférieur à Mikasa.

C'était au mois de mars qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour le camp d'entraînement afin de s'engager. Avant d'aller au poste d'inscription, ils avaient prit soin d'enterrer à l'écart du camp, une malle contenant leurs équipements modifiés, les documents sur les Reiss et le fioles pour titan.

La première étape pour intégrer les brigades d'entraînement était de s'inscrire sur un registre en donnant notamment leur nom, prénom et provenance. La seconde était une visite médicale pour vérifier leur aptitude à participer aux premiers tests.

Eren et Ymir avaient peaufinés une histoire très précise sur eux et leur origine si jamais on leur posait des questions. D'un côté, elle serait précise très crédible et presque impossible à corroborer. D'un autre côté, personne ne pourrait les associer à Bertolt, Reiner, Annie et Marcel.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, Eren s'avança devant le recruteur.

"Nom et prénom ?"

"Eren Kruger."

"Âge ?"

"13 ans."

"Provenance ?"

"Cité souterraine de Mithras."

"Parents ?"

"Inconnus. Je suis orphelin."

Eren se félicita pour ses mensonges. L'administration était absente de la cité souterraine. Par conséquent, aucun recensement n'avait été fait là-bas depuis des décennies. En outre, il était bien connu que la cité regorgeait d'orphelins.

"Vous pouvez avancer."

S'en suivit dix minutes de tests médicaux. Le médecin examina sa respiration, sa corpulence, sa taille et ses sens.

"Je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu un corps aussi développé que le vôtre. Vous avez un grand potentiel physique. Entrainez vous durement."

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Ymir qui prétendit être sa soeur. Ce n'était pas impossible. Les deux avaient les cheveux bruns et un regard assez similaire. Les seuls différences notables étaient la couleur de leurs yeux et les tâches de rousseur d'Ymir. Mais on pouvait attribuer ça au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux, Ymir ayant un an de plus qu'Eren en taille.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la cour où les cadets commençaient à s'amasser. Ils tentèrent de trouver leurs anciens amis. Ils n'eurent que le temps de repérer Marco et Jean avant qu'on leur ordonne de se mettre en rang.

Étant donné que personne n'avait encore de formation militaire, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour correctement aligné les quelques centaines de nouvelles recrues. Une fois fait, Eren put voir Connie et Mina avant que l'instructeur ne capte leur attention.

"La cérémonie d'ouverture va bientôt commencé. Malheureusement pour vous, je serais votre sergent instructeur. Je suis le sergent Keith Shadiz. Si vous sortez de ce camp au bout de trois ans, vous serez une arme. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas humains. Durant trois ans, nous allons vous enseigner les méthodes pour affronter les titans. Le jour où vous vous dresserez face à eux, leur servirez vous de dessert ? Ferez vous partie de la glorieuse muraille qui protège notre roi ? Ou serez vous le fer de lance de l'humanité et exterminerez les titans pour toujours ? C'est à vous de choisir !

Eren pensa. _J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je n'éradiquerais pas les titans, je les dominerais !_

Shadiz commença à passer dans les rangs pour intimider certains cadets. Il harcela Mina, Thomas ou encore Samuel. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Armin, Eren se figea.

Il n'avait pas repéré son ami avant. Entre l'infiltration à Mahr, le voyage dans le temps et les mois en compagnie d'Ymir, cela faisait un an précisément qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Tandis qu'Armin répondait à Shadiz, Eren put voir Mikasa pas très loin de lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle se dit Eren. La seul différence était qu'elle avait de nouveau les cheveux longs et ne portait aucune écharpe. Pour les cheveux, Eren s'en était toujours voulu de lui avoir demander de les couper. Pour l'écharpe, il ne l'avait jamais sauvé dans cette chronologie. Il était donc normal qu'elle ne la possède pas. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents et des siens au final.

Shadiz eut ensuite des réactions variés en passant successivement devant Jean, Marco, Connie et enfin Sasha. Eren dut se retenir de rire en sachant l'échange qu'il allait y avoir entre elle et l'instructeur. À côté, il put voir Ymir avoir la même retenue.

Après avoir sermonnée Sasha, il alla ensuite vers d'autres cadets. En arrivant devant Reiner, Eren fronça les sourcils.

À côté de lui, il y avait Bertolt, Annie, Marcel, et assez surprenant, Porco. Il faut croire que le frère de Marcel serait aussi de la partie. Cela compliquait les choses et Eren devrait revoir ses plans avec Ymir.

Finalement, les cadets ont pu se disperser, sauf Sasha qui continuait à courir.

Eren rejoignit Ymir à l'écart des autres. "Tu as vu ça ?"

"Ouais, ils sont cinq au lieu de quatre. C'est mauvais pour nous."

"C'est vrai. Mais Porco ne possède pas de pouvoir. Il est plus là en tant qu'assistant que guerrier."

"Je pense la même chose. Mais que fait on ?"

"Pour le moment, on agit naturellement sans éveiller les soupçons."

"Il faudrait comme même savoir qui les dirige : Reiner ou Marcel." Rappela Ymir.

Eren sourit d'un air malicieux. "Pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée."

Eren et Ymir étaient dans le réfectoire avec les autres cadets. À part Sasha, tous leurs amis étaient présents. Les deux étaient assis seuls à une table en train de regarder au centre de la pièce.

Pas mal de personne étaient rassemblés autour d'Armin et Mikasa. Les deux avaient admis venir de Shiganshina. Cela avait suffi à en faire le centre de l'attention, même si les concernés ne le désiraient pas. On les bombardait de questions sur le Colossal et le Cuirassé. Mikasa était plutôt mal à l'aise. Pour l'aider, Armin répondait à sa place en tentant de satisfaire la curiosité de leurs camarades.

Ils observèrent aussi autour d'eux.

Jean regardait avec moquerie les réponses d'Armin. Historia fourrait discrètement un pain dans sa poche pour Sasha. Connie et Marco écoutaient avec avidité Armin. Annie était dans un coin feignant ne pas écouter. Mais comme Reiner et Bertolt à côté, elle portait quand même attention. Curieusement, Marcel et Porco étaient à l'écart des autres guerriers. Sûrement qu'ils ne voulaient qu'on les associe tous. Tout comme Annie était à l'écart, les frères Galliard feraient comme s'ils n'étaient pas familiers.

La cloche sonna pour signaler le couvre-feu. La salle commença à se vider.

Ymir murmura. "Essaye d'interagir avec Mikasa. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose sur ton père. Tâches de gagner sa confiance." Elle continua avec un ton mesquin. "Et ce serait peut-être l'occasion de la séduire."

Eren devint rouge tomate. "Que... Quoi ?! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Ymir roula des yeux. "Avec les filles, tu es vraiment dense Eren. Tout le monde avait remarqué ça sauf toi."

Eren acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il essaya de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Ymir. Avait il vraiment des sentiments pour Mikasa ?

La romance n'avait jamais été une des préoccupations premières du brun. Le combat était plutôt son domaine. Mais était il aveugle au point de ne pas voir de possibles sentiments de la part de Mikasa ?

La confusion dans sa tête le fit percuter quelqu'un.

"Désolé." Il leva la tête et vit que Mikasa se tenait lui, un regard stoïque braqué sur lui.

"Ce n'est rien." Sans demander son reste, elle s'en alla en laissant Eren dérouté.

Mikasa n'avait jamais agis comme ça avec lui. Il était habitué à son attitude protectrice et collante. Il avait souvent été agacé par ça. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant et Eren se rendit compte que l'ancienne Mikasa lui manquait.

Il alla finalement vers les dortoirs des garçons. Il aperçut juste Ymir se diriger vers une Sasha épuisée et Historia qui lui donnait de l'eau et à manger.

Pour le moment, Eren et Ymir avait convenu de nouer les mêmes liens qu'auparavant. En revanche, les deux s'étaient engagés à être plus ouverts.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, Eren put voir que des groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Jean avait trouvé ses pairs avec Connie et Thomas. Armin discutait tranquillement avec Marco. Sinon, chaque duo de guerriers était dans son coin.

Eren alla vers la seule personne qui pourrait le reconnaître. "Excuses moi ! J'ai entendu ton nom tout à l'heure. Marco Bott ?"

Marco cligna des yeux. "Eh oui ! Et tu es ?"

Eren tendit sa main. "Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais on s'est déjà vu. Il y a presque un an à Jena. Avec ma soeur, on venait de voler un marchand, tu nous as apporté de la nourriture supplémentaire."

Marco haussa les sourcils. "Eren Kruger ?!"

Eren sourit. "C'est ça. Ravi de te revoir."

"Ça pour une surprise ! Je te présent Armin Arlelt."

Eren serra la main d'Armin. "C'est un plaisir."

Armin acquiesça. "De même."

Finalement, les garçons se rassemblèrent au centre du dortoir pour échanger et faire les présentations. Armin s'abstint car il avait déjà bien assez parler de lui au repas. Puis vint le tour d'Eren.

Connie interrogea. "Et toi Eren ? Qu'est ce que tu as à dire sur toi ?"

"Je m'appelle Eren Kruger. Je suis venu avec ma soeur Ymir. On est des orphelins vagabonds. Pendant un temps, on a vécu à Mithras."

L'information surprit tout le monde. La capitale était peuplée de nobles et d'aristocrates. Il était étrange de croiser quelqu'un comme ça aussi loin au sud, surtout dans une brigade d'entraînement.

Cela attira l'attention de Marcel. "Alors comme ça tu viens de la cité royale ? C'est comment ? Tu as déjà aperçu le roi ?"

Eren soupira. "Je ne viens pas de la cité royale mais d'en dessous, la cité souterraine. On a pu en sortir qu'avec la chute du mur Maria. Certains réfugiés sont venus s'y installer. Mais ils ne savaient qu'une fois qu'on y était, il était presque impossible d'en sortir. Cependant dans la confusion, on a réussi à éviter les passeurs. Depuis on est allé à gauche à droite."

Eren vu l'intérêt disparaître quelques peu du visage de Marcel. D'ailleurs, aucun ne semblait vouloir l'interroger plus sur son histoire de peur de faire resurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

Peu à peu, les cadets allèrent se coucher. Eren se rendit compte qu'il serait le voisin de lit d'Armin. Cela lui faisait plaisir.

Eren se coucha à côté de son meilleur ami.

Armin commença à lui parler. "Je peux te poser une question Eren ?"

Eren prit un ton sarcastique. "Tu viens de le faire. Mais tu peux en poser une seconde."

"Comment c'était de grandir dans la cité souterraine ? Je connais son existence, mais j'en ai très peu entendu parler."

"Je préfère ne pas m'étaler dessus."

"Oh ! Désolé je..."

"Mais si tu veux savoir, la vie y était cruel, dure et impitoyable. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne me vanterai pas. Avec Ymir, on est pas fier de nous. Mais c'était ça ou mourir. Alors on a pris sur nous et on a fait ce qu'il fallait."

Armin sembla réfléchir. "Je vois. Merci en tout cas."

Cela étonna Eren. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pour ta franchise. On vient de se rencontrer et pourtant tu acceptes de t'ouvrir."

"Hum... J'imagine juste que nos situations sont assez similaires."

"En quoi ?"

"Tu as raconté venir de Shiganshina. Je n'ai pas entendu tout ton récit au dîner. Mais avec les histoires des autres réfugiés que j'ai rencontré, je peux me faire une idée de ce que tu as vécu. À un moment donné, tu as du te fuir pour sauver ta vie. Tu étais impuissant face à ton ennemi et c'était ta seule option. Alors on est pareil toi et moi, on est des survivants."

Armin ne dit pas un mot. Les paroles d'Eren semblaient l'avoir profondément touché. Ils finirent chacun leur tour par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 6 : De nouvelles amitiés

"Je vais observer les capacités de chacun d'entre vous. Les incapables ne pourront même pas espérer servir de leurres. Ils seront envoyer aux terres défrichées."

Ce matin, le sergent Shadiz faisait passer à tous le test pour déterminer l'aptitude potentiel des cadets à la tridimensionnalité. Eren et Ymir s'étaient arrangés pour passer dans les premiers.

Lorsqu'ils furent soulevés par les câbles, les deux n'eurent aucun mal à trouver leur équilibre. Leurs camarades furent apparement impressionnés mais se dirent aussi que l'exercice était simple et facile. Shadiz leur jeta un coup d'oeil durant plusieurs secondes avant de passer à d'autres personnes.

Désormais sur le côté, ils observaient leurs amis passer à tour de rôle. Jean, Connie, Sasha et Marco furent les prochains à passer. Leur performance fut plus élevé que la moyenne mais pas autant que celle des deux bruns. Les guerriers rencontrèrent peu de difficultés. Armin et Krista eurent du mal au début mais parvinrent à se stabiliser.

Eren eut un déclic. "Au fait, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Krista ?"

Ymir se frotta la nuque. "Ben puisque tu en parles..."

Eren fronça les sourcils. "Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Tout s'est passé normalement. Mais quand je l'ai touché, on dirait qu'un courant la traversait. Ses yeux se sont agrandis. Je... je crois qu'elle s'est souvenu de Frieda."

Eren n'eut pas besoin d'autres explications. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir songer avant. Avec le Titan Originel, Ymir avait du inconsciemment faire resurgir les souvenirs enfouir par sa grande soeur.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire ! Elle pourrait à nouveau valoriser sa vie et perdre plus tôt ses envies suicidaires. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut prévoir les répercussions sur le long terme. Néanmoins, ces souvenirs sont les siens. Elle a le droit d'y avoir accès."

Ymir acquiesça. "Tu dois avoir raison. Après tout, cela ne lui donnera pas d'informations importantes."

Eren reporta son attention sur le test. C'était maintenant au tour de Mikasa.

En étant soulevé, la métisse parvint à se tenir en place. Toutefois, elle devait travailler en permanence pour ne pas se retourner. Cela rappela à Eren sa fois à lui.

Il se dirigea vers Shadiz qui commençait à la réprimander.

"Arrêtes de gesticuler comme ça Ackerman ! Stabilises toi ou pars !"

Eren intervint. "Sergent ! Peut-être que son équipement est défectueux."

Shadiz regarda Eren sans rien dire. Le garçon remarque un soupçon de crainte dans ses yeux.

"Kruger ! Échanges ta ceinture avec Ackerman !"

"Oui !"

Une minute plus tard, Mikasa tenait à présent parfaitement en l'air sans aucune difficulté devant les regards effarés des autres cadets.

Shadiz examina la ceinture de Mikasa. "La boucle de ta ceinture est cassé. Difficile donc de rester en l'air. Dans tous les cas, entraînes toi dure à partir de maintenant."

Une fois descendu, Mikasa s'approcha d'Eren. "Merci pour ton intervention. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir un équipement défectueux."

"C'était assez improbable en effet. Mais de tous ceux qui sont passés, tu étais la seule à trembler ainsi. Soit les autres ont tenu leur équilibre, soit ils se sont retournés. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait."

"Mais pourquoi m'avoir aider ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner." Le ton de Mikasa était quelque peu suspicieux.

"Pourquoi ?" Releva Eren. "Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas là pour la même raison que les autres."

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. "Que veux tu dire ? Je suis là pour devenir soldat."

"Oui mais pour chacun, ce n'est qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Tu n'as pas le même regard que la plupart des cadets. Ils veulent presque tous intégrer les Brigades spéciales ou la garnison du mur Sina pour être à l'abri. D'ailleurs, leur seule raison de s'être engager est pour redorer leur blason. Mais aucun ne connaît véritablement la peur des titans."

Mikasa répliqua. "Toi non plus apparement."

Eren leva les mains. "Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Mais certains humains ne valent pas mieux que les titans. Tuer les autres pour un profit personnel est pire que tuer par instinct."

Pendant un instant, Mikasa sembla trembler.

"Pour en revenir à toi, ton regard et ton attitude envers Armin me laissent à penser que tu souhaites avant tout le protéger lui. Qu'il est la raison de ta présence ici."

L'expression de Mikasa s'adoucit un peu. "Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste."

"Tes parents sont..."

Mikasa secoua la tête. "Non. Ils... ils ont tué un an avant la chute du mur Maria. Après ça, j'ai été recueilli par le docteur Jäger à Shiganshina. Avec sa femme, ils n'avaient pas pu concevoir d'enfant. Ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. C'est là que j'ai rencontré qui vivait dans le quartier. On est devenu amis. Mais Carla est morte il y a deux ans et Grisha est porté disparu. Enfin, le grand-père d'Armin faisait partie de l'opération de reconquête. Depuis, il est la dernière personne qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas le perdre."

Eren assimila ces révélations. Alors son père était tout de même venu depuis l'extérieur mais n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants que Sieg. Voilà qui compliquait les choses. À qui avait il transmis le Titan Assaillant après son échec chez les Reiss.

"Il me semble que la raison de ta présence ici est bien plus noble que n'importe qui. Par conséquent, il aurait été totalement injuste de devoir abandonner Armin à cause d'un simple problème technique. Mon intervention n'était pas guidée par la vertu mais par le bon sens. Maintenant, tu peux rester aux côtés d'Armin."

Mikasa lui sourit. "Désolé pour mon attitude d'hier soir. Tu t'es excusé, alors que j'ai été froide."

Eren balaya de la main. "C'est oublié. Mais un conseil. On est ici pour trois ans. Ne perds pas ton temps à juste t'entraîner. Penses aussi à sympathiser avec les autres. Ymir m'a dit que tu n'avais parler à personne dans votre dortoir hier. Essaye de t'ouvrir un peu aux autres."

C'était maintenant le dîner. Eren, Ymir, Mikasa et Armin mangeaient à la même table. Krista s'était joint à eux après l'insistance d'Ymir. D'abord timide, elle s'était peu à peu ouvert. Les discussions volaient d'un sujet à l'autre. Étrangement, Mikasa s'intégrait plutôt bien dans la conversation. Elle souriait légèrement par moment.

Eren put voir un Jean renfrogné pas loin. La face de cheval avait la veille cru pouvoir un tiquet avec Mikasa. Mais elle l'avait envoyé balader royalement. Nul doute que Jean n'était pas satisfait de voir un autre garçon autour de Mikasa. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeront jamais, voyage dans le temps ou non.

Armin s'enquit. "Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes engagé tous deux ? Vous avez le droit. Mais je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas appartenir à un système qui vous a négligé."

Eren échangea un regard avec Ymir. Tous deux devaient dissimulés leur inquiétude. Ils n'avaient pas songé à une raison de s'engager autre que d'aller vivre vers le mur Sina. Eren dut donc improviser en espérant qu'Ymir serait en accord.

"En grandissant, on s'est aperçu que fuir les problèmes ou le danger ne l'empêchera pas de nous rattraper tôt ou tard. Et le même principe s'applique aux titans. Tu peux aller vivre derrière le mur Sina. Mais si le mur Rose tombe, tu devras alors te battre, tu n'auras plus d'endroit ou fuir.

Ymir enchaîna. "Nous estimons donc que rester en retrait ne sert à rien. À nos yeux, le mieux est d'aller au devant de l'ennemi en étant préparer. Si on refuse de lui faire face, il finira pas nous frapper dans le dos. En gros, il faut selon nous se battre en permanence pour vivre vieux."

La salle entière s'était tut et les avait écouté. Ce discours était assez hors du commun parmi les cadets.

Armin commenta. "Donc vous ne visez pas du tout les Brigades spéciales ?"

Eren confirma. "Pas le moins du monde."

Jean éleva alors la voix. "Vous êtes vraiment des naïfs. Si vous allez vous battre contre les titans, vous mourrez rapidement."

Eren grimaça. "Et quel est l'alternative pour toi ? Se planquer en attendant que les titans brisent le mur ?"

Jean eut un sourire arrogant. "Je dis simplement qu'au moins je sais où est ma place. Je prend pas la grosse tête en prétendant pouvoir vaincre les titans."

Ymir fronça les sourcils. "Nous ne prétendons pas pouvoir les vaincre. Peut-être que nous mourrons en se battant contre eux. Mais quitte à mourir, nous préférons le faire la conscience tranquille."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Eren se leva et alla se mettre devant Jean. Toute l'attention était focalisée sur eux. "Tu as dit venir de Trost. Tu as de la famille là-bas ?"

"Ma mère oui. Mais je ne vois ce que..."

Eren le stoppa avec sa main. "Admettons que tu intègres les Brigades spéciales ou la garnison du mur Sina. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ta mère ?"

Jean ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Il ne s'était pas préparé à un argument pareil.

"D'après les rapports du Bataillon d'exploration, les titans apparaîtraient toujours au sud. Or c'est le district de Shiganshina qu'ils ont attaqué il y a deux ans, au sud du mur Maria. Puisque les titans ont pénétré par la brèche à cet endroit, on peut penser qu'ils vont suivre le même schéma et frapper à Trost la prochaine fois. Et à ce moment-là, ta chère maman pourrait être parmi les victimes. Elle pourrait même mourir en premier, écrasée par un rocher si le Titan Colossal explose à nouveau la porte extérieur. Et que feras tu pendant ce temps-là ? Ah oui ! Tu seras bien à l'abri et au chaud derrière le mur Sina."

À présent, tout le monde lançait à Jean des regards désapprobateurs et dégoûtés. Le concerné avait perdu toute son assurance.

"Si tu arrives à faire ça en gardant ta conscience tranquille, je me demande ce que tu ferais si on nous ordonnait d'aller nous battre maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer mais peut-être que tu pourrais abandonner tes camarades à leur mort. Autrement dit, l'attitude contraire d'un soldat. À ce rythme, tu ferais mieux de partir au lieu de faire croire aux autres qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi."

Eren s'en alla en laissant un Jean mortifié et humilié. Une fois dehors, il fut suivi par ses camarades de table.

Ymir remarqua. "C'est pas que je me sois ennuyer à t'écouter rabaisser cette face de cheval, mais je pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin."

"Tu ne penses pas que tu en as un peu trop dit Eren ?" Demanda Armin d'un ton calme.

"Ce n'était pas réaliste selon toi ?"

Armin baissa la tête d'un air soucieux. "Si mais..."

"Réponds moi franchement Armin. Comptes tu intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration ?"

Armin regarda brusquement Eren. "Comment tu le sais ?"

Eren haussa les épaules. "Tu as pas mal parlé du monde extérieur à table. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu rêves de l'explorer. Et pour ça, tu n'as qu'une option. Mais Jean m'a tout l'air du genre à dénigrer voire insulter tout ce qu'il trouve ridicule ou irréaliste. Il suffit de voir comment il s'est moqué de nos raisons pour intégrer l'armé. S'il avait apprit ton attention d'aller chez les explorateurs, tu aurais probablement le droit à trois ans de moquerie. J'ai donc préféré lui clouer le bec tout de suite. J'ai pour habitude de traiter les ennuis de manière radicale."

Sur ce, les cinq amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ymir, Krista et Mikasa allèrent vers le dortoir des filles, tandis qu'Eren et Armin se dirigeaient vers le leur.

Une fois couché, Armin parla. "Tu sais Eren, c'est gentil d'avoir aidé Mikasa ce matin. Et aussi de m'avoir protégé des moqueries de Jean. Même si je trouve toujours que tes mots ont été brutaux."

"Je te l'ai dis Armin. On est tous deux des survivants, les filles aussi. C'est normal à mes yeux qu'on s'entraide."

Armin fit une pause. "Krista aussi est une survivante tu penses ? Elle n'a pas parlé de ses origines. Pas même d'où elle vient. Je veux dire même Bertolt, qui très renfermé, m'en a parlé."

"Toi et Mikasa n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir vécu l'enfer. J'imagine qu'elle aussi mais d'une manière différente. Les êtres humains peuvent être des démons pires que les titans. Ces derniers ont au moins le mérite de tuer uniquement par nature. À l'inverse, les hommes font preuve de cruauté. Cela peut être bien plus marquant. Krista a du subir une expérience douloureuse. J'ignore de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Peut-être qu'elle en parlera un jour."

"Je l'espère." Armin fit une pause. "Sinon je me demandais..."

"Oui ?"

"Tu as dit durant le repas que la police militaire avait très peu d'influence dans la cité souterraine. Est ce que cela comprend le contrôle des ouvrages ?"

Eren eut un petit rire. "Tu me demandes si je connais des choses sur le monde extérieur."

"Euh... oui."

"Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait plusieurs livres traitant du sujet. En me faufilant chez lui un jour, j'ai pu en lire quelqu'uns. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. En tout cas, je serais ravi de partager mon savoir avec toi un de ces quatre."


	8. Les âmes sans peur et sans peine

Armin leva les yeux de son cahier et scruta le paysage qui les entourait. Mis à part quelques forêts et formations rocheuses parsemées ça et là, le désert aride s'étendait dans toutes les directions, sans aucun signe de civilisation.

Juste devant lui se trouvait Marco, chevauchant son cheval à un rythme lent mais régulier. À côté de lui se trouvaient Eren et Mina. Derrière eux se trouvaient Sasha, Connie et Krista, avec Jean à l'arrière du groupe.

Marco et Eren semblaient être les seuls à rester concentrés, tandis que les autres montraient divers signes de fatigue et d'ennui.

Armin se tourna de nouveau vers l'avant et écrivit quelques notes.

Il était difficile de croire qu'un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis le début de leur formation. C'était une période assez courte, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses.

Armin fut soulagé de constater qu'il était capable de suivre le rythme des autres lorsqu'il s'agissait des exigences physiques de l'entraînement pour devenir soldat. Il était encore meilleur dans la salle de classe et il savait qu'il serait toujours l'un des membres les plus faibles, mais il était reconnaissant de ne pas être un fardeau.

Eren et Ymir étaient devenus ses amis proches. Krista également, bien que la blonde soit toujours réservé comme l'avait indiqué Eren. Ils se sont concentré aussi sur la découverte de leurs camarades cadets. C'est grâce à eux qu'Armin connaissait bien Marco, Connie et Sasha, entre autres, et Eren avait même réussi à faire en sorte que Mikasa devienne moins réservée et devienne amie avec d'autres cadettes.

En ce qui concerne Mikasa, Armin avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour Eren. Il avait soupçonné que c'était le cas, mais il n'en était pas sûr jusqu'à récemment. C'était étonnant dans la mesure où Mikasa n'avait jamais encore été ouvert au romantisme. Il avait imaginé qu'Eren serait trop dense pour s'en rendre compte, et Mikasa serait condamnée à un amour non partagé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le dire.

Mais au contraire, Eren s'était aussi beaucoup attaché à Mikasa. Peu à peu, la jeune fille avait perdu son côté surprotectrice. Elle ne veillait plus en permanence sur Armin et se souciait également d'Eren dans la mesure du raisonnable. Cela avait du plaire à Eren qui était devenu bien plus ouvert et prévenant avec elle

Une autre personne qu'Armin avait remarquée ressentir des sentiments pour Mikasa était Jean. Armin eut pitié du jeune homme, car le cœur de Mikasa appartenait clairement à Eren. Le coup de foudre pour Jean était donc voué à l'échec dès le début. En outre, le coup de boule d'Eren au tout début avait immédiatement poussé Jean à se remettre en question. Bien qu'il n'ait pas perdu son but d'intégrer la police militaire, il avait perdu son côté arrogant et prétentieux. Néanmoins, cela a créé une rivalité amicale entre Eren et Jean.

Une autre qui avait attiré l'attention était Ymir. Même si elle se mêlait plutôt aux filles, elle discutait souvent avec les garçons du fait de son lien avec Eren. La personne dont elle était le plus proche était Krista. La nature timide et prévenante de la blonde était clairement un frein pour se faire des amis. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Ymir l'avait prise sous son aile et veillait sur elle. En outre, elle était bon amie aussi avec Mikasa et Sasha. Pour Mikasa, il avait été étonnant qu'elle laisse son frère devenir aussi proche d'elle. Encore une fois, c'était un signe avant coureur de la confiance témoigné. Pour Sasha, Ymir roulait des yeux à chaque fois que le sergent la punissait pour avoir volé dans le garde manger. Mais à côté de ça, les deux n'avaient aucun souci pour rigoler.

Armin avait trouvé que Ymir et Eren agissaient vraiment comme un duo imparable qui savait en permanence ce que l'autre pensait. Quoi qu'ils aient vécu dans la cité souterraine, ils étaient doué pour travailler en équipe et réagir rapidement.

La confiance d'Eren et d'Ymir a fait d'eux des personnes qui plaisaient près à tout le monde. Ils étaient les favoris de la 104e brigade. Mais ce n'est pas seulement leur attitude et leur confiance qui les ont rendu populaires, c'est aussi leur talent. Pendant l'entraînement, ils ont toujours figuré parmi les meilleurs élèves, seul Mikasa les ayant surpassés. Leur dévouement a inspiré les autres cadets, ce qui a incité beaucoup d'entre eux à s'efforcer davantage.

Même Jean, qui essayait seulement d'entrer dans la police militaire, semblait impressionné par Eren, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Marcel aussi était une personne prévenante. Avec son âge avancé, il était pour beaucoup le grand-frère de la bande. Porco était plus réservé mais s'intégrait bien aussi. Les deux avaient démontré des compétences supérieurs à la moyenne durant l'entraînement. En définitive, les frères Galliard étaient comme les Kruger, mais un cran en-dessous.

De même pour le duo Reiner et Bertolt. L'un amical, l'autre renfermé, les deux restaient des compagnons sympathiques qui étaient particulièrement doué.

La seule qui restait à l'écart en toutes circonstances était Annie. La fille blonde était très peu évasive et avait peu de contacts humains. Elle échangeait parfois à peine quelques avec Mina mais c'est tout.

Armin jeta un coup d'œil à Eren et Ymir. Aujourd'hui, les deux ne semblaient pas être dans leur état normal. Ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes et plus réservés que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose les dérangeaient.

Armin secoua la tête. Peut-être était-ce juste la banalité de l'exercice auquel ils étaient engagés.

Une partie du 104e brigade avait été divisée en deux groupes. Le premier groupe était composé d'Armin, Marco, Eren, Mina, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir et Jean. Le second groupe était composé de Mikasa, Thomas, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Daz, Nic, Marcel et Porco .

Ils devaient faire un aller-retour sur une distance de 40 km, un groupe voyageant le long de l'extrémité ouest et l'autre groupe empruntant l'extrémité est. À la fin, ils atteignaient une forêt, se réunissaient et échangeaient des informations, puis revenaient en boucle sur les terrains d'entraînement. Le but de l'exercice était de voir comment ils pouvaient se débrouiller en l'absence de crise.

Jusqu'à présent, la plupart des cadets semblaient simplement s'ennuyer, même s'ils maintenaient un rythme constant, et écoutaient Marco lorsqu'il leur donnait des instructions.

Armin jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit un lézard marchant parallèlement à eux dans un endroit plus végétal.

Jean l'a aussi remarqué. "Hé, ce lézard nous suit depuis un moment."

Les yeux de Sasha s'illuminèrent. "Ils sont délicieux tu sais."

Jean la regarda. "Oh vraiment?"

Sasha hocha la tête. "Ouais. Ma famille et moi en mangions. Ils ont un goût de poulet."

Jean sourit. "Très bien alors."

Jean a poussé son cheval en avant.

Marco a protesté. "Attendre!"

Jean a rappelé. "Si la chasse à la nourriture fait partie de l'exercice, alors quoi de mieux que d'attraper ce lézard?"

Krista a pleuré. "Ne fais pas ça!"

Jean sortit ses lames, pointa avec soin et frappa le lézard par le dos, le tuant instantanément.

Jean sourit. "Je t'ai eu!"

Connie sourit. "Agréable!"

Sasha a applaudi. "Woo! Nous allons bien manger ce soir!"

Armin sourit à leurs singeries et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir quelle était la réaction d'Eren. À sa grande surprise, Eren semblait toujours plutôt sombre et ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Jean a mis le lézard mort avec ses provisions et bientôt, ils étaient de nouveau sur le chemin. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur voyage, Armin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Eren?

Cette nuit-là, ils ont monté le camp. Le lézard s'est avéré être assez grand pour tous les nourrir et, avec l'aide de Sasha, ils ont pu prendre un bon repas autour d'un feu de camp chaleureux.

Armin ne parla pas beaucoup, prenant simplement le temps d'apprécier la compagnie des autres.

Marco parlait à Jean d'être un bon leader, ce que Jean semblait prendre au sérieux. Armin savait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Mais bien qu'ils voulaient tous les deux entrer dans la police militaire, ils voulaient le faire pour différentes raisons. Jean voulait principalement mener une vie décente et s'éloigner des Titans, tandis que Marco voulait corriger la corruption à l'intérieur et servir le roi. Armin était heureux que certaines des idées de Marco retiennent l'attention de Jean, bien que son désir de prouver qu'Eren ait tort soit en partie de montrer qu'il ne fuyait pas simplement les Titans.

Armin jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'Eren avait toujours le même air sombre que celui qu'il avait eu toute la journée et fixait distraitement le feu.

Armin se glissa à côté de lui. "Hey Eren."

Eren se tourna vers lui. "Hmm?"

Armin le regarda avec incertitude. "Est-ce que ça va? Tu as été très silencieux aujourd'hui."

Eren sourit. "Oh, je vais bien."

Mais Armin pouvait dire que le sourire était forcé. "Tu es sûr?"

Eren hocha la tête. "Ouais."

Armin fronça les sourcils. "D'accord alors."

Bientôt, ils éteignirent le feu et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Armin fut actif pendant un moment, mais finit par s'endormir.

"QUE SE PASSE-T-IL?!"

Le cri de Connie réveilla Armin comme une gifle au visage.

Armin se redressa et se figea.

Ils étaient entourés de tous côtés par un groupe d'hommes vêtus de sacs sur la tête qui braquaient des fusils sur eux. Les autres étaient maintenant tous réveillés et levaient les yeux sur les hommes étranges avec confusion et peur.

Après un moment de silence, l'un des hommes a parlé. "Ne bougez pas. Rassemblez leur équipement tridimensionnel."

Eren répondit d'une voix étonnamment calme. "Et que ferez-vous avec eux?"

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux à peine visibles à travers les trous du sac. "Il y a des gens qui vont payer gentiment pour eux. Vous ne pouvez pas battre les Titans de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la vente de matériel inutile?"

Eren secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre analyse de la situation, mais l'équipement peut être remplacé, alors que des vies ne le peuvent pas. Je coopérerai donc, tant que vous ne menacerez pas la vie de mes amis."

L'homme rit sournoisement. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu te comportes bien, nous ne te tuerons pas."

Les voleurs ont rassemblé les équipements 3D et les ont placés dans un wagon qu'ils avaient à proximité.

Armin essaya de ravaler sa peur et d'analyser la situation. Leurs chevaux étaient partis. Il est apparu que les voleurs les avaient lâchés et les avaient effrayés. Ils étaient légèrement plus nombreux que les voleurs, mais ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Il serait donc stupide de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, Armin était perplexe. Eren avait semblé être dérangé par quelque chose toute la journée. Mais lorsque la situation devint soudainement très difficile, le brun se montra assez calme. Il n'a pas compris.

Peu de temps après, les voleurs avaient rassemblé tout le matériel et traînaient Krista vers le chariot. Elle avait l'air effrayée, mais ne leur résistait pas, leurs armes l'ayant empêchée de passer à l'acte.

L'homme qui semblait être en charge a regardé les cadets. "Maintenant, juste pour nous assurer que vous ne nous suivez pas, nous la prendrons en otage. Nous la libérerons une fois que nous serons partis. Mais si vous venez après nous, elle en paiera le prix. »

Eren fit un pas en avant. "Non."

Tout le monde regarda Eren comme s'il était fou.

L'homme le regarda incrédule. "Excuses-moi?"

Le visage d'Eren devint sérieux. "Je ne vais pas te laisser l'emmener. Si tu dois emmener quelqu'un, emmène-moi à la place."

Les yeux de Historia s'écarquillèrent.

Armin eut le souffle coupé. "Eren!"

L'homme se renfrogna. "Insolent gamin. Bien. Mais si vous nous causez des ennuis, vous êtes mort, comprenez?"

Eren hocha la tête. "Je comprends."

Armin regarda son ami avec incrédulité. "Eren..."

Eren lui sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien."

Les voleurs ont ligoté Eren et l'ont placé dans le wagon. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient partis et les membres de la 104e étaient immobiles dans la forêt maintenant silencieuse et vide.

Connie grimaça. "Bon sang."

Jean se renfrogna. "Je suppose que ce bâtard n'était pas juste en train de parler. Merde."

Murmura Krista. "Il ... il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Pourquoi ..."

Sasha regarda Marco avec incertitude. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

Marco soupira et se frotta la nuque. "Je ne sais pas. Devrions-nous les poursuivre? Ou devrions-nous retourner sur les terrains d'entraînement et signaler ce qui s'est passé?"

Ymir répondit. "On les poursuit bien sûr."

Devant ses camarades perplexes, elle commença à grimper à l'arbre. Une fois en haut, les autres s'aperçurent que les feuilles recouvraient une grande couverture noire drapée sur le dessus de la branche. Ymir ôta la couverture et tout le monde haleta en voyant ce que la couverture cachait.

Connie la regarda avec incrédulité. "Est-ce...?"

Armin acquiesça. "Le matériel 3D d'Eren. C'est comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver, alors il l'a caché ici au cas où."

Jean croisa les bras. "Bon sang. Maintenant, ce bâtard est clairvoyant aussi?"

Sasha le regarda avec incertitude. "Que veut dire clairvoyant?"

Jean soupira.

Ymir tendit le matériel à Marco, puis descendit de l'arbre.

Ymir les regarda tous avec détermination. "Avec mon frère, on s'est fait dépouillé plusieurs fois dans la cité souterraine. La racaille attend que vous dormiez et vous détrousse même si vous avez un couteau sur vous. Alors avec le temps, on a pris l'habitude de cacher une arme à proximité de l'endroit où on dort par simple précaution."

Jean acquiesça. "Bien. Alors, quel est notre premier mouvement?"

Sasha a parlé. "Eh bien, la première chose à faire est de trouver un point culminant où nous pourrons avoir une bonne vue de la région..."

Après environ une heure de marche, le groupe de cadets a atteint le sommet de la montagne la plus proche, ce qui leur a permis de mieux voir la région environnante.

Jean a appelé. "Là."

Il désigna une colonne de fumée située à quelques kilomètres de là, près d'une formation rocheuse dans la forêt.

Armin le regarda. " De la fumée. Ce doit être là leur campement."

Marco fit un pas en avant. "Allons là-bas."

Jean acquiesça. "D'accord."

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à descendre la montagne, cependant, un bourdonnement audible vint de la direction du camp des voleurs. Tous levèrent les yeux.

Connie fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?"

La seconde suivante, une partie de la formation rocheuse a commencé à s'effondrer.

Armin le regarda attentivement. "Une avalanche?"

Il s'est figé. "Oh non. Eren!"

Les autres ont réagi alarmés.

Ymir prépara son équipement. "Je vais aller de l'avant, repérer la situation. Vous les autres, vous suivez, d'accord?"

Marco acquiesça. "Oui."

Ymir a glissé sur le flanc de la montagne et a utilisé son équipement pour commencer à foncer à travers la forêt.

Environ une heure plus tard, Jean avait retrouvé les autres et ils ont allumé un autre feu pour se réchauffer, s'occuper d'Eren dont une balle avait traversé le torse.

Selon Ymir, le chariot des voleurs avaient explosé, certainement à cause d'un chargement dangereux. Ils étaient arrêtés près d'une falaise ce qui a provoqué une avalanche. Presque tous les voleurs étaient morts sur le coup. Un seul avait survécu et avait tiré sur Eren avant que ce dernier ne lui brise la nuque, non sans se faire tirer dessus au passage.

Mina recula après avoir pansé la blessure d'Eren. "On dirait qu'il ira bien. La balle l'a traversé et semble avoir manqué tous les organes vitaux."

Jean regarda la forme endormie d'Eren avec incrédulité. "Il est fou. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous ... et après s'être fait tirer dessus, le maniaque a quand même réussi à se relever et ..."

Marco intervint. "Il essayait juste de nous protéger. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait assassiné de sang-froid."

Jean grimaça. "Ouais, je sais. Cela ne me fait pas me sentir mieux cependant. Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé."

Connie frissonna. "Pourtant, c'est bizarre de voir comment il a été capable de faire tout ça. C'est comme s'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant."

Connie jeta un coup d'œil à travers le feu. "Hey Ymir, est-ce qu'il a déjà fait quelque chose comme ça avant?"

Ymir resta silencieux, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde.

Les yeux de Connie s'élargirent. "Vous voulez dire qu'il l'a... ?"

Jean et Marco avaient l'air surpris, tandis que Krista avait l'air légèrement horrifiée.

Sasha eut le souffle coupé. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Ymir se déplaça inconfortablement. "Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir, compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne, d'accord?"

Les autres acceptèrent et Ymir commença à contrecœur son récit d'un ton neutre.

"Pendant longtemps, Eren et moi avons vraiment du lutté pour survivre. Notre environnement était très impitoyable et cruel. Pour une personne qui nous remerciait, une autre voulait nous faire la peau rafler le peu qu'on avait. Très souvent, on a du courir pour ne pas mourir. Jusqu'au jour où on a du faire ce qui s'imposait à nous. Pour faire simple, la menace était à la fois devant et derrière nous. La fuite n'était pas possible cette fois là. Alors on a fait ce qui était nécessaire pour rester en vie.

Il y eut un silence total pendant une minute ou deux, à part le crépitement du feu.

Ymir reprit. "On n'a jamais éprouvé aucun plaisir à ôter la vie. On en fait encore des cauchemars. Mais même pour un ennemi à terre, il peut toujours revenir se venger. On s'est promis de toujours être soudé, de ne jamais se laisser tomber. Alors plusieurs fois, on a achevé des sales types. On en a aucune fierté. Juste un soulagement que l'autre n'ait pas passer l'arme gauche. Alors oui. Il a déjà tué. Et comme moi, il n'hésitera pas à recommencer s'il le faut. Certains humains sont des pourritures. Entre eux et des personnes de bien, il y a pas à tortiller, on préfère que ce soit les pourritures qui meurent."

Connie jeta un coup d'œil au sol. "Zut."

Krista regarda tristement Ymir. "Quel âge aviez vous la première fois que... ?"

Ymir hésita. "Moi douze ans, Eren neuf ans."

Les yeux de Krista s'élargirent.

Sasha fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Est ce pour cela que vous agissez toujours de façon si homogène?"

Ymir acquiesça. "Ouais, ça en fait partie."

Marco soupira. "Je savais que votre vie avait été dure à Mithras, mais ça..."

Krista fixa le feu. "Il l'a fait pour nous protéger. C'est ce qui compte vraiment."

Connie grimaça. "Je sais. Mais encore que ..."

Jean murmura pour lui-même. "Comment suis-je censé rivaliser avec ça ?"

Mina rigola un peu et bientôt tout le monde se joignit aux frais de Jean, le faisant rougir. Bien que Jean n'apprécie pas ce moment embarrassant, il doit admettre que cela contribue à alléger un peu l'ambiance.

Eren a commencé à remuer. Mais au lieu de se réveiller, il se mit à murmurer fébrilement, comme s'il faisait un rêve inquiétant.

Armin s'approcha de lui. "Eren, ça va? Dis quelque chose!"

Marmonna Eren. "Doit ... protéger ... eux ... doit ... protéger ... Historia ..."

La plupart des cadets étaient simplement perplexes devant les mots d'Eren, mais Krista se figea, son visage s'illuminant de choc et d'horreur, chose que seul Ymir remarqua

Sasha regarda Eren avec incertitude. "Il dit qu'il a besoin de nous protéger?"

Marco fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, il l'a déjà fait. Mais qui est Historia?"

Les autres semblaient confus et Krista essaya à la hâte de feindre la confusion avec eux. Mais tandis que les autres cadets étaient capables de se rendormir rapidement, sous le regard de Marco, Krista se sentit bouleversée, ravie et terrifiée par les paroles d'Eren en même temps.

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent l'autre groupe au point de rendez vous avec l'autre groupe. Après avoir raconté la turbulence de la veille excepté le voleur tué par Eren, celui-ci eut le droit à des réprimandes de la part de Mikasa. Ensuite, les cadets se mirent à fouiller le lieu de l'avalanche pour trouver des morceaux d'équipements encore utilisable.

Pendant ce temps, Armin prit soin d'examiner la scène

_Cela ressemblait vraiment à une avalanche ou à une glissade rocheuse._ _Mais c'est étrange._ _Quelle en est la cause?_ _Et comment cela a-t-il tué tous les voleurs?_ _Sûrement plus d'un aurait dû s'écarter à temps comme Eren._ _Et beaucoup de pierres sont directement sur les cadavres des voleurs, presque comme si elles avaient été placées exprès._ _L'histoire d'Eren semble avoir un sens, mais en même temps on a l'impression de rater quelque chose..._


	9. Chapter 8 : La fin de la formation

Ymir et Krista étaient tranquillement allongés à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les deux amis se reposaient sous le crépuscule du soir, après une longue journée d'entraînement. Les deux filles étaient collés l'une à l'autre. Elles étaient devenus encore plus proches après l'incident des voleurs. Krista était venu voir Eren qui discutait avec sa soeur.

_Krista s'approcha nerveusement d'Eren qui était en plein débat avec Ymir. Bien que le brun soit un modèle, une référence, un grand-frère pour beaucoup, il y avait des moments où il insistait pour qu'on le laisse seul avec sa grand-soeur. Les deux avaient sûrement des choses personnels à se dire._

_Krista toussota pour attirer l'attention. "Excusez moi ! Je pourrais te parler Eren." Elle regarda Ymir. "En privé de préférence."_

_Ymir la rassura. "On sait pourquoi tu es là Krista. J'ai déjà raconté à Eren ce qu'il avait dit pendant son sommeil. On est tous les deux au courant pour toi."_

_Krista se figea, apeuré. "Mais comment..."_

_Ymir sourit malicieusement. "Voyons, entre frère et soeur, on ne se cache rien._

_Eren intervint et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Krista dans un espoir de la rassurer. "Ce que veut dire Ymir, c'est que nous connaissons ton passé. En particulier ton véritable nom et ce qui est arrivé à ta mère."_

_La respiration de Krista s'accéléra. "Donc vous savez pour... mon père ?"_

_Eren acquiesça. "En effet. On l'a croisé un jour. Il ne nous a pas vu. Les hommes qui s'en sont pris à ta mère et toi étaient les gardes du corps de sa famille."_

_"Mais vous ne craignez pas qu'ils viennent après vous ?" C'était typique de Krista. Même quand sa vie était possiblement en danger, c'était celle des autres qui la préoccupait avant tout._

_Ymir se moqua. "Si ces bâtards parviennent à sortir de leurs tombes, on les attend de pied ferme."_

_Krista écarquilla les yeux. "Leurs tombes ?! Alors ils sont..."_

_Eren et Ymir hochèrent simultanément la tête._

_Eren continua. "Je sais que c'est terrifiant. Néanmoins, saches que nous te protégerons autant que nous le pourrons. Nous sommes tes amis et serons toujours là pour toi. Par ailleurs, ton secret sera bien gardé."_

_Ymir prit le relais. "Nous n'en avons pas parlé plus tôt car nous ne voulions pas te presser. C'est ton droit de partager ça avec ceux que tu juges digne. Nous voulions que tu prennes ton temps."_

_Krista parvint à reprendre son calme malgré le choc. "Je vous fais confiance. Mais... à chaque fois que je pense à mon passé, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être désiré."_

_Ymir la stoppa." Ne pense jamais ça Krista. Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes ta famille. On est là les uns pour les autres. Alors tu es désiré. Ne l'oublie jamais."_

La plupart des cadets semblaient avoir le même mélange d'excitation et de nervosité à propos de l'obtention du diplôme qui viendrait dans un mois. Les seuls à ne pas l'être étaient Mikasa, Eren, Ymir et Marcel.

Après l'exercice où les voleurs étaient apparus, le récit de la façon dont Eren avait risqué sa vie pour ses amis s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre parmi le reste des cadets et sa réputation ne faisait que s'améliorer. Lui et Ymir devinrent comme des symboles pour le reste de la 104e, les puissants leaders sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter en cas de problème.

Armin avait réfléchi à l'incident, car certains détails ne semblaient toujours pas concorder. Les actions d'Eren semblaient trop délibérées, presque comme s'il l'avait planifié. Mais alors, comment aurait-il pu connaître les voleurs à l'avance? Alors qu'il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose et qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Eren ne partageait pas, il décida finalement de le mettre de côté pour le moment.

À mesure que le temps passait, il semblait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose qui rassemblait les gens, et pas seulement en tant que camarades et amis.

Les premières personnes à être jumelées ont été Franz et Hannah, qui, après de nombreuses taquineries, ont finalement avoué qu'elles étaient ensemble. Armin ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais il était heureux pour eux et espérait qu'ils avaient un bel avenir devant eux, chose difficile à trouver en tant que soldat.

Les prochains à être jumelés étaient en réalité Eren et Mikasa. Cela avait pris Armin au dépourvu, puisqu'un jour, Mikasa était soudain d'une humeur joyeuse inhabituelle et elle avait regarder Eren toute la journée.

Ce soir-là, Eren lui avait dit qu'il était au courant des sentiments de Mikasa depuis un moment maintenant et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire. Mais après l'incident avec les voleurs, il s'est rendu compte à quel point il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie et a décidé de tirer le meilleur parti du temps dont il disposait. Il y aura probablement des luttes et des difficultés dans les années à venir, il était donc préférable de profiter des moments les plus heureux maintenant. De plus, il souhaitait que Mikasa soit heureuse et s'ouvrait à ses sentiments, déterminé à tirer le meilleur parti du moment présent.

En tant que cadet parmi les plus populaires, la relation entre Eren et Mikasa a attiré beaucoup de commérages et d'attention, bien que personne ne les ait taquinés à ce sujet lorsqu'ils étaient présents. Dans le cas d'Eren, c'était parce qu'ils le respectaient suffisamment pour le laisser faire. Dans le cas de Mikasa, c'était parce qu'ils savaient à quel point elle était dure et ne voulaient pas se la mettre à dos.

Armin était heureux pour eux, mais il sentait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Eren. Il savait qu'Eren aimait Mikasa, mais est-ce que cela a été aussi profond que l'amour de Mikasa pour lui? Était-il avec elle parce qu'il ressentait vraiment la même chose, ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il voulait la rendre heureuse? C'était peut-être un peu des deux? Armin n'était pas sûr, mais il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils le méritaient sûrement.

Quelques mois après l'officialisation entre Eren et Mikasa, Armin avait commencé à sérieusement se rapprocher de Krista. Pour une raison mystérieuse, la jeune fille s'était soudainement ouvert à lui et Ymir après l'incident des voleurs. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, Armin appréciait le changement qui s'était muté en une relation amoureuse. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne l'admettaient par nervosité et timidité.

La dernière inconnue était l'attitude de Krista envers Eren. Depuis l'incident des voleurs, quelque chose avait changé. Eren lui avait épargné d'être prise en otage. Malgré tout, Krista semblait nerveuse à proximité d'Eren. Armin ne pouvait l'expliquer. Cependant, il avait le sentiment que la réponse était juste devant lui. Il voulait aider Krista par tous les moyens possibles.

Mis à part quelques torches allumées, le terrain d'entraînement était dans le noir complet. En un coup d'œil, il sembla que tout le monde était rentré pour la nuit.

Mais il y avait deux personnes qui étaient encore éveillées et qui étaient assises au bord des marches, les doigts entrelacés et regardant les étoiles. Ils savaient que s'ils étaient pris, ils auraient des problèmes, mais ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu'ils ne le seraient pas.

Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil à Eren, souriant doucement. Les trois dernières années ont apporté de nombreux changements, certains émotionnels et certains physiques. Eren n'était plus un garçon, mais un jeune homme, et Mikasa découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder trop longtemps sans commencer à se sentir bien au chaud.

Ce soir, cependant, elle remarqua que son regard était troublé. Quelque chose l'avait dérangé ces derniers temps et, alors qu'elle l'ignorait au début, elle décida de voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Elle lui serra la main. "Eren, ça va? Tu as été plutôt calme ces derniers temps."

Eren la regarda, le visage grave. "La remise des diplômes est dans quelques mois. Et après cela ... nous serons dans l'armée, face aux Titans."

Mikasa le regarda attentivement. "Avez-vous des doutes?"

Eren secoua la tête. "Dans la cité souterraine, des personnes que je connaissait sont mortes. Pas des ordures, mais des bonnes âmes. Ça faisait mal de les voir partir. Et je sais que plus de gens vont devoir mourir pour que nous puissions reprendre Wall Maria. Et certains d'entre eux pourraient même être ceux que nous avons connu. "

Eren commença à avoir l'air affolé. "Mais ... je ... je ne veux plus revivre ça. C'était déjà assez grave ... la première fois."

À sa grande surprise, Mikasa réalisa qu'Eren pleurait, une chose qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis des années.

Eren murmura. "Dans mes rêves ... je les vois morts ... tout le temps. Les autres ... je veux les protéger ... mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux... et la pensée que mes rêves pourraient devenir réalité... que j'échouerai encore... je... »

Mikasa le prit dans ses bras et le prit dans ses bras. "Tu ne peux t'attendre à les protéger tous. Tu n'es qu'une personne."

Eren renifla. "Je sais. Et pourtant ... j'ai l'impression que je devrais ..."

Mikasa se recula et regarda Eren, ses yeux calmes fixant ses yeux larmoyants. "Je ne peux pas promettre que tout ira bien. Mais je peux promettre ceci. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. Et tu n'es pas seul."

Eren sourit et la seconde suivante se pencha en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

Peu importe combien de fois ils le faisaient, cela lui donnait toujours un frisson dans le dos. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, savourant l'instant. Leurs baisers ont commencé calmement, mais bientôt Eren était allongé sur le sol et Mikasa était sur lui, ses baisers devenant de plus en plus avides. Alors que ses lèvres étaient toujours enroulées autour des siennes, elle se baissa et commença à déboutonner son uniforme. Elle finit de déboutonner l'uniforme, exposant la poitrine d'Eren, avant de se retirer et de le regarder avec incertitude.

Elle avait déjà essayé d'aller au-delà des baisers auparavant, mais lors de toutes ses tentatives précédentes, Eren l'arrêtait toujours, affirmant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais cette fois, il ne disait rien. Elle lui toucha doucement le ventre, comme pour demander la permission. Les yeux d'Eren brillèrent et il acquiesça à peine.

Sentant soudain qu'il y avait des papillons dans son ventre, elle leva la main et commença à déboutonner son propre uniforme. Un moment plus tard, Eren commença à l'aider et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leur respiration devenant de plus en plus échauffée.

Quelques nuits plus tard, une rencontre très différente a eu lieu plus loin du terrain principal.

Reiner, Bertolt, Marcel, Porco et Annie étaient assis sur une série de souches d'arbres, semblant plutôt sérieux.

Marcel regarda Annie. "Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

Annie soupira. "Pas très bien. J'ai fini par ramper dans les égouts du centre-ville. Il y avait cet homme à la veste noire qui était différent des autres. Il est habile. J'ai failli être attrapé. Il aurait peut-être vu mon visage. Même si je fais partie de la police militaire, en sa présence, il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire."

Marcel fronça les sourcils. "Une limite, hein..."

Annie regarda Marcel avec incertitude. "Prenons les informations que nous avons rassemblées jusqu'à maintenant et retournons à Mahr. Cela fait déjà plus de cinq ans que nous sommes arrivés ici. Quelle que soit les informations que nous ayons, ils nous accueilleront avec plaisir."

Marcel la regarda sérieusement. "Tu crois vraiment ça?"

Annie n'a pas répondu. Les autres garçons n'avaient rien à dire non plus.

"Avec ces résultats après cinq ans, Mahr va certainement être déçu."

Reiner insista. "Alors quoi? Que faisons-nous?"

Marcel se leva. "Nous détruisons le mur Rose."

Ses camarades guerriers semblèrent légèrement choquées, mais attendirent qu'il élabore.

Marcel continua. "Pacte de non-agression, cela ne change rien à notre plan de localiser le Titan Originel. Lorsque nous, stagiaires, nous serons rassemblés à Trost, le Bataillon d'exploration partira en expédition. Sans eux, l'intérieur des murs tombera dans un chaos total et nous serons également obligés de nous battre. Nous nous cacherons, et même si nos corps ne peuvent pas être retrouvés, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on pense que nous sommes toujours en vie. "

Marcel leva les mains. "Après nous nous mêlerons aux réfugiés et entrerons dans la capitale. Selon la situation, nous pourrons continuer à être soldats. Même si nous ne faisons pas partie des dix meilleurs, nous pouvons toujours rejoindre la police militaire locale. La clé est d'être dans une position où il est facile de suivre les mouvements du roi. "

Annie a grimacé. "Beaucoup de vos amis vont mourir cependant. Ce sera une hécatombe ..."

Reiner s'est agenouillé devant elle. "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Ce ne sont pas nos amis. Contrairement à nous, ce sont des démons eldiens. Cependant, gagner leur confiance peut s'avérer utile."

Annie s'est moquée. "Tu t'attends honnêtement à ce que je te croie ? Je vous ai vu interagir avec eux. Aucun de vous n'est capable de mentir là-dessus. Malgré ce que vous prétendez, je pense qu'au fond vous savez que ces personnes ne sont pas vraiment des démons. Si vous vouliez le contraire, alors vous n'auriez pas dû créer de liens avec autant d'entre eux. Cela ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour vous tous. "

Le visage de Reiner s'assombrit. "Au moins, je sais où est ma loyauté. Est-ce que tu sympathises avec ces démons ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es réticente à la destruction du mur Rose?"

Annie se renfrogna. "Non. Je connais ma place. Si vous pensez que la destruction du mur Rose est ce qu'il faut faire pour que nous puissions terminer notre mission et rentrer chez nous, alors soit."

Porco intervînt avec son air méprisant pour le blond. « Laisses là Reiner ! On veut tous rentrer chez nous. Et on fera ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

Reiner acquiesça. "Bien."

Marcel se releva lentement. "Laissons cela pour ce soir. Nous discuterons de nouveau demain ..."

Soudainement, ils ont entendu une brindille casser à quelques mètres.

Bertolt se retourna. "Quoi?"

Porco s'alarma. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

Le son provenait d'une partie de buissons située à proximité.

Le cœur de Reiner se mit à battre la chamade. _Oh non._ _Est-ce que quelqu'un..._

Les cinq guerriers ont lentement rampé vers les buissons...

Et une créature à fourrure noire est sortie en courant, les faisant sauter, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Reiner laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "C'était juste un raton laveur."

Annie se mit à rire légèrement.

La frayeur terminée, les trois d'entre eux ont commencé à regagner la caserne.

Bertolt prit la parole. "Tu sais, je continue à faire le même rêve..."

Dans les buissons, Eren laissa échapper le soupir de soulagement qu'il retenait.

_Merde._ _Bon sang._ _C'était trop près, trop près._ _Je ne peux pas risquer de refaire ça._ _Pourtant, je sais quels sont leurs plans maintenant, alors je n'ai pas besoin de le faire._

_C'est donc Marcel qui l'a suggéré._ _Et tandis qu'Annie semblait un peu hésitante, elle l'acceptait tout de même._ _Un peu décevant._ _Reiner est bien décidé à suivre la doctrine Mahr. Aucune chance pour lui. Quant à Porco et Bertolt, les deux semblent résignés, soit disant que le monde leur a imposé ça..._

_Et bien s'ils ne veulent nager à contre courant, le courant les emportera._

_Maintenant, il faut que réfléchir sérieusement._ _Que faire à Trost ?_

Le lendemain matin, Eren retrouvait Ymir très tôt. Ils étaient les seuls cadets déjà debout. À part la vigie, personne n'était encore réveillé dans le camp, pas même le sergent Shadiz. Ainsi, ils étaient tranquilles.

Eren raconta la discussion de la veille à Ymir. Il fallait de toute urgence définir leurs actions une fois à Trost.

"Donc, Marcel a proposé le plan, Reiner le suit sans hésiter, Bertolt et Porco s'y plient, et Annie rechigne mais obéit." Résuma Ymir.

Eren acquiesça. "C'est ça."

Ymir soupira. "Ça ne nous avance. On peut dire adieu à l'espoir que l'un d'eux trahisse Mahr. Ils veulent accomplir leur mission pour rentrer chez eux. Et rien ne les arrêta on dirait. On est donc dans du quatre contre deux pour l'instant. Et pour l'Assaillant ?"

Eren grimaça. "Rien de ce qu'à put me dire Mikasa n'indique à qui Grisha l'aurait transmis. Il a disparu sans aucune trace cette fois-ci. Je doute qu'on puisse compter sur lui."

Ymir s'emporta. "Excellent ! Après trois ans, on a avancé en rien. Et nous revoilà, sur le point de livrer bataille à Trost..."

"Pour sauver nos camarades. Je n'appelle pas ça rien." Coupa Eren.

Ymir déglutit. "Tu as raison. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. On est comme même en bonne position cette fois. On a leur identité et leur plan d'action."

"Reste à présent à décider du nôtre. Il est encore trop tôt pour impliquer les autres. Pour le moment, on doit agir seul."

Ymir le regarda sérieusement. "Que proposes tu ?"

"J'ai un plan. Mais ça ne va te plaire. Et il faudra que tu empêches Mikasa de faire une bêtise pendant ce temps."


	10. Chapitre 9 : Point de non retour

"Donnez votre coeur !"

Tous les cadets ont salué. "Oui !"

L'officier continua. "Votre formation s'est achevée aujourd'hui. Trois choix d'incorporation s'offrent à vous maintenant."

"La garnison affectée au renforcement des murs et à la protection des villes ! Le Bataillon d'exploration qui évolue dans le territoire des titans ! Et les Brigades spéciales qui sous l'autorité du roi surveille le peuple et maintienne l'ordre !"

Il fit un geste vers la première rangée. "Bien évidemment, seul les dix meilleurs de la promotion dont j'ai annoncé les noms peuvent postuler aux Brigades spéciales."

C'était la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et tous les membres de la division sud de la 104e brigade étaient rassemblés. Les dix meilleurs diplômés se trouvaient à l'avant.

Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Kruger, Ymir Kruger, Marcel Galliard, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonardt, Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirstein et Marco Bott.

Venaient ensuite Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz et Armin Arlelt. Même si ces derniers n'étaient pas dans le top dix, ils étaient fiers d'être classé si haut parmi les 218 cadets de la promotion.

Armin n'était pas du tout surpris que Mikasa, Eren et Ymir fassent partie du top dix. Il avait su à l'avance qu'il n'y serait pas. Mais peu lui importait. Lui et Mikasa prévoyaient de rejoindre les explorateurs.

À son grand soulagement, la cérémonie s'est terminée quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait ensuite une fête pour que les cadets fêtent, et Armin avait prévu de rester un peu avant de rentrer.

Lors de la soirée, la plupart des diplômés ont été regroupés avec leurs amis, profitant de la nourriture et des boissons plus luxueuses fournies à cette occasion.

Comme d'habitude, Annie était seule dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Bertolt, Reiner, Porco et Marcel étaient non loin d'elle.

Armin rejoignit ses amis à une table. Il y avait Mikasa, Eren, Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha et Marco. Jean était seul un peu plus loin et écoutait légèrement la conversation.

Connie était maussade. "Bon, j'étais pas assez bon pour aller dans les Brigades spéciales."

Sasha se plaignit. "Je voulais manger à ma faim moi."

Les autres cadets rirent un peu.

Marco les réconforta. "Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne rejoigniez pas la police militaire que vous n'êtes pas bons. Le sergent Shadiz a bien dit que la 104e brigade était la meilleure qu'il ait formé."

Armin acquiesça. "Marco dit vrai. Nous sommes tous de bons soldats."

Marco regarda Armin. "Au fait, quelle affectation allez vous choisir ?"

"Le Bataillon d'exploration."

Marco sembla inquiet. "Tu es certain ? Tu as eu les meilleurs notes en théorie. Tu serais un atout précieux pour les ingénieurs militaires de la garnison."

"Peut-être. Mais je me sentirai plus utile chez les explorateurs. En outre, c'est là que réside l'espoir pour moi."

Mikasa le suivit. "Ce sera pareil pour moi."

Sasha la regarda incrédule. "Sérieusement ?! Mais tu es première de la promotion. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre la police militaire ?"

"J'irais là où Armin et Eren seront."

L'attention se tourna vers le brun qui était maintenant mal à l'aise.

"Mon choix est si évident que ça ?" Demanda Eren à Mikasa qui hocha la tête.

Jean sortit alors de son silence. "Tu veux vraiment pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec la police militaire ?"

"Et servir le roi ? Très peu pour moi."

Cela sembla choqué Marco. "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Ymir expliqua. "Désolé Marco. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, servir la couronne est le plus grand honneur qui soit. Mais pour Eren et moi, sa majesté n'est qu'un bon à rien qui reste dans son palais et répond aux désirs de la noblesse. Il ne se soucie pas de nous le petit peuple. C'est vrai quoi ! Quand s'est il déplacé hors du mur Sina pour la dernière fois ?"

Les cadets ne purent répondre et laissèrent Ymir continuer.

"Le roi représente l'état même des Brigades spéciales : corruption, paresse, intérêt personnel... Il ne sort que pour les cérémonies officielles et quelques festivités. C'est juste un symbole qui ne sert qu'à donner un peu de fantaisie au peuple. Rejoindre la police militaire revient à servir un seul homme. À l'inverse, la garnison et le bataillon servent le plus grand nombre. Voilà pourquoi Eren et moi allons chez les explorateurs."

Krista demanda. "Et la garnison ? Vous seriez aussi utile là-bas. Vous auriez même votre place dans les escouades d'élites, doués comme vous êtes."

Eren lui lança un regard grave. "La garnison est le bouclier de l'humanité, tandis que le bataillon en est le fer de lance. Or en cas d'assaut, c'est bien la lance qui repousse l'ennemi et non le bouclier. C'est donc au Bataillon de mener la lutte contre les titans et de sauver l'humanité."

Jean fit la grimace. "Nous ne pouvons pas les battre !" Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, et toute la pièce se calma alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse d'Eren.

Eren inclina la tête. "Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais nous ne le saurons pas à moins d'essayer."

Il les regarda tous sérieusement. "Penses-tu vraiment que les Titans s'arrêteront avec le mur Maria ? À moins que nous repoussions leur avance, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Rose et Sina ne tombent aussi. Et je préférerais mourir avant que cela se produise. Trop de gens sont déjà morts en sacrifiant leur vie pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est à nous de veiller à ce que leurs sacrifices ne soient pas en vain. "

Son expression devint féroce. "Ils ont donné leur vie pour que nous puissions avoir la chance de voir un jour le monde au-delà des murs et connaître la vraie liberté. Je ne vivrais peut-être pas pour voir cette liberté, mais je suis déterminé à me battre pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un le puisse ! Je ne cherche pas à défendre un grand idéal. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous mènera à la victoire. Je cherche seulement à défendre l'espoir. Tant que nous en aurons, nous pourrons nous relever et avoir une chance de vaincre."

_Et bientôt vous aurez cet espoir !_

Plusieurs diplômés ont applaudi. Mikasa le regarda affectueusement, tandis que Jean se renfrognait et partait.

Krista considéra ces paroles. "Ce n'est pas faux. Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Puis elle releva soudainement la tête. "Alors j'irai aussi chez les explorateurs."

Armin, Mikasa, Eren et Ymir accueillirent la nouvelle avec un sourire chaleureux. Pendant ce temps, Marco était encore en train d'assimiler les paroles d'Ymir.

Eren regarda Connie et Sasha. "Et vous ? La garnison ou les explorateurs ?"

Connie sembla hésiter. "Ben à la base, j'ai quitté Ragako pour rejoindre la police militaire ou au moins la garnison. Mais là je ne sais plus trop ce que je devrais faire."

Sasha suivit. "Moi non plus. J'ai rejoins l'armé pour avoir à manger. Je comptais rejoindre les Brigades pour assouvir ma faim. Mais comme Connie, je suis un peu perdu."

Eren les rassura. "Il vous reste quelques jours. Réfléchissez à votre choix. Prenez juste celui que vous pensez ne pas pouvoir regretter ensuite."

Le lendemain, Ymir travaillait avec Krista à l'entretien des canons. Armin, Marco et Jean étaient avec eux et s'occupait d'une autre pièce d'artillerie.

Krista regarda Ymir. Son amie jetait des coups d'oeil à répétition en direction de la porte extérieur et avait l'air nerveuse ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

Alors qu'elle allait demander, un éclair jaune frappa le mur près de la porte. En un instant, le Titan Colossal était apparu, plongeant tous les cadets dans un état de terreur indescriptible.

Marco haleta. "C'est..."

Armin trembla. "Le Titan Colossal !

Jean perdit ses moyens. "Mais comment ?!"

Le Colossal ne tarda pas à détruire la porte extérieur d'un coup de pied. Il rasa ensuite le haut du mur avec son bras pour détruire les canons. Il fallut encore une minute pour qu'il émette une épaisse vapeur. Quand celle-ci disparut, le Colossal était introuvable.

Un supérieur arriva ensuite et leur ordonna de retourner au QG pour préparer la contre-offensive. Les cadets obtempérèrent immédiatement.

Eren fonçait le long du mur avec son équipement tridimensionnel. Le temps lui était compté pour que leur plan avec Ymir fonctionne.

Il avait été convenu que tenter d'arrêter Bertolt serait bien trop délicat. Certes ils pourraient l'attaquer avant qu'il ne se transforme, mais en cas d'échec tout tomberait à l'eau. Les guerriers seraient informés de leur présence. Par la suite, soit ils devraient engager un combat déséquilibré contre eux avec la garnison qui pourrait potentiellement les prendre pour des ennemis, soit les guerriers pourraient chercher à s'échapper ce qui ferait capoter leur plan.

Ils avaient besoin d'un titan de sang royal pour briser le pacte de non-agression. Il était inconcevable de confier un tel pouvoir aux Reiss. Les deux bruns ne se fieraient jamais à eux tant que Rod resterait à la tête de la famille.

Ymir avait insisté pour que Historia soit maintenu à l'écart le plus longtemps possible. Plus ils avanceraient, plus les évènements changeraient, plus il serait difficile d'anticiper les actions de l'ennemi pour la protéger. Eren avait donc accepté d'impliquer Historia dans leur plan qu'en cas de dernier recours.

Leur seule option restait donc Sieg. Eren avait informé Ymir des modalités de la mission de reconnaissance qu'il ferait avec Pieck dans un mois. C'est là qu'ils devraient l'appréhender. Il suffisait que Ymir rentre en contact avec le Titan Bestial pour pouvoir ensuite se servir du Titan Originel à volonté pendant quelques heures. Mais si Eren le faisait, le pacte de non-agression serait rompu et ils auraient accès à sa pleine puissance de façon permanente. Cette étape de leur plan était donc cruciale et ne devait pas être enrayer.

C'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre à Reiner, Bertolt, Marcel, Porco et Annie qu'une fois que Sieg aurait été neutralisé. S'ils les guerriers retournaient à Mahr avant ça, la mission de reconnaissance n'aurait pas lieu. Leur plan serait alors un échec total. S'ils avaient pu compter sur le Titan Assaillant, ils auraient envisager de se battre sans attendre. Avec l'aide du Bataillon d'exploration, ce n'était pas impossible. Mais là encore, gagner la confiance d'Erwin serait compliqué. Le major ne suivrait sans doute pas leur consigne. Eren et Ymir devaient donc agir seuls pour le moment.

Eren avait proposer de se faire passer pour mort après l'attaque du Colossal. La vapeur serait un prétexte pour s'évanouir et tomber du mur. On pourrait ensuite prétendre que son cadavre serait tombé devant la porte extérieur. Le coup de pied du Colossal sur celle-ci l'aurait fait explosé et aurait emporté son corps. Voilà la version qui serait envisagé par Ymir auprès de ses camarades.

En réalité, Eren se précipiterait vers le rocher avec son équipement. Il se transformerait à proximité et déplacerait le rocher devant la brèche. Le plus simple serait bien évidement de juste boucher le mur avec son corps.

Toutefois, Eren et Ymir souhaitaient avant tout envoyer un message fort, tant à leurs possibles alliés qu'à leurs ennemis. Une démonstration de force était le moyen idéal d'intimider les guerriers. Ceux-ci pourraient ensuite changer leurs plans et renoncer à détruire le mur Maria. Suivant l'affectation qu'ils choisiraient, Ymir et Eren s'adapteraient. Le principal était d'être dans une position avantageuse. Ymir pourrait les surveiller, tandis qu'Eren, présumé mort, serait libre de ses mouvements.

Jusque là, le plan se passait comme convenu. Eren s'était vêtu d'une cape pour dissimuler son visage. Il avait aussi prévu de laisser échapper de la vapeur une fois le rocher déplacé. Comme ça, il pourrait sortir de son titan sans difficulté et sans être vu par les soldats de la garnison.

Eren s'approchait du rocher et se préparait à se mordre la main. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un éclair jaillit de l'autre côté du rocher.

Ymir, Connie et Krista étaient rassemblés sur un toit avec le reste de leur escouade. Ils attendaient l'ordre d'avancé.

La garnison leur avait indiqué la marche à suivre. Les cadets devaient rejoindre l'avant-garde pour retarder les titans et permettre l'évacuation des civils. Seul Mikasa avait été envoyé dans les escouades d'arrière garde au vue de ses compétences.

Ymir avait pensé que sans elle ni Eren, Armin serait exposé au danger avec son escouade. Eren avait assuré que c'était sa faute si Thomas, Mylius, Nic et Mina étaient décédés la première fois. Avec Armin comme leader, ils ne feraient rien d'inconscient.

Heureusement, les choses n'iraient pas jusque là. L'avant-garde continuait à retenir les titans. Eren agirait d'un instant à l'autre. Ymir savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Au bout d'un moment, un éclair attira l'attention des cadets. C'était près du rocher.

Ymir déglutit. _Maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière._

Connie s'exclama. "C'était quoi ça ?"

Ymir, qui dirigeait l'escouade, ordonna. "Restez ici pour le moment. Je vais aller voir ce que c'est. Peut-être que l'avant-garde nous donnera de nouvelles consignes."

Sans un mot, elle s'élança en direction du rocher.

Eren était figé. De toutes les choses imprévues qu'il pouvait y avoir, celle-ci était la plus improbable. La chronologie était différente comme les avait prévenu Ymir Fritz. Néanmoins, il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Et pourtant, le spectacle devant ses yeux disait le contraire.

Un titan était apparu dans un éclair jaune et une épaisse vapeur. Et l'apparence ne trompait. Il faisait 15 mètres, un corps féroce et musclé, une mâchoire puissante... C'était sans aucun doute le Titan Assaillant. Le seul élément notable par rapport à sa forme initial à lui était que celui-ci avait une poitrine notable et des cheveux noirs longs. On pouvait donc penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

En ce moment, l'Assaillant transportait le rocher sur ses épaules en émettant une vapeur intense, comme s'il transpirait.

Eren était choqué, surpris, confus, perdu... Il ne savait comme réagir.

"Eren !"

C'était Ymir qui venait se placer à côté de lui.

Elle haleta sous le choc en voyant le titan. "Le Titan Assaillant ?! Comment ?"

Eren murmura. "Aucune idée."

Les Kruger restèrent là à regarder le titan avancer vers la porte avec le rocher. Ils ne savaient quoi faire pour le moment.

"J'imagine que tu n'as pas vu de qui il s'agissait ?"

"Non. Je n'avais pas le bon angle de vue."

Ymir passa sa mains dans ses cheveux. "Bon sang ! Ça change tout. On a un nouvel allié."

Eren relativisa. "Ne nous excitons pas trop vite. Pour le moment, cet individu a seulement soulevé le rocher. Rien ne nous dit qu'il se battrait avec nous."

Ymir grinça des dents. "Mais notre plan pourrait à l'eau. Et alors on aura laisser le mur est fracassé pour rien."

"Peu importe. Le Titan Assaillant est devant nous. C'est un possible allié comme tu l'as dit. Pour l'instant, on doit surveiller la situation. Si jamais ça tourne mal, je devrais intervenir avec mon titan."

Leur discussion fut interrompue par une voix venant de derrière.

"Euh les gars ! De quoi vous parlez ?"

Instantanément, Eren et Ymir se retournèrent et se figèrent. Marco était là derrière eux.

Leur ami les regarda d'un air anxieux. "Ymir, tu as dit que vous aviez laissé le mur être détruit ? Et toi Eren, tu as dit "mon titan" ?"

Intérieurement, les Krugers étaient paniqués. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Eren bafouilla une réponse d'un ton plat et le visage vide. "On rigolait. C'était juste une blague."

Un silence de mort pesa, rompu par Marco qui s'emporta. "Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? C'est vraiment pas le moment. On doit aller rapporter la présence de ce titan au QG."

Sur ce, il s'élança dans les airs.

Marco était perdu dans ses pensées.

À la vue de l'éclair près du rocher, il était aller lui-même de quoi il s'agissait pour ensuite pouvoir le rapporter au QG. Seul il avait voltigé jusqu'à voir le mystérieux titan portant un rocher sur son dos en train d'avancer vers la porte extérieure détruite. Malgré le surréalisme de la scène, il était simple de comprendre les intentions de ce titan : il comptait combler la brèche.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir pour le QG, il avait surpris Eren et Ymir sur un toit haut, observant le titan de loin. C'était étrange. Les deux étaient toujours très sérieux. Ils auraient déjà du retourné au QG. Il s'était alors approché d'eux par derrière pour les rappeler à l'ordre. C'est là qu'il avait surpris leur conversation.

À présent, il était extrêmement nerveux et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_À voir comment le Titan Colossal et ce nouveau titan sont apparu avec un simple éclair jaune, il y a fort à parier qu'ils sont de nature similaire. Le Colossal a visé la porte et nos canons. Ils connaissaient donc leur usage. Il est forcément intelligent. Et ce nouveau titan veut boucher le trou avec l'énorme rocher, il parvient donc à penser de la même façon._

_Pour ce qui est du Titan Cuirassé, les rapports indiquaient qu'il avait sprinté vers la porte intérieur de Shiganshina pour la défoncer. Lui aussi avait conscience que les portes constituaient le point faible des murs. __Avec de tels raisonnements, on peut en conclure que leur intelligence est presque humaine._

_D'ailleurs... ce nouveau titan agit de façon bien différente par rapport au Colossal ou au Cuirassé. On dirait presque qu'il cherche à protéger les humains en faisant cela. Si c'est bien le cas, ce titan pourrait-il être... un humain ?_

_Cela semble fou et inimaginable. Cependant, si des humains peuvent se transformer en titan, cela expliquerait l'apparition et la disparition soudaine des titans intelligents._

_Mais ça voudrait dire que Eren et Ymir sont..._

Marco fut coupé de ses pensés par un poids venant l'écraser. Quelqu'un l'avait intercepté en l'air et le plaquait désormais contre un toit. Marco retourna sa tête pour voir son agresseur.

C'était Eren qui le tenait fermement. Son visage était indescriptible. Pour la première fois en 3 ans, il avait l'air nerveux. Ymir se tenait derrière lui, nerveuse aussi.

"Eren... c'est toujours une blague n'est ce pas ?"

"Désolé Marco. Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça. Et il est hors de question que tu rapportes ça à qui que ce soit."

Marco haleta. Le ton d'Eren était presque menaçant.

Mais d'un seul coup, il prit un ton presque craintif. "Tu es intelligent Marco, ça je n'en doute pas. Tu as sûrement déjà tiré tes propres conclusions. Je veux bien te relâcher à la condition que tu nous donne une chance." Il se tourna vers Ymir. "Occupes toi de lui. Moi je vais à la porte."

Sans explication, il alla vers le nouveau titan avec son équipement.

Doucement, Marco se releva. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Eren venait de confirmer ses dernières déductions qui étaient complètement folles. Pourtant, son comportement à l'instant le contredisait. Du moins, cela lui donnait le bénéfice du doute quant à ses intentions. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il regarda Ymir qui levait les mains dans l'espoir de paraître rassurante. Il du se rappeler tous les bons moments passés ensemble depuis trois ans pour ne pas paniquer.

"Je sais que tu as peur Marco. Mais je t'en prie. Fais nous confiance. On ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre vous."


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un allié pour l'humanité

Eren tira autant qu'il le pouvait sur son équipement. Avec Ymir, ils avaient emprunté quelques idées à celui des brigades centrales. Comme ça, la version classique était plus performante. Ils étaient bien plus rapide.

Eren ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de laisser Ymir se charger de Marco. Leur camarade était un imprévu majeur dans leur plan. Alors qu'ils étaient restés discrets durant trois ans, l'apparition de l'Assaillant les avait bousculé. Aucun n'avait songé à s'assurer que personne ne pouvait écouter. Mais le hasard avait mis un garçon brillant sur leur chemin.

Marco avait déjà du faire des suppositions après les avoir entendu. Jusqu'où était il allé ? Qu'avait il compris ? Tout cela avait certainement été confirmé lorsque Eren lui avait sauté dessus. Le brun avait agis inconsciemment. Il avait perdu cette habitude face à ses ennemis à force de les combattre. En revanche, il n'avait pas pensé se retrouver dans cette situation face à un ami.

Eren se secoua la tête. Il devait espérer qu'Ymir pourrait le convaincre de se taire sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Eren avait pour le moment une tâche plus importante.

Il arriva devant la brèche. Aucun titan n'avait réussi à pénétrer et le filet était toujours en place. L'Assaillant s'approchait du trou avec le rocher. D'un coup violent, il déposa le rocher et boucha la porte avant de s'effondrer.

Eren poussa un soupir. Malgré les imprévues, la porte était bouche ce qui devrait pousser les guerriers à réfléchir. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir et gardait son existence secrète.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller sortir l'individu de là. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un élément essentiel.

Les soldats de la garnison descendaient déjà du mur pour inspecter le titan. Ils y seraient forcément avant lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Se transformer provoquerait forcément un affrontement, chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette la garnison à dos.

Eren paniqua quand il vu quelqu'un sortir de la nuque du titan. Il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait à l'inverse des soldats qui s'affairaient déjà autour.

Eren dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils devaient se retirer pour le moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, les explorateurs revenaient par leur chemin, découragés que l'expédition soit terminée avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Le soleil avait traversé le ciel au cours de la journée et n'était pas très loin de se coucher.

Livai a trouvé son équipe à proximité de celle de Hansi et, bien qu'il l'ait ennuyée, elle a soulevé de bons points à l'occasion.

Livai la regarda. "Penses-tu vraiment que ce sera une répétition d'il y a cinq ans ?"

Hansi fronça les sourcils pensivement. "C'est difficile à dire. Nous ne savions pas grand chose au sujet du mouvement Titan hors des murs avant la chute de Wall Maria, mais s'il y en a beaucoup qui se dirigent vers la ville, c'est un mauvais signe. Les Titans ont tendance à se diriger vers les districts extérieurs. La plupart des spécimens s'ennuient et s'égarent, jamais trop loin, mais se promènent simplement ici, sur le territoire de Titan. S'ils se dirigent vers la ville, c'est une forte indication qu'il y a eu une brèche qui leur permettra d'entrer. "

Livai jeta un coup d'œil au nord. "Et les Titans capables d'une telle chose..."

Hansi hocha la tête. "Sont le Colossal et le Cuirassé. S'ils sont apparus à nouveau ... c'est mauvais pour nous."

Livai se resserra sur les rênes. "Et bien on leur donnera au moins un enfer avant de chuter."

Hansi posa une main sur son menton. "C'est quand même étrange. Pourquoi ont-ils attendu cinq ans avant d'attaquer à nouveau ? Deux ou trois ans auraient suffi si leur plan était d'attendre que suffisamment de Titans parviennent à passer la brèche du mur Maria. Même si ce nombre de titans n'a pas trop évolué depuis quatre ans. Cela soulève la question. Le Colossal et le Cuirassé ... contrairement aux Titans normaux, ils agissent avec un but, avec intelligence, partagent-ils le même objectif de détruire l'humanité que le reste des Titans, et sont juste assez intelligents pour en faire une réalité? Ou sont-ils après autre chose? "

Livai secoua la tête. "On s'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils constituent une menace à éliminer. Et si j'en ai l'occasion, je suis tout à fait disposé à abattre ces bâtards."

Son visage s'assombrit. "Au moins, les humains ont des raisons pour leurs actes violents. Mais les Titans, ils ne tirent aucun profit de toutes ces destructions, et pourtant ils continuent, prenant des vies sans penser à rien. C'est écoeurant."

Hansi acquiesça tristement. "C'est regrettable. Si seulement nous pouvions les raisonner."

Livai se moqua. "Redescends sur terre. Comme si cela pouvait arriver. Le seul bon Titan est un Titan mort."

Hansi agita le doigt. "Tu ne le sais pas ! Jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, si je te disais qu'il y avait des Titans de 60 mètres de haut, tu penserais que je suis taré, pourtant ça existe."

Livai roula des yeux. "Ouais. Il y en a un, et autant que nous sachions, c'est le seul comme ça."

Hansi sourit. "On ne sait jamais."

Petra a appelé. "Capitaine, les murs sont en vue."

Livai se tourna vers l'avant, et suffisamment pour voir les murs au loin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite. "C'est étrange. Nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de Titans sur le chemin du retour. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont probablement tous en ville ... ça pourrait devenir sale."

À l'approche de la ville, la formation se rapprochait. Lorsque les murs de Trost apparurent, les expressions de tout le monde devinrent sinistres.

Livai se renfrogna. "Merde. On dirait qu'Erwin avait raison. La porte a été détruite. Et il y a toute une horde de Titans juste devant."

Hansi fronça les sourcils. "Attends. Quelque chose ne va pas. Les Titans sont juste là. Pourquoi ne pénètrent-ils pas dans la ville?"

Livai regarda de nouveau et put voir que Hansi avait raison. Un groupe de Titans se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, mais aucun ne s'avançait. Quelques-uns se tenaient là où la porte aurait dû être, piaffant sur une sorte de barrière grise.

Livai cligna des yeux. "Attends une minute. On dirait ... que quelque chose bloque le trou de l'autre côté."

Hansi avait l'air impressionné. "Wow. Je suppose que la garnison a en quelque sorte imaginé un plan pour boucher le trou en cas de destruction."

Livai fronça les sourcils. "Mais comment ?"

Erwin éleva la voix. "Soldats, préparez-vous au combat!"

Les explorateurs chargèrent de plein fouet sur la horde de Titans, quelques-uns d'entre eux commençant à reconnaître leur présence. Juste avant que les explorateurs atteignent les Titans, la garnison a tiré une grande rafale de tirs de canon sur la horde de Titans, titubant et renversant un grand nombre d'entre eux. Après cela, les Titans ont été attaqués des deux côtés, les élites de la garnison leur venant de l'avant, les explorateurs de l'arrière. Ensemble, les deux forces étaient plus nombreuses que les Titans et elles ont réussi à les éradiquer avec un minimum de pertes.

La soirée fut bientôt de nouveau calme et les explorateurs se dressèrent contre le mur d'ascenseurs que la garnison leur avait préparés. Erwin, Livai et Hansi se trouvaient sur l'un des premiers ascenseurs et, lorsqu'ils ont marché sur le mur, ils ont repéré un visage familier.

Le commandant Pixis leur sourit. "Content de te voir tous ensemble."

Erwin hocha la tête. "Également." Il fit un geste vers la porte extérieure. "Que s'est-il passé ici ? Je suppose que le Titan Colossal est réapparu, et il semblerait que les ingénieurs de la garnison aient trouvé un moyen de remédier rapidement à la brèche."

Pixis se mit à rire. "J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible."

Pixis fit un geste vers l'intérieur de la porte et Erwin, Livai et Hansi baissèrent les yeux pour voir à quoi il faisait allusion.

Livai cligna des yeux. "Whoa."

Hansi resta bouche bée d'étonnement. "N'était-ce pas ce rocher dans la partie sud-est de la ville ?"

Pixis acquiesça. "Oui."

Erwin le regarda, perplexe. "Comment avez vous réussi à le déplacer si rapidement ?"

Pixis caressa sa moustache. "Nous ne l'avons pas fait."

Livai fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

Pixis rigola. "Eh bien, à vrai dire, tout l'enthousiasme était terminé quand je suis arrivé. Il ne me restait plus grand chose à faire, mis à part préparer votre retour, bien sûr."

Le visage de Pixis devint sérieux. "Ce matin, environ une heure après votre départ, le Titan Colossal est sorti de nulle part et a détruit la porte extérieure, comme il l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant. Cette fois-ci, il a également détruit les canons muraux. Les cadets qui nettoyaient les canons se sont ralliés et ont tenté d'attaquer le Titan Colossal. Cependant, il a laissé échapper un nuage de vapeur les repoussant et a disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. "

Hansi eut le souffle coupé. "Comment ? A quoi ça ressemblait ? Quelle était la chaleur de la vapeur ?..."

Pixis leva la main. "Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Si vous voulez des détails, vous devrez parler à ceux qui l'ont observé directement."

Livai se renfrogna. "Hansi, ferme-la jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini."

Pixis a continué. "Dès que le Colossal est apparu, la garnison s'est immédiatement mise au travail, bloquant la porte avec les filets de fer que nous avions construits, apportant de nouveaux canons pour remplacer ceux que le Colossal avait détruits et, bien sûr, évacuant les civils."

Pixis jeta un coup d'œil à Trost. "Cependant, environ un quart d'heure après la disparition du Titan Colossal, un autre Titan est sorti de nulle part, dans la ville."

Les explorateurs ont réagi avec choc et alarme.

Les yeux de Livai s'écarquillèrent. "Quoi ?"

Hansi avait presque l'air excité. "Un autre Titan ? A quoi ça ressemblait ?"

Erwin regarda attentivement Pixis. "At-il attaqué la ville ?"

Pixis secoua la tête. "C'était un spécimen de 15 mètres, bien que beaucoup plus musclée et féroce que n'importe quel Titan normal. Il avait une allure féminine avec une poitrine remarquable et des cheveux noirs corbeaux. Et non, elle n'a pas attaqué la ville, bien au contraire. Elle est apparue dans la partie sud-est de la ville, près du rocher. Elle a complètement ignoré tous les civils qui l'entouraient et a immédiatement ramassé le rocher, puis l'a ramené à la porte et scellé la brèche. Grâce aux efforts de l'avant garde, pas un seul Titan n'a été capable d'entrer dans la ville avant que la brèche ne soit scellée. "

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils traitaient cette information.

C'est naturellement Hansi qui a rompu le silence. "Une nouvelle race de Titan ! Et celle-ci semble être du côté de l'humanité !"

Livai essayait de garder l'étonnement de son visage. "Incroyable."

Erwin avait l'air pensif. "Ce nouveau Titan ... a-t-il montré une agression envers des humains?"

Pixis secoua la tête. "Non. Comme je l'ai dit, les civils ont été ignorés, et certains d'entre eux ont suivi avec plus de curiosité que de sens, et ils semblaient presque vouloir éviter de marcher sur eux."

Hange se tortilla d'excitation. "Je dois trouver les témoins oculaires! J'ai tellement de questions! C'est putain de fantastique!"

Pixis l'arrêta. "Ce n'est pas tout !"

Hansi le regarda avide d'autres détails juteux.

"Après avoir déposé le rocher, le titan s'est effondré, sûrement à bout de force. Ce qui restait de l'avant garde est ensuite aller inspecter se carcasse avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. C'est là qu'ils ont trouvé un humain sortant de sa nuque."

Un nouveau moment de silence s'en suivit.

Hansi était décomposée. "Un humain est sorti de sa nuque ? Vous voulez dire qu'il était dans le corps du titan ?

Erwin arrivait à peine à rester impassible. "De quoi avait il l'air ?"

"C'était une adolescente. Son physique était très similaire à celui du titan. Elle avait un équipement tridimensionnel et des vêtements militaires avec l'écusson des brigades d'entraînements. Elle était inconsciente, comme si elle venait de subir un effort physique terrible.

Livai supposa une théorie folle. "Est ce que vous insinuez que cette fille était le titan ?"

"Je ne sais comment interpréter ces observations. Je sais juste que vous y verrez certainement plus claire que moi."

Erwin s'enquit. "Cette fille... où est elle ? Avez vous pu trouver son identité ?"

Pixis hocha la tête. "Pour le moment, elle a été enfermée dans la cellule du tribunal de Trost. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la nouvelle se répande parmi les soldats et remonte jusqu'aux Brigades spéciales. Malgré la victoire que cette fille nous a offert, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas faire paniquer les soldats. Il vaut mieux qu'ils pensent que la situation est totalement sous contrôle, bien que tout cela soit incompréhensible.

"C'est mieux en effet."

"Pour son identité, Ian Dietrich, un soldat des escouades d'élites, a pu la reconnaître. Elle est issue de la 104e brigade dont elle s'est classé première de promotion. Elle devait faire aider à l'évacuation des civils sur les lignes arrières mais a déserté pour rejoindre l'avant garde. Elle se nomme apparement Mikasa Ackerman.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle direction

Erwin et Pixis étaient dans un bureau du QG militaire de Trost. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'assaut court des titans. La réunion d'aujourd'hui allait être tendu.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, la nouvelle d'un humain se transformant en titan s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Non seulement le gouvernement et les hauts gradés avaient été informés, mais cela avait déjà fait le tour du territoire. La presse n'avait pas chaumé, si bien que toutes les villes étaient maintenant au courant. Seuls les petite patelins reculés prendraient encore du temps à recevoir l'information.

Hansi s'occupait de rassembler tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Mikasa Ackerman. Elle, Erwin et Livai avaient déjà lu son dossier militaire et avaient été impressionné. Restait à établir tous ses liens et à interroger les personnes susceptibles de fournir des informations.

Pour le moment, elle était toujours détenu par la garnison sous le tribunal. Elle restait inconsciente mais vivante.

Elle était déjà adulée par la population qui la célébrait en héroïne. En à peine quelques jours, elle était devenu un symbole pour les habitants du mur Rose et quelqu'uns du mur Sina. Elle était qualifiée de miracle, de sauveuse, de messie.

Mais pour le moment, Erwin et Pixis discutaient de la marche à suivre. Le sort de Mikasa Ackerman allait devoir être tranché.

Malgré l'engouement dans l'enceinte du mur Rose, ses pouvoirs étaient craints par la noblesse, la police militaire et le culte du mur. Par conséquent, il y avait un risque pour que le gouvernement prenne position.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Nile Dork, le commandant des Brigades spéciales. Contrairement à beaucoup de membres de ce corps d'arme, c'était un homme capable et appliqué qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Lui et Erwin étaient de très bons amis. Toutefois, il arrivait que leurs points de vue respectifs divergent beaucoup.

Nile salua ses confrères. "Erwin, commandant Pixis, comment allez vous ?"

Les deux répondirent par le positif.

"Bien. Je n'irai pas quatre chemins. Je suis là pour vous demander de remettre Mikasa Ackerman entre les mains des Brigades spéciales."

Pixis s'avança. "Navré commandant Dork. Je me vois dans l'obligation de rejeter votre demande."

Nile s'insurgea. "Le cas de Mikasa Ackerman relève de notre autorité. Son existence est une menace pour l'ordre public. Cela entre dans nos compétences."

"Je crains que cela soit faux, ou reste à prouver en tout cas."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je suis d'accord que son existence a crée du tumulte parmi la population. Néanmoins, il faudrait définir précisément son cas pour pouvoir envisager de vous la remettre."

"Je ne comprends pas."

Erwin expliqua. "L'autorité de la police militaire concerne seulement les humains. Pour le moment, nous ne savons si Mikasa Ackerman est un humain qui s'est transformé en titan, ou bien un titan qui a pris une apparence humaine. Dans le second cas, elle relèverait plutôt de la compétence du Bataillon."

Nile grogna. "Mais comme vous le dîtes, son statut n'est pas défini. Alors le Bataillon n'a aucune légitimité pour la prendre en charge."

Pixis intervint avec un sourire. "C'est pour cette raison que la garnison est la plus apte à s'en charger pour l'instant. Ni les explorateurs ni la police militaire n'ont de raisons d'obtenir sa garde. En outre, la 104e brigade d'entraînement dont elle fait partie était placé sous les ordres de la garnison durant l'assaut. Raison de plus pour qu'elle demeure sous notre garde

Nile se renfrogna mais accepta. "Très bien. Cependant, j'ai déjà demandé au général Zackley la permission de la pendre en charge."

Erwin reprit. "J'ai fait de même."

"Eh bien il a déclaré qu'il déciderait du sort d'Ackerman à l'issue d'un procès qui se tiendra dans deux jours. Chacun de nous pourra avancer une proposition. Il confiera ensuite son sort à un corps d'armé. Ce sera dans le cadre de la cour martiale."

Sans un mot, il sortit. Pixis et Erwin retombèrent sur leurs chaises.

Erwin jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à Pixis. "Quel est le sentiment concernant les pouvoirs de Mikasa parmi la garnison ?"

Pixis sortit sa gourde. "Les attitudes sont variés. Je dirais qu'ils existent trois camps : les favorables, les neutres et les craintifs. Les premiers sont majoritaires mais de peu. Aux yeux de beaucoup, trop de questions restent sans réponse. Ils n'ont pas non plus la même confiance que la population."

"Alors que comptez vous faire ?"

"Le peu que je puisse. Ackerman est vu comme une sauveuse car la situation était désespérée. La garnison est désormais perçu comme faible à cause des pertes subies par l'unité d'avant garde. On nous a vu désarmé. Dans ces conditions, il m'est impossible d'avancer moi-même une proposition. Mais si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit remise à la police militaire à l'issue du procès, il faut proposer une alternative, une perspective d'espoir.

Erwin acquiesça. "Je suis d'accord. Par conséquent, le Bataillon est le mieux placé pour s'opposer aux Brigades spéciales. La popularité de Mikasa va jouer en sa faveur. Mais votre soutien ne serait pas de trop."

Pixis soupira. "La seule chose que je puisse faire est de vous soutenir. Mais il faudrait que je me manifeste au bon moment lors du procès. Et connaissant Nile, il y a fort à parier qu'il saura se montrer convaincant. Des habitants des trois murs, des nobles et des journalistes seront là. S'il vient à jouer sur la peur, Zackley pourrait se trouver acculer et condamner Ackerman. Il faudra abattre nos cartes avec précaution."

"Je sais. La priorité est de parler à Mikasa. Mais puisqu'elle n'est pas réveillé, je vais aller voir ses camarades proches."

Eren était stressé même s'il ne le montrait pas. Avec Armin, ils avaient été convoqué pour un interrogatoire car ils étaient connus pour être très proches de Mikasa. L'un était comme son petit frère, l'autre son petit ami.

Après avoir appris la nouvelle, Eren avait été perdu pendant plusieurs jours. Mikasa était une Ackerman. Il était impossible que Grisha lui ait confié le Titan Assaillant. Son sang n'aurait pas du lui permettre de se transformer en titan. Pourtant, la preuve était là. Elle était sortie de la nuque du titan. Il semblerait que ce soit un autre élément qui ait changé dans cette chronologie.

Il avait parlé avec Ymir. Ils avaient convenu d'attendre la fin du procès pour décider de la suite. Mikasa venait de bouleverser tous leurs plans. À présent, les guerriers allaient être attirés par elle et chercheraient sûrement à la capturer. Eren et Ymir ne pourraient plus rester passifs très longtemps.

Venait ensuite le problème de Marco. Ymir avait dit que le garçon avait accepté de ne rien dire pour le moment. Étant donné que personne n'était venu les chercher, on pouvait supposer qu'il avait tenu parole. Mais il avait exigé qu'ils lui expliquent tout à un moment.

Parmi les cadets, l'ambiance était assez terne. Bien qu'ils soient heureux que l'assaut ait été repoussé, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de pouvoir se transformer en titan. Il y avait à parier que la plupart craignaient Mikasa. Néanmoins, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista et Armin semblaient restés confiant. Et évidement, Marcel, Bertolt, Reiner, Porco et Annie avaient été ensemble plus d'une fois depuis.

Cinq jours après l'assaut des titans, le Bataillon d'exploration avait demandé à pouvoir interroger Armin et Eren. Ils attendaient dans une salle du QG.

Armin était nerveux et peu sûr de lui. Eren pouvait presque dire avec certitude qu'il n'était pas au courant pour Mikasa. Restait toujours à savoir si elle était au courant. Ce devait être un acte délibéré pour qu'elle se transforme juste à côté du rocher. Eren en savait quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle n'avait rien laissé échapper durant trois ans. Voilà un mystère qu'il devrait régler avec elle dès que possible.

Erwin, Hansi et Livai entrèrent dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Eren et Armin se levèrent pour saluer.

"Repos soldats. Vous pouvez vous assoir."

Chacun prit place sur une chaise autour de la table rectangulaire. Eren et Armin étaient en face des supérieurs. Ils avaient plusieurs dossiers avec eux.

Erwin prit la parole. "Merci d'être là. Je sais que la nouvelle concernant votre camarade Mikasa Ackerman est surprenante. Je comprendrais que vous soyez perdus, voire apeurés. Toutefois, nous avons besoin que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez. Dîtes vous bien que c'est dans l'intérêt de votre ami."

Armin leva la main. "Major Smith ! Est ce que vous pouvez juste nous dire si Mikasa va bien ? Et ce qu'il va advenir d'elle ?"

"Elle est inconsciente pour le moment. Les médecins ont bien précisé qu'elle était en sommeil et non dans le coma bien que cela dure plusieurs jours. Quant à sort, il sera décidé dans plusieurs jours lors d'un procès."

Armin s'étonna. "Un procès ?"

"Nous devons décider ce que nous devons faire d'elle. Il y a fort à parier que les Brigades spéciales propose de l'exécuter."

Même s'ils s'y attendaient, Eren et Armin pâlirent. Le brun se rappelait l'hostilité à son égard la première fois.

"J'ai bien l'intention de m'opposer à eux. Mikasa nous a sauvé d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Malgré tout, ces pouvoirs inspirent la peur chez beaucoup. Pour contrer cette peur, nous aurons besoin de présenter des arguments convaincants."

Armin baissa la tête. "Donc vous devrez montrer l'utilité de la garder en vie. Et le seul moyen sera de la présenter comme un atout décisif dans la lutte contre les titans. En d'autres termes, en faire une arme pour l'opinion publique."

"C'est regrettable qu'elle soit réduit à ce rôle. Néanmoins, c'est préférable à l'exécution."

Armin ne dit rien. Son visage parlait pour lui.

Hansi parla. "Commençons si vous voulez bien." Elle se tourna vers Armin. "Tu es Armin Arlelt. Tu viens de Shiganshina où tu étais il y a cinq ans. Tes parents sont décédés mystérieusement il y a huit ans. Tu faisais partie des réfugiés. Ton grand-père est décédé lors de l'opération de reconquête. C'est bien cela ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as passé deux ans dans les terres défrichés avec Mikasa. Il y a trois ans vous vous êtes engagés dans les brigades d'entraînement. Vous venez de terminer votre formation. Tu as fini 14e de promotion. C'est exact ?"

"Oui."

"Comment as tu connu Mikasa ?"

"Je vivais à Shiganshina. Un jour alors que j'allais chez le docteur le plus connu de la ville, Grisha Jäger, j'ai rencontré Mikasa. Ses parents avaient été tués quelques jours plus tôt par des trafiquants sexuels. C'est Grisha qui l'avait découvert alors il l'a adopté avec son épouse Carla."

"Grisha et Carla Jäger, le premier est porté disparu, l'autre est mort lors de la violation."

"Oui, un titan a dévoré Carla devant Mikasa. Et nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de Grisha depuis."

"Tu sais s'il était parti quelque part ?"

"Mikasa m'avait dit qu'il était parti la veille pour régler une affaire dans le centre. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit où précisément ni pour quelle raison."

"Tu connaissais bien les Jäger ?

"Pas trop. Je les voyais surtout pour des visites médicales. Grisha les facturait peu cher. C'est pour cela qu'il était autant apprécié et respecté en ville."

"Vous avez essayé de le retrouver ?"

"Un ami à nous dans la garnison, Hannes, a fait des recherches mais ne l'a pas trouvé."

"Je vois. Maintenant décris moi comment ce sont passés les choses pour toi lors de la bataille de Trost ?"

"Je nettoyais les canons avec d'autres camarades. De loin, nous avons assisté à l'apparition et à la disparition du Titan Colossal. Nous avons ensuite rejoins le QG comme on nous l'a ordonné. C'est là que j'ai Mikasa pour la dernière fois. Nous nous inquiétons tous deux de ne pas voir Eren. En revanche, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose avant de partir rejoindre les lignes arrières. Après le reste s'est déroulé comme pour tout le monde. J'ai vu le titan apparaître au loin et soulevé le rocher."

Hansi semblait un peu déçu par le peu d'informations. "Comment tu définirais Mikasa de façon objective ?"

"De façon objective ? Eh bien, elle est très gentil et douce. Mais elle devient impitoyable si on s'en prend à ceux à qui elle tient. Depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours eu une force phénoménale. C'est inné chez elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer valser les brutes qui me frappaient. Mais cette nature protectrice peut la rendre imprévisible, comme désobéir aux ordres. Sinon elle reste toujours maître de ses émotions et ne paniquent pas."

"Elle est calme mais peut n'en faire qu'à sa tête. C'est noté. Merci Armin, tu peux y aller."

Armin se leva et sortit de la pièce. Hansi regarda ensuite Eren.

"À nous. Tu t'appelles Eren Kruger. Tu viens de la cité souterraine de Mithras. Tu es orphelin et a vécu comme vagabond jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans lorsque tu t'es engagé dans la 104 brigade. Tu as finis 2e de promotion."

"C'est cela."

"Je sais que cela est personnel. Mais j'ai besoin de connaître la nature de ta relation avec Mikasa. Les rumeurs disent que vous êtes très proches."

"En effet. Nous sommes en couple depuis deux ans. Nous nous aimons."

"Est-ce que Mikasa a jamais laissé entendre quelque chose à propos de son pouvoir ? Juste un mot, quelque chose."

"Comme je l'ai indiqué dans mon rapport, ça a été une surprise pour moi."

"Et en quoi cela a-t-il affecté ton opinion d'elle ?"

"En rien. Je l'aime toujours autant. Qu'elle soit un humain ou un titan m'importe peu, je sais que son coeur est toujours à la même place. Je me tiendrais toujours à ses côtés."

"Comptes tu rejoindre le Bataillon ?"

"En effet, Armin également."

"Puis je savoir pourquoi ? Peu parmi le top dix d'une promotion viennent chez nous."

"Armin souhaite voir le monde extérieur. Son rêve serait d'atteindre la mer. Quant à moi, j'estime que lutter est le seul moyen de survivre face aux titans. Je veux acquérir l'expérience nécessaire pour."

"Lutter pour vivre plus longtemps ? C'est peu commun comme pensée."

"Disons que j'ai hérité ça de ma vie dans la cité souterraine."

"Je vois. Pourrais tu me raconter en détail ce que tu as fait durant la bataille de Trost ?"

"Très peu en réalité. J'étais au-dessus de la porte extérieur avec mes camarades en train d'entretenir les canons. Lorsque le Colossal est apparu et a dégagé sa vapeur, j'ai été étourdi par la chaleur. Mes camarades ont pu s'accrocher rapidement au mur. Par contre, j'ai chuté et c'est in extremis que j'ai pu réagir et amortir ma chute. Mais je suis venu me frappé contre un bâtiment. Je suis resté inconscient environ une demi-heure je crois. La première chose que j'ai vu étais le rocher bloquant la brèche. Tout était déjà terminé. J'ai rejoins mes camarades malgré mon étourdissement. C'est là que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé."

"Merci. Pour finir, j'ai lu le rapport d'un exercice remontant à 2 ans. Des voleurs ont dérobés votre équipement à toi et à plusieurs autres camarades. Ils ont voulu emmené une jeune fille comme otage, mais tu t'es porté volontaire. Par chance, les voleurs avaient oublié un équipement. Un de tes camarades a pu poursuivre les voleurs. Mais au moment de les rattraper, une avalanche les avait presque tous tué. Un seul avait survécu. Pour ne pas être tué, tu lui brisé la nuque. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?"

"Parce que c'était lui ou moi. Il m'avait déjà tiré dessus et je voyais mon camarade approcher. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque. Dans mon intérêt comme dans le sien, j'ai fait ce qui s'imposait. Je n'ai pas éprouvé de plaisir, juste du soulagement que ça n'ait pas été quelqu'un d'autre."

"Merci Eren. Tu peux t'en aller."

"Je voudrais juste vous demander quelque chose."

Cela étonna les officiers.

Erwin s'enquit. "Bien sûr. Que veux tu savoir ?"

"Vous devez avoir compris que Mikasa s'est engagé dans l'armé pour protéger Armin, puis moi ensuite. Cela passe avant son sens du devoir. Ou plutôt, c'est son sens du devoir à elle. Donc une fois qu'elle sera réveillé, qu'allez vous faire ? Si vous allez la voir et je sais que vous irez la voir, comment gagnerez vous sa confiance ?"

Erwin comprit ce qu'Eren voulait dire. "Elle se méfiera automatiquement de nous tu penses ?"

"C'est même certain. Elle ne se fie pas à quelqu'un juste comme ça. Elle a besoin d'un gage de confiance ou d'une garantie d'une tierce personne."

"Hum... Vous voulez lui parler ?"

Eren acquiesça. "En dehors de toute cette histoire ? Oui. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Mais c'est aussi le seul moyen qu'elle s'ouvre à vous. En ma présence, elle sera plus à l'aise et pourra vous fournir des informations utiles."

Erwin réfléchit à la proposition. Bien que cela ne soit pas régulier, il ne pourrait sûrement avoir qu'un seul entretien avec Mikasa avant le procès. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance.

"C'est d'accord. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher dès que possible. Tu peux disposer."

"Merci major Smith."

Une minute plus tard, les officiers étaient seuls dans la pièce. Hansi était toujours assise en train de relire ses notes de l'entretien.

Livai regarda Erwin sérieusement. "Tu penses vraiment que ce gamin peut nous aider ?"

"Le temps nous manque. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté avant le procès. Si ce garçon peut pousser Mikasa à nous dire ce qu'elle sait, ce sera bénéfique."

À Orvud, une jeune femme noble lisait le journal. Elle était venu incognito dans la ville pour ne pas que son père le sache. Vêtu d'une cape, elle avait acheté un exemplaire du papier locale pour connaître les dernières nouvelles.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son visage se décomposa. Le Colossal était réapparu au district de Trost et avait défoncé la porte.

L'article disait que l'assaut des titans sur Trost avait été repoussé grâce à l'aide d'un miracle. Une soldate parmi les cadets s'était transformée en titan pour boucher le trou avec un énorme rocher.

Frieda du relire l'article plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'elle.

Le pouvoir des titans... À sa connaissance, seule sa famille avait jamais eu un tel pouvoir. Mais voilà qu'une fille sortie de nulle part prouvait le contraire. C'était sûrement aussi le cas pour le Colossal et le Cuirassé.

En lisant le nom de la jeune fille, elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Mikasa Ackerman_

Comme Kenny. Peut-être avaient ils un lieu de parenté ? Non pas comme si on pouvait encore le lui demander.

À l'époque, la mort de Kenny et Uli l'avaient dévasté. Comment deux gamins avaient ils pu faire un acte aussi abominable ?

Avec le temps, sa haine s'était atténué. Il était évident que les deux enfants avaient attendus le dernier moment pour venir dévorer son oncle. Ils étaient quand même venu pendant la cérémonie de transmission même, comme s'ils avaient voulu le laisser en vie jusqu'au dernier moment.

De toute façon, Uli aurait été dévoré par quelqu'un. Pendant longtemps, Frieda avait voulu le faire. Elle pensait avoir la force de résister à la volonté du premier roi des murs et pouvoir débarrasser le monde des titans. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle se rendait compte que rien ne garantissait qu'elle y serait arrivé.

Peut-être était ce préférable qu'un autre prenne ce pouvoir. Bien que seule sa famille soit censé pouvoir exploiter le pouvoir de ce titans, elle se disait que le ravisseur du Titan Originel connaissait peut-être une méthode pour remédier à ce problème. Par conséquent, il était avantageux de laisser les choses comme elles étaient.

En revanche, son père ne verrait pas les choses du même oeil. S'il y avait la moindre chance que cette Mikasa soit le Titan Originel, nul doute que Rod ferait tout pour qu'un de ses enfants la dévorent. Il mettrait la main sur elle par tous les moyens nécessaires. La meilleure façon serait très certainement de s'arranger pour qu'elle soit remise à la police militaire. Delà, les brigades centrales n'auraient aucun mal à la récupérer.

Frieda fronça les sourcils. Sa famille devait veiller sur son peuple avant de penser à un héritage inutilisable. Si Mikasa pouvait aider la population des murs, il fallait qu'elle soit confier aux explorateurs.

Frieda était décidée. Elle devait parler à Daris Zackley. Pour cela, elle devait parler à Livai.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Confiance

Dans un restaurant de Trost, c'était l'euphorie. Tout le monde parlait avec entrain de l'héroïsme de Mikasa. Malgré le procès prochain, il était évident pour tous qu'elle irait dans le Bataillon d'exploration et participerait activement à la lutte contre les titans.

Mais à une table à l'écart, l'air était tendu. Marco regardait Eren et Ymir avec incertitude.

Eren commença. "Avant tout, merci beaucoup de n'avoir rien dit. Je sais qu'on a rien fait pour mériter ça. Je peux néanmoins t'assurer qu'on veut seulement assurer la survie de la population des murs."

Marco hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il était extrêmement nerveux.

"Je suppose que tu as des questions. Pose les et on tentera d'y répondre. Mais il y a des choses qui devront attendre."

"Vous deux... est-ce que vous êtes comme Mikasa ?"

Eren et Ymir acquiescèrent.

Marco se risqua à poser la question fatidique. "Êtes vous le Colossal et le Cuirassé ?"

"Non." Répondit Eren d'un ton ferme.

"Mais ce sont des humains également ?"

"Oui."

"Alors pourquoi ne le dire à personne ? S'ils sont parmi nous, l'armé ne devrait elle pas le savoir ?"

"Non. Et justement parce qu'ils sont infiltrés parmi nous. Et je ne te dirais rien de plus sur eux car je ne peux pas savoir quelle sera ta réaction. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils sont plus que deux. Et bientôt ils auront du renfort. D'ici là, nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer comme ça au grand jour. Il faut faire profil bas."

"Et vous étiez au courant pour Mikasa ?"

"Non. J'avais l'intention de boucher moi-même la brèche et de me faire passer pour mort ensuite. Mais cela bouleverse nos plans. Pour le moment, on va influencer le procès comme on peux. Si Mikasa est confié au major Smith, l'ennemi se mettra peut-être à découvert. On devrait alors pouvoir éliminer un de nos ennemis."

Marco n'insista pas. Eren restait vague dans ses réponses.

"Savez quelque chose sur l'origine des titans ?"

"Oui."

"Vous savez pourquoi des humains ont attaqué le mur Maria ?"

"Oui."

"Vous venez vraiment de la cité souterraine ?"

Ymir prit le relais. "Non. Mais on a pris ça comme origine car c'était impossible à vérifier. En outre, on sait quand même comment ça se passe là-bas. Et nos vies ont été très similaires. Alors c'était une sorte d'image pour refléter nos expériences."

"Et vous êtes vraiment frère et soeur ?"

Les Kruger se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Ymir ajouta. "On l'est devenu en tout cas. On peut porter le même nom de famille, moi ça me va."

"Pourquoi ne pas tout dire à des personnes hauts placés comme le général Zackley ?"

"Zackley est un homme bon. Mais rien ne dit qu'il accepterait de se fier à nous. Le gouvernement a juré sans le savoir notre extinction. Il suffit qu'ils soient informés de notre existence pour que les brigades centrales viennent nous tuer. Et si on attire l'attention des titans ennemis, on sera pris entre deux feux. Tant qu'on ne sait pas à qui se fier, on doit garder tout ça pour nous. Ça ne nous plaît pas mais c'est comme ça."

Marco acquiesça. Ces informations étaient vraiment maigres. Toutefois, il n'avait pas que d'une chose pour garder son silence. "Dîtes moi juste que je peux vous faire confiance."

Eren lui lança un regard grave. "Tu peux nous faire confiance Marco. Mais en dehors de nous, tu ne sais pas à qui te fier. Alors ne répètes tout ça à personne."

Marco leva la main. "Tu as ma parole."

Dans une cellule sous le tribunal, Mikasa s'éveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle sentit qu'elle était dans un endroit sombre. Elle avait des chaînes aux poignées.

En se redressant de son lit, elle vit des barreaux et plusieurs personnes derrières.

Il y avait deux gardes avec l'écusson de la garnison et trois autres personnes. Elle put reconnaître le major Erwin Smith, le caporal-chef Livai et... Eren !

Eren se tenait à gauche du major. Il la regardait avec inquiétude.

Mikasa paniqua. Avait il peur de ce qu'elle était ? Elle souhaitait juste la protéger en faisant ça.

Eren la salua. "Bonjour Mikasa ! Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien."

Il regarda le major qui s'adressa à un garde.

"Sergent, ouvrez la porte."

Le garde se renfrogna. "D'accord mais une seule personne. Et pas de geste suspects."

Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Eren et la referma aussitôt.

Eren s'approcha du lit de Mikasa et s'assit à côté d'elle. "Comment tu vas Mikasa ?"

Mikasa ne comprenait pas. "Tu n'as pas... peur de moi ?"

Eren s'étonna. "Peur ? Pourquoi ça ?"

Mikasa baissa les yeux. "Eh bien tu sais pour..."

Sans prévenir, Eren l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mikasa fut surprise mais accepta le baiser. C'était juste eux deux pendent un instant.

Au bout d'une minute, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Eren la regarda tendrement. "Je t'aime Mikasa. Je t'aimerai toujours. Humain ou titan, je sais que c'est toi. Je n'ai pas vu ta forme de titan, mais comme on me l'a décrit, cela me fait penser à une déesse."

Mikasa rougit au commentaire.

"Hum !" Toussota Livai. "Si vous avez fini vos patouilles, on va pouvoir commencer."

"Pardonnez nous caporal !" S'excusa Eren. "Mikasa voici le caporal-chef Livai et le major Smith. Ils sont ici pour répondre à des questions si tu en as et souhaiteraient t'en poser quelques unes."

"Je vois. Eh bien, je pourrais savoir où nous sommes ?"

Erwin répondit. "Tu te trouves actuellement dans un cachot. Pour le moment, tu es prise en charge par la garnison. Mais le général Zackley décidera bientôt lors d'un procès à quel corps d'armé tu seras confié. Comme la garnison ne s'avancera pas, ce sera nous ou les Brigades spéciales. Si nous voulons éviter ça, il faudra être convaincant. Alors avant tout, nous devons en savoir le plus possible pour nous préparer. Tout ce que tu nous diras pourra s'avérer utile."

Mikasa n'était pas trop sûr. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se fier à ces hommes. Toutefois, Eren lui donna un regard rassurant, alors elle accepta de parler.

"Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai ce pouvoir depuis cinq ans environ."

"La chute du mur Maria...C'est là que tu as reçu ce pouvoir ?"

"Oui. Pendant toutes ces années, je ne savais pas d'où ça venait. J'en avais peur. Je craignais de ne pas me contrôler ou encore de blesser quelqu'un. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas effrayer mes amis et qu'ils me rejettent. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule parce qu'on me prenait pour un monstre." Le ton de Mikasa était emplie de tristesse.

Erwin et Livai ne purent s'empêcher de lui donner un sourire sympathique. Eren lui prit la main et la caressa pour la rassurer.

Mikasa continua après avoir repris son calme. "J'ai tu mes capacités. Jusqu'il y a quelques jours. Quand Armin dans la panique a émis la possibilité de déplacer le rocher près de la porte, je n'ai pas hésiter une seconde. J'ignorais si je pouvais me contrôler ou même avoir la force de réussir. Mais la seule chose qui m'importait était de mettre mes amis à l'abri du combat."

Eren la réconforta. "Et tu as réussis. Tu as sauvé la vie de centaines de soldats. Tu es considéré comme un héros par beaucoup de monde. Même si certains ont peur de tes pouvoirs, la majorité de la population t'est reconnaissante.

"Mais pendant ma transformation, il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ignore pourquoi mais un souvenir de Grisha m'est revenu très nettement, comme quelque chose qui remonterait à la surface de force."

Cela piqua l'intérêt d'Erwin. "De quoi s'agit il ?"

"Je me voyais avec lui dans une forêt. Il me tendais une clé. Il disait qu'à chaque fois que je la regarderais je devais me rappeler que je devais me rendre dans la cave."

"La cave ?"

"Oui. C'est là que Grisha travaillait et préparait des remèdes. Mais personne d'autre que lui n'y mettait les pieds. Il a dit que je saurais la vérité une fois là-bas. Ensuite il m'a fait une piqure. Apparement il ne pouvait m'expliquer maintenant car elle me causerait des troubles de la mémoire. En revanche, elle me donnerait la force nécessaire pour reprendre le mur Maria. Je devais me servir des souvenirs de mes amis pour apprendre comment m'en servir. Et si je voulais sauver Armin, je devais contrôler cette force, ne plus faire qu'un avec elle."

Un moment de silence s'installa dans la cellule, Erwin se caressa le menton comme pour réfléchir. "Sais tu où est cette clé ?"

"Dans mes affaires à la caserne. Je n'avais jamais su comment je l'avais eu. Alors je l'ai gardé en pensant que je m'en rappellerais un jour."

"Très bien. Pour finir, je dois te demander quelles sont tes intentions ?"

Mikasa cligna des yeux. "Mes intentions ?"

Erwin expliqua. "Pour pouvoir inspecter cette cave, il faudra d'abord reconquérir le district de Shiganshina dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Seulement, pour boucher efficacement le trou laisser par la porte détruite, il faudra avoir recours à un moyen expéditif : ta force de titan. Depuis leur apparition, les titans influent sur notre destinée. Le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé ont très probablement le même mode de fonctionnement que toi. Tes intentions sont donc cruciales, elles pourraient sauvés l'humanité du désespoir. Elles sont la clé."

Mikasa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses intentions étaient clair. Mais elle avait peur que cela entre en contradiction avec sa priorité à elle.

Eren lui sourit. "Le procès aura lieu avant la cérémonie du choix du corps d'armé. Quel que soit ton choix, je te suivrai. Ainsi tu pourras veiller sur moi et moi sur toi."

La réponse était à présent évidente.

Mikasa fixa Erwin. "Je veux intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration pour lutter contre les titans."

Eren alla voir Armin qui était en train de manger seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu discuter avec le blond depuis la bataille. Armin avait été très secoué par la révélation concernant Mikasa. Il pensait la connaître mieux que quiconque. Mais voilà qu'un secret bien enfoui refaisait surface.

Eren s'assit face à son ami. "Salut Armin. Comment tu vas ?"

Armin avait un air sombre. "Ça peut aller. J'ai toujours du mal à avaler la nouvelle."

Eren tenta de plaisanter. "Ça pour une surprise ! Personne s'y attendait."

"Oui. En effet."

Eren prit un air sérieux. "Armin, j'ai pu parler à Mikasa."

Le blond releva aussitôt la tête. "Vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle va bien. Elle est enfermée. Mais elle a le droit à un bon lit, des draps, des vêtements et de la nourriture saine. Donc physiquement ça va. Mentalement, je ne cacherais pas qu'elle a un peu peur d'être rejetée par ses amis à cause de ses pouvoirs."

"Oh !"

"Je peux le comprendre bien sûr. Tout le monde pourrait être effrayé. Néanmoins, elle a accepté de parler au major Smith. Ils se sont accordés sur une ligne à défendre durant le procès : la reconquête possible du mur Maria."

"Ça semble bien. Mais les Brigades spéciales ne vont pas lâcher la grappe. Daris Zackley sera difficile à convaincre."

"Je sais. Erwin Smith avancera ses arguments avec prudence. Et le commandant Pixis apportera son soutien dès qu'il pourra.

"Mais ça risque de ne pas suffire. Si Nile Dork commence effectivement à jouer sur la peur des personnes présentes, Mikasa pourrait être..." Armin ne put finir sa phrase.

"J'en ai conscience. Mais le major a tenu à ce que nous soyons présents lors du procès. Et je pense pouvoir moi-même retourner la stratégie de Nile Dork contre lui."

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien... Certains auront peur de Mikasa car ses pouvoirs la terrifient. Il faudra donc leur faire imaginer un scénario encore plus terrible. Si l'utilité de la garder en vie ne suffit pas à les convaincre, il restera le risque de la tuer."

Non loin de Trost, Livai attendait près d'un arbre. Frieda lui avait demandé de la retrouver ici. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Bien que les deux aient gardés leur relation secrète pour éviter les commérages, ils ne prenaient jamais autant de précautions pour rester discrets. Frieda lui avait raconté à quel point son père désapprouvait leur relation et voudrait la faire saboter. Malgré tout, Livai estimait qu'elle exagérait cette fois-ci.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de lui.

"Bonjour Livai !" C'était Frieda."

"Frieda... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te retrouver ici à une heure pareille ? Le procès est demain. Tu sais bien que je suis très occupé en ce moment. D'autant plus, que la garde d'Ackerman va très certainement m'être confié."

"Je sais mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle. Je t'ai caché des choses sur ma famille. Des choses déplaisantes. J'avais peur que tu me le reproche. Mais je ne peux plus faire autrement."

"Mais enfin de quoi parles tu ?"

"Fais moi confiance ! Je ne peux m'en remettre qu'à toi. Après le procès, il faudra à tout prix que je parle à ton major et Daris Zackley. Il faut que Mikasa Ackerman aille chez les explorateurs. Mon père va tout faire pour l'enlever. Quel qu'en soit le prix !"


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le procès

Au tribunal de Trost, Mikasa était fermement attachée à un poteau au milieu de la salle. Dans les gradins arrières, on trouvait des civils de Trost. Sur ceux de droite, les représentants de la noblesse, du culte du mur et des Brigades spéciales. Sur ceux de gauche, les représentants de la guilde des marchands, des élus locaux, les hauts de la garnison et du bataillon, ainsi que deux personnes chers à son coeur.

Eren et Armin se tenaient droit parmi les soldats présents. Ils étaient les seuls cadets présents dans la salle. Leur visage reflétait leur émotion. Armin était assez inquiet pour elle, tandis qu'Eren était confiant. Cependant, il gardait un air impassible, chose rare chez lui.

La porte de devant s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le général Daris Zackley. Celui-ci posa son manteau et s'assit sur son siège.

Il regarda Mikasa. "Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous vous appelez Mikasa Ackerman. En tant que soldat, vous avez juré de donner votre vie pour le bien de l'humanité si nécessaire. C'est exact."

"Oui."

"Cette situation est exceptionnelle. Elle dépasse le cadre de la loi pénal. Ce procès sera déroulera donc dans le cadre de la cour martiale. C'est moi seul qui rendrait le verdict et déciderai de votre sort. Vous n'avez pas d'objection ?"

Mikasa jeta un coup d'oeil à Eren qui lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. "Non aucun."

"Merci pour votre compréhension. Pour être franc, vous n'avons pas pu cacher votre existence à la population. Bien évidement, c'était à prévoir. Mais le fait est que la population des murs s'est scindé en deux groupes. Les uns vous voient comme un démon prêt à causer notre perte à tous. Les autres vous considèrent vous un sauveur providentiel qui nous donnera l'espoir. Il en résulte que votre existence doit être rendu officiel d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Si nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour décider à quel corps d'armé vous allez être confier. Cela décidera de votre sort. Alors écoutons déjà la proposition des Brigades spéciales."

Nile Dork s'éclaircit la gorge. "Moi, Nile Dork, commandant des Brigades spéciales, je fais la proposition suivante. Après débat, nous avons conclu que la meilleure solution serait d'étudier le corps de Mikasa Ackerman dans les moindres détails pour en tirer un maximum d'informations."

Le visage de Mikasa se contracta quelques peu.

"Les classes dirigeantes la voient comme une menace potentiel. En revanche, les classes populaires voit là un héros qui les protège. Des tensions sont déjà apparu dans certaines villes. À ce rythme, le risque d'une guerre civile n'est pas à écarter. Il est indéniable que ses pouvoirs de titans ont permis de repousser le dernier assaut des titans. Néanmoins, son existence même ne fait qu'alimenter les feux de la rébellion. C'est pourquoi nous procèderons à sa dissection avant de l'exécuter. Elle sera ensuite gratifié du titre de héros de l'humanité."

Mikasa assimila les paroles de Nile. Elle redoutait d'être vu comme un monstre par certains. Et voilà qu'on voulait la tuer pour cela. Mais tout ce qui lui importait était qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à Eren et Armin. Mikasa remuait tant ces pensés qu'elle n'entendit pas l'explosion du révérend Nick qui se fit réprimander Zackley.

"Bien à présent écoutons le proposition du Bataillon d'exploration."

Erwin se redressa encore plus qu'avant. "Oui. En tant que 13e représentant de ce bataillon, moi Erwin Smith fait la proposition suivante. Nous souhaitons que Mikasa devienne l'un de nos membres. Avec ses pouvoirs de titans, nous sommes persuadés que nous parviendrons à reprendre le mur Maria."

Des murmures parcoururent la salle face à la proposition audacieuse.

Zackley s'étonna. "Rien d'autre à ajouter ?"

"Non. Avec ses pouvoirs de titan, Mikasa Ackerman rend la reconquête du mur Maria réellement possible et viable. Il me semble évident que cela devrait être notre priorité."

"Je vois. À ce propos, d'où compter lancer votre prochaine expédition ?" Zackley se tourna vers Pixis. "Commandant Pixis, la porte du district de Trost a bien été scellé ?"

Pixis confirma avec son habituel sourire fin. "Oui, nous avons perdu tout espoir de la rouvrir un jour."

Erwin continua. "Nous avions prévu de partir du district de Karanes à l'est. Nous dégagerons un nouvel itinéraire au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons."

Un conservateur se mêla alors de la discussion.

"Attendez un instant ! Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait plus efficace de fermer toutes les portes immédiatement ? Ce sont les seuls partis de mur que le Titan Colossal est capable de briser. Il suffirait de les renforcer pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nous attaquer."

"La ferme marchand de malheur ! Si nous utilisons ses pouvoirs, nous pourrons carrément revenir au mur Maria." S'insurgea un citoyen.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous ne faîtes qu'alignez des idéaux irréalisables qui nous mettent tous en péril. Alors arrêtez un peu de jouer aux héros !"

Eren décida d'intervenir sans prévenir. "Tu parles beaucoup pour ne rien dire gros porc." L'assistance fut choqué par le ton et le choix des mots. Tous écoutaient Eren à présent. "Tu parles comme si tu défendais notre intérêt à tous. Mais tu dois sûrement appartenir à ceux qui peuvent s'engraisser bien au chaud pendant qu'une grande partie de la population souffre de la famine. Tout ça à cause du manque de terre."

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les titans vont attendre bien sagement que vous renforciez les portes ? La dernière attaque du Titan Colossal nous a bien démontré qu'ils pouvaient frapper à n'importe quel moment."

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Eren parle durant le procès à moins d'être interrogé. Erwin était étonné sans le montrer de même que Livai. La salle était tendu alors qu'il parlait crûment et avançait des arguments lourds que Zackley avait l'air de prendre en considération.

Le conservateur parvint à se reprendre. "Tout ça c'est un autre problème. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il faudrait fermer complètement toutes les portes."

Eren reconnu la scène. Le révérant Nick allait accuser le conservateur de sacrilège. Mais il parla avant qu'il puisse le faire.

"Renforcer les portes ?! La bonne idée. Vous pensez réellement que ça nous mettra à l'abri des titans ?"

La salle ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Zackley intervînt. "Que voulez vous dire ? Cadet ..."

Eren se présenta. "Kruger, mon général. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a encore cinq ans, nous pensions que les murs étaient une défense imprenable. L'humanité était censé être à l'abri. Les titans ne devaient jamais pouvoir les forcer. Et pourtant, le mur Maria a été brisé. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il en soit de même avec le mur Rose. Le Colossal et le Cuirassé ont bien démontré leur intelligence en détruisant les portes. Mais si nous les renforçons, qui nous dit qu'ils ne rabattront pas sur une portion du mur lui-même."

Un silence de mort régna dans le tribunal. Erwin et Pixis regardaient Eren d'un air ravi. Nile et les autres étaient mortifiés. Les arguments d'Eren avaient pour but de préparer le terrain pour plus tard.

Zackley commençait sérieusement à le considérer. Mais il reporta son attention sur Mikasa. "Mikasa Ackerman, je me dois de vous poser la question. Vous sentez vous réellement capable d'utiliser vos pouvoirs de titan pour la survie de l'humanité."

"Oui, je peux le faire."

Zackley réajusta ses lunettes. "Vraiment ? Votre dossier vous décrit pourtant comme une personne assez renfermée sur elle-même. Par conséquent, je me demander si vous seriez capable de coopérer pleinement avec le Bataillon."

Nile s'interposa. "Je crois qu'il est important de signaler un autre fait. Nous avons découvert que Mikasa Ackerman a été adopté par Grisha et Carla Jäger alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Après des recherches approfondies, nous avons appris un fait surprenant."

"Mikasa Ackerman a vu ses parents assassinés devant ses yeux alors qu'elle était âgée de 9 ans. Mais elle est par la suite parvenu à poignarder ses trois ravisseurs reconnus coupable de vol et d'enlèvement."

Un brouhaha éclata dans la salle. L'assistance était choquée.

"Il s'agissait effectivement d'un cas de légitime défense. Mais un humain de 9 ans normalement constitué est il capable d'un tel acte ? Sachant cela, peut on confier à une telle personne nous ressources humaines et financières, et de surcroit, l'avenir de la race humaine ?"

Après cela, les suppositions volèrent dans tous les sens sur la nature de Mikasa.

Eren intervînt donc à nouveau en jetant un regard noir à Nile. "Et qu'était elle censé faire ? Se laisser vendre comme esclave sexuel par des pervers du mur Sina ? Comme vous décrivez les choses, Mikasa était seul lorsque cela c'est passé. Elle a agit par instinct de survie, comme n'importe quel humain. En outre, c'est uniquement l'incapacité des Brigades spéciales à la retrouver qui l'a poussé à commettre un tel acte."

Eren espérait que Nile serait enfin acculer lorsqu'il parlerait du régiment qu'il dirigeait. Mais à l'évidence, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Nile contrattaqua. "Tu me sembles prendre activement la défense de Mikasa Ackerman. On peut se demander pourquoi. Mais j'ai déjà fait mes recherches sur toi, Eren Kruger. Au sein de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, il est bien connu que tu entretiens une relation romantique avec elle. Tout argument que tu avance est donc possiblement influencer par des sentiments personnels et donc difficile à prendre en compte dans ce procès."

Nile souriait. Il devait penser avoir gagner et clouer le bec à Eren. Mais c'était l'inverse, Eren avait amené le débat exactement où il souhaitait."

"Peut-être que je suis influencé par mes sentiments. Cependant, je pense pouvoir mettre en lumière des choses évidentes également. Vous dîtes que Mikasa est un danger, tant pour ses pouvoirs que pour la tension qu'elle a crée parmi la population. Vous proposez donc de simplement la supprimer. Mais votre proposition est elle vraiment basé sur une réflexion profonde ? Ou bien sur une peur sans nom de ses pouvoirs de titan ? Dans le second cas, vos arguments sont aussi influencés par des sentiments personnels."

Eren jouissait dans sa tête. Nile n'avait rien à répondre à ça et Zackley ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter pour insubordination. Il avait désormais la voie ouverte.

"Et puis vous parlez de l'éliminer ? Vous annoncez ça comme si c'était chose facile. Mais nous parlons d'un humain avec un pouvoir de titan. À Trost, elle a clairement démontré sa force et son endurance. Ajoutez à cela la fait qu'elle soit 1er de la 104e brigade, une des meilleurs jamais formés. Si elle s'avérait effectivement être votre ennemi, serez vous à même de la tuer ?"

"Les Brigades spéciales ne sont jamais au contact des titans. Ils n'en ont aucune expérience. Et voilà que vous voudriez vous en mêlez ? En réalité, vous ne seriez même pas capables de mettre en oeuvre votre proposition. À mes yeux, je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, si ce n'est passer pour un guignol."

Nile fut choqué et s'emporta. "Comment te permets tu de..."

Eren l'interrompit. "Pour finir, vous avez évoqué du risque de si nous la gardons en vie. Mais qu'en est il de celui de la tuer ?"

Cette fois, Zackley montra sa préoccupation. "De quoi parlez vous Kruger ?"

"Je parle de ces récents évènements tout simplement. Depuis cinq ans, nous avons renforcé notre armé. L'artillerie fixe a été rénové, les équipements standardisés, les tactiques développés... Tant d'amélioration qui se sont révélés, pas inutiles, mais insuffisantes lorsque le Titan Colossal est réapparu. Il a pulvérisé la porte et les canons à proximité. La situation a été désemparée. Malgré la contre-offensive et le renfort de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, la garnison a été totalement dépassée. Certes les mesures prises auraient permises d'évacuer la population. Mais si le Titan Cuirassé était ensuite apparu, rien n'aurait pu empêcher le mur Rose de tomber malgré tous les sacrifices consenties."

"L'armé aurait été incapable d'endiguer une autre invasion. Le champ d'activité des humains aurait ensuite reculé jusqu'au mur Sina. Les ressources auraient alors été si maigres que seulement 50% de la population aurait pu être nourri. C'est ce qui ce serait passer si Mikasa n'avait pas été là."

Nile tenta une dernière fois d'objecter. "Mais ce risque a été écarté !"

"Pour le moment. Mais comme nous l'avons vu, le Titan Colossal peut nous frapper à tout moment à présent. Qui nous dit qu'il ne frappera pas un autre district extérieur ? Karanes, Utopia ou Yarckel. Peu importe la cible, seul Mikasa pourrait nous aider à repousser un nouvel assaut. Privé d'elle, l'humanité reculera au mur Sina qui finira par tomber lui aussi."

"Le risque en tuant Mikasa Ackerman est donc de voir l'humanité disparaître dans son ensemble. Or le devoir d'un soldat est de la protéger par n'importe quel moyen. Voilà pourquoi il me semble aberrant pour un commandant de faire une proposition pouvant mener à notre extinction."

Eren fixa intensément Nile. "À moins bien sûr, que les Brigades spéciales est un autre atout pour garantir notre survie ?"

Eren était fier de lui. La majorité des civils et journalistes présents donnaient des signes d'accord de la tête et des murmures d'approbations. En imaginant le pire scénario, il avait fait ressortir la vision du héros à son paroxysme. Nile Dork était désormais acculé. Zackley semblait presque résolu. Il suffisait d'un dernier coup de pouce pour qu'Erwin puisse faire une proposition complète.

Pixis prit la parole. "Général Zackley, le cadet Kruger dit vrai. Quel que soit l'influence de ses sentiments personnels dans ce procès, ses déductions ont de grandes chances de se réaliser. La garnison a été mise à mal lors du dernier assaut. Je dois bien reconnaître que si les titans remettaient ça, l'aide de Mikasa Ackerman serait encore une fois décisive. À l'heure actuel, elle est notre meilleur atout, la plus solide garantie de notre survie." Cette fois, le commandant avait l'opportunité de prendre clairement position en faveur de Mikasa.

Erwin leva la main. "Général ! J'ai une proposition."

"Je vous écoute."

"Mikasa Ackerman a bien démontré qu'elle avait notre avenir à coeur. Elle est prête à tout pour nous aider. Par conséquent, je propose de confier sa garde à Livai et de partir en exploration hors du mur. Elle pourrait nous permettre d'étendre notre champ d'actions et de réduire considérablement nos pertes. Ainsi elle prendre une rôle actif dans la reconquête du mur Maria. En outre, notre bataillon est très mobile. Au moindre besoin, elle pourra être mise à contribution pour la défense du mur Rose. Nous pourrons ainsi démontrer clairement qu'elle est un bienfait pour l'humanité."

Zackley réfléchit quelques instants. "Très bien. Par la présence, la garde de Mikasa Ackerman est confié au caporal Livai qui sera son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle est de facto intégrée au Bataillon d'exploration. Mais le commandant Dot Pixis pourra à tout moment requérir son aide au besoin."

Après le procès, Eren avait pu rejoindre Erwin, Hansi, Livai, Mike et Mikasa dans une petite pièce. Les deux amoureux étaient allongé sur un canapé et se tenaient la main.

Eren s'excusa. "Désolé de t'avoir qualifié de menace potentiel Mikasa. Mais ça m'a permis de coincer le commandant Nile. Si je n'avais pas été objectif, Zackley ne m'aurait pas écouté."

"Ce n'est rien Eren. Au contraire, merci pour tout."

Erwin soupira. "Nous avions prévu un tout autre scénario pour ce procès."

Livai grogna. "À ça ! Tu as fait foiré tous nos plans gamins. Quand je pense au temps qu'on a pris pour tout mettre au point !"

Erwin sourit. "Allons Livai ! Ça ne s'est passé comme prévu, mais le résultat est encore meilleur. Le général n'a émis aucune condition où Mikasa serait rappelé à comparaître. Nous avons à présent le champ entièrement libre."

Erwin s'accroupit devant Eren et Mikasa. "Merci à vous deux. Toi Eren, tu as été très audacieux de parler ouvertement ainsi. Et toi Mikasa, tu as gardé ton calme et fait confiance aux personnes qui t'entouraient. Je compte sur vous pour la suite."


	15. Chapitre 14 : Confession

Zackley et Erwin étaient assis dans un bureau face à face. Il faisait nuit dans le district de Trost. Après le procès, Zackley devait repartir rapidement pour Mithras. Mais le major avait demandé au général de rester jusqu'au lendemain. Il disait avoir une affaire urgente à discuter.

Zackley faisait confiance à Erwin. Il connaissait les compétences de l'homme, son abnégation et sa capacité de jugement. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait refusé. Toutefois, le major ne l'avait jamais déçu ou fait perdre son temps.

Zackley croisa les mains. "Alors Erwin, de quoi vouliez vous me parler de si important ?"

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait moi qui doit vous parler. Mais Livai a affirmé qu'une connaissance à lui prétend avoir des informations capitales concernant Mikasa Ackerman. Des informations connues de personne d'autre, pas même de la jeune fille."

Zackley soupira. "Si vous le dîtes."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître le célèbre caporal. Derrière Livai, se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Les deux entrèrent et Livai ferma la porte.

Livai annonça. "Je vous présente Frieda Reiss. Frieda, rencontres le major Erwin Smith et le général en chef Daris Zackley."

La dénommé ôta sa capuche pour laisser paraître ses traits nobles. Elle s'inclina ensuite en signe de respect.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer messieurs. Merci encore de m'accorder de votre temps."

Les deux chefs furent étonnés. Le nom de Reiss était assez connu dans l'enceinte des murs. Il s'agissait d'une famille appartenant à la haute noblesse. Elle possédait un grand domaine et plusieurs entreprises ce qui lui fournissait une grande richesse. Sans apparaître sur la scène politique, son influence était très étendu. On disait même qu'ils étaient assez proche du roi. Voir débarquer la fille aînée des enfants de Rod Reiss était donc tout à fait inattendu.

Zackley se leva et s'inclina, comme de coutume avec un noble. "C'est un plaisir Lady Reiss. Cependant, je ne puis m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la raison de votre présence ici."

Erwin fit de même. "Moi également. Il est peu commun de voir une personne de votre statut aussi loin au sud. La noblesse préfère généralement rester à l'écart du front."

"J'en conviens. Mais je devais à tout prix vous parler. Le temps nous est compté et j'aurais du venir vous parler bien plus tôt. Je m'en excuse et espère que vous pourrez me pardonner."

Zackley et Erwin s'échangèrent un regard confus. La voix de Frieda sonnait presque comme alarmiste.

"De quoi parlez vous ?" Interrogea Erwin.

Frieda prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que mon père va tenter de kidnapper Mikasa Ackerman. S'il y parvient, elle n'aura plus longtemps à vivre."

Les yeux d'Erwin s'agrandirent. "Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi faire cela ?"

"Parce qu'elle n'a pas été remise aux Brigades spéciales lors du procès. En soit, c'est une bonne chose. Mais maintenant, ses hommes n'hésiteront pas à tuer tous ceux en travers de son chemin."

"Frieda !" C'était Livai qui parlait. "Je crois que tu as beaucoup à nous dire. Alors assis toi et racontes nous tout de A à Z."

Frieda acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Livai. "Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous pour le moment. Je ne peux m'en remettre qu'à vous trois. Si vous devez vraiment le rapporter à qui que ces soit, soyez extrêmement prudent. Ces informations sensibles peuvent vous faire tuer."

Les trois militaires se fixèrent pour s'accorder. Zackley parla. "Allez y Lady Reiss. Vous avez toute notre attention."

Frieda entama alors un long récit. Elle raconta le rôle de sa famille au sein des murs, la construction des murs, la véritable nature des titans, le pouvoir du Titan Originel, la méthode de transmission, le voeu du premier roi, l'effacement de la mémoire collective, les suppôts du pouvoir, les crimes de son père et enfin les deux attaques subies par sa famille 4 et 5 ans auparavant.

Les militaires furent bouché bée devant ce récit, même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas. À la fin, il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour tout digérer.

Pour une fois, Erwin avait les yeux écarquillés. "Alors durant tout ce temps où nous avons cru lutter contre les titans..."

Livai finit d'une voix amer. "Nous tuions des humains changés contre leur gré en titans."

Zackley se leva et alla devant la fenêtre. "Lady Reiss, avez conscience que vos paroles constituent ici un aveu ? Vous vous rendez coupable de haute trahison envers l'humanité ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?"

Frieda parut honteuse. "J'avais peur pour ma famille. Lors de la chute du mur Maria, mon père a tenu à éliminer toutes personnes qui en savait trop sur nous. Ce qui comprenait ma petite soeur dont j'étais très proche."

"Votre soeur ?"

"Oui. Elle était issue d'une relation avec notre femme de chambre. En tant qu'enfant illégitime, mon père a jugé préférable de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était un paria pour sa mère également. Alors j'allais la voir de temps en temps pour lui donner un peu de sourire. Mais après la chute du mur et la première attaque contre notre famille, il a envoyé des soldats des brigades centrales la tuer ainsi que sa mère. Après ça, je voulais venir vous voir. Mais je n'avais pas d'espoir que cela puisse être utile. Cependant, l'apparition de Mikasa Ackerman est une opportunité pour l'humanité."

Ce fut au tout d'Erwin de demander. "Vous suggérez qu'elle serait le nouveau Titan Originel et pourrait commandez aux titans ?" Il avait déjà des étincelles dans les yeux.

Frieda secoua la tête. "Malheureusement non. Le titan qui a dévoré mon oncle il y a quatre ans faisait à peine sept mètres et avait des sortes de roches sur le corps. C'était forcément une autre personne. Et elle était accompagné d'un garçon. Mais la première attaque contre ma famille qui a échoué a été perpétré par Grisha Jäger, le père adoptif de Mikasa Ackerman."

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils à cette information.

"Il est venu nous voir à notre chapelle alors que nous y étions rassemblés. Il a supplié mon oncle de tuer les titans qui nous assaillaient. J'ignore qui il était réellement. Mais lui aussi avait le pouvoir de se transformer. Ils ont échangé quelques mots dont je ne connais pas la teneur. Toutefois, il semblait déterminé à achever sa tâche. Devant le refus de mon oncle, il l'a attaqué. Lui et mon oncle se sont férocement battus. Il a fini par perdre et est parvenu in extremis à s'enfuir."

"Mais il est porté disparu depuis." Rappela Livai.

"En effet. Les brigades centrales l'ont longtemps recherché. Mais jamais ils ne l'ont trouvé. Ma seule explication est que son pouvoir marchait comme le Titan Originel. Par conséquent, il aurait transformé Mikasa en titan primaire avant de se laisser dévorer par elle pour lui donner son pouvoir."

"Putain de merde." Murmura Livai. "Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?"

"Je l'ignore. Mais dans ma famille aussi, le Titan Originel était mystérieusement transmis à un moment précis."

Erwin s'enquit. "Savez quelque chose sur les titans qui ont attaqué le mur Maria ?"

"Rien si ce n'est qu'ils doivent aussi être des humains. Mais il se peut qu'ils soient plus que deux et que le Colossal et le Cuirassé soient uniquement la partie visible de notre ennemi."

"Pensez vous que ce sont eux qui aient attaqué votre famille ?"

"Ce ne serait pas logique. Leur intention en détruisant le mur était certainement de localiser le Titan Originel. S'ils l'avaient dérobé il y a quatre ans, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'attaquer le district de Trost. Je pense plutôt que les deux individus qui ont tué mon oncle était un tierce parti et travaillent avec ceux qui ont détruit le mur. Mais leurs intentions restent un mystère. Néanmoins, mon père voudra s'assurer que Mikasa ne détient pas l'Originel en la faisant dévorer."

Erwin prit toutes ces paroles en considération. Frieda venait de confirmer presque la totalité des théories de son père. Lui qui avait cherché le moindre indice durant des années, la réponse avait en réalité été juste sous son nom durant tout ce temps. Mais une dernière question restait en suspend.

"Lady Reiss, pourquoi le premier roi qui a bâti les murs voulaient que restions sous la domination des titans ? Je comprend le principe d'atteindre la paix véritable. Mais si le pouvoir de l'Originel est comme vous le décrivez, pourquoi avoir eu besoin de mettre l'humanité dans un enclos ?"

"Je ne sais pas. La seule personne à connaître l'entière vérité est le détenteur du Titan Originel. Mais l'influence du premier roi l'empêchera de la dévoiler. En revanche, je sais que certains ne sont pas affectés par son pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait confié du pouvoir aux nobles en échange de leur coopération et de leur silence. Je sais également que deux clans ont tourné le dos à la monarchie pour ça : les asiatiques et les Ackerman. Bien que je ne pense pas que Mikasa sache quelque chose à ce sujet."

Zackley prit ensuite la parole. "Malgré ces trous dans votre histoire, nous savons ce qu'il nous faut faire à présent : préparer un coup d'état et rechercher les titans qui se cachent parmi nous." Il regarda Erwin. "J'imagine que pour nos ennemis cachés vous avez déjà une idée derrière la tête."

Erwin sourit. "Effectivement. Si nos ennemis recherchent un individu pouvant se transformer en titan, ils vont certainement en avoir après Mikasa. La prochaine expédition sera le moment rêvé pour la capturer. Je comptais m'en servir pour leur tendre un piège. Si nous réussissons, nous pourrions avoir le nom d'éventuels complices mais aussi plus de réponses à nos questions."

Zackley acquiesça. "Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse carte blanche pour coincer ces individus." Il regarda ensuite Frieda intensément. "Si le gouvernement a bien juré notre perte, nous devons le renverser. Mais le peuple n'acceptera jamais un gouvernement militaire. Il faudra une figure de proue pour le nouveau régime, un mythe fondateur : l'héritière légitime du trône destituant un usurpateur et son père devenu fou. Comprenez vous ce que cela implique ?"

Frieda déglutit, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. "Vous... vous me demandez de devenir reine ?"

"C'est cela."

Frieda hésita. Elle était venu dans l'espoir d'aider son peuple. Mais voilà qu'on lui demandait de porter une couronne et de monter sur le trône. La pensé l'effrayait mais son sens du devoir l'emportait.

"C'est d'accord."

"Frieda ?" C'était Livai qui l'interloqua.

"Oui ?"

"Le titan qui a occupé les brigades centrales pendant que ton oncle se faisait dévoré... tu as bien qu'il émettait des flammes ?"

La réalisation parut alors sur le visage d'Erwin.

Frieda était confuse. "Oui et alors ?"

Erwin expliqua à la noble et au général. "Lors du retour d'une expédition il y a quatre ans, le rapport d'un soldat racontait avoir vu au loin dans la nuit un titan couvert de flammes, aller vers Shiganshina. Et d'après moi, c'était environ une semaine avant que le Titan Originel ne soit dérobé."

Zackley supposa. "Il y aurait un lien entre les deux ?"

"C'est fort probable. Maintenant j'aurais une autre question Lady Reiss."

"Posez la."

"Voyez vous, mon équipe de recherche a trouvé lors d'une expédition le journal d'Isle Langue. Il s'agissait d'un soldat du bataillon disparu durant la 34e expédition. Il y écrit qu'un titan lui a parlé."

Frieda cligna des yeux. "Pardon ?"

"Vous m'avez bien compris. Tandis qu'il aurait juste pu la dévorer, le titan s'est agenouillé respectueusement devant elle et a aligné des mots compréhensibles."

_Peuple d'Ymir_

_Lady Ymir_

_Votre grandeur_

"Naturellement, Isle Langue a ensuite tenté de poser des questions au titan sur leur origine, leurs intentions. Le titan s'est seulement mis à pleuré et a fini par craqué avant de la dévorer.

Frieda était scotché par le récit d'Erwin.

"Alors je voulais savoir si le nom de Ymir vous disait quelque chose ?"

Frieda hésita. "Eh bien... je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon oncle. Je l'ai entendu parfois parler d'une certaine Ymir. Il l'appelait la Grande Ancêtre. Je lui ai demandé ce que cela signifiait. Il m'a répondu que je le saurais une fois que je serais à sa place. Sinon, je ne me rappelle pas de la moindre référence. Désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai cette histoire dans la tête depuis plusieurs années. J'espérais juste enfin la tirer au clair."

Livai demanda. "Sinon, que fait on pour les deux titans qui semblent n'être ni avec nous, ni avec l'ennemi ?"

Erwin soupira. "Il faudra découvrir leurs identités et leurs intentions. Et si besoin, nous devrons transférer leurs pouvoirs à d'autre individus."

"Très bien. Mais en attendant, il faut emmener Mikasa loin d'ici. Si les brigades centrales viennent la chercher, on a intérêt à la transférer dès cette nuit."


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les explorateurs

Les membres de la 104e brigade d'entraînement étaient alignés. Devant eux, Erwin Smith se tenait debout sur une estrade.

"Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Erwin Smith, major dans le bataillon d'exploration. C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez choisir votre corps d'armée, et pour être franc avec vous, je vais vous inciter à rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Lors du dernier assaut des titans, vous avez été confronté à une terreur difficilement descriptible. Chacun d'entre vous s'est rendu compte de ses limites. Cependant, la récente attaque nous a également donné un nouvel espoir, à savoir Mikasa Ackerman."

Les diplômés ont murmuré à la mention de leur sauveur improbable.

Erwin continua. "Grâce à son aide précieuse, nous n'avons pas fait qu'entraver l'invasion des titans au sein de la ville, nous avons aussi trouvé le moyen d'identifier leur nature profonde.

Les cadets haletèrent à cette nouvelle.

"La clé du mystère entourant les titans se trouveraient dans le sous-sol de la maison de Mikasa Ackerman, au district de Shiganshina. Si seulement nous parvenions à atteindre cette cave, nous pourrions nous libérer des cent années de domination des titans qui se sont abattus sur nous."

Armin se redressa, comme si les paroles du commandant lui faisaient penser à quelque chose. Les autres diplômés recommencèrent à se murmurer avec espoir. On venait tout juste de leur annoncer qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que les massacres prennent fin.

Erwin a parlé à nouveau une fois que les murmures eurent disparu. "Nous devons viser cette cave de Shiganshina. Mais pour ce faire, la reconquête du mur Maria est indispensable. En un mot, l'objectif de notre armée reste inchangé. Mais maintenant que la porte du district de Trost a été bouché, nous devons faire un détour par le district de Karanes, à l'est. Conçu pour être emprunté par les troupes, la route que nous avons mis 4 ans à construire est devenu complètement inutile. Au cours des quatre dernières années, 35% de nos forces ont péri au cours de nos expéditions au-delà du mur Rose. Ce chiffre parle de lui-même. Concernant les nouveaux engagés, ils partiront en expédition extra-muros dans un mois. La probabilité d'y laisser la vie est d'environ 30%."

Beaucoup de cadets déglutirent ou tremblèrent.

Erwin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. "Dans quatre ans, la plupart des recrues de cette année seront tombés. Cependant, ceux qui franchiront ce cap deviendront d'excellents soldats aux chances de survie élevées. Vous n'avez qu'une question à vous poser. Êtes vous capables de vous sacrifier sans hésiter pour la survie de l'humanité ?!"

Un silence pesa.

"Ce sera tout. Ceux qui souhaitent entrer dans un autre corps d'armée peuvent disposer ."

Eren et Ymir regardèrent autour d'eux. La plupart des cadets partaient, sans surprise. Comme la dernière fois, Erwin avait usé de mots dures et choquants. Leurs camarades devaient naturellement être terrifiés.

Une minute plus tard, il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de cadets alignés.

Erwin les fixa. "Braves soldats, pourriez vous mourir si on vous le demandait ?"

Un cadet cria. "Je ne veux pas mourir !"

Erwin afficha un fin sourire. "Très bien." Il reprit son air sérieux et charismatique. "Écoutez moi ! Ceux qui sont restés font désormais partie du Bataillon d'exploration. Voici le véritable salut de notre armé. Sacrifiez vous corps et âme !"

Les cadets saluèrent. "Oui !"

Devant Erwin, se tenaient Eren, Ymir, Armin, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Marcel et Marco, ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres cadets.

Erwin prit un ton solennel. "Vous avez su résisté à la peur ! Nul doute que vous êtes de valeureux soldats ! Vous avez tout mon respect."

Mikasa était sur un terrain vague en compagnie de l'escouade Livai et Hansi Zoe.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque surprise à Trost. Le caporal lui avait dit que l'affaire avait été passé sous silence par les Brigades spéciales. Il était apparemment gênant de révéler qu'un groupe de mercenaires disposaient d'un équipement tridimensionnel avancé et s'en étaient servi sur la sauveuse de Trost. La police militaire préférait enterré l'affaire plutôt que de voire son nom être traîné dans la boue et subir des moqueries.

Une enquête avait été promise aux explorateurs. Néanmoins, Livai avait rappelé que c'était hors de leurs prérogatives. Par conséquent, ils devaient laisser l'affaire à autrui.

L'escouade Livai s'était établi dans un ancien château rénové. Leur rôle était officiellement de protéger Mikasa. Mais la jeune fille doutait qu'ils devaient aussi la surveiller et la neutraliser si besoin. Malgré les efforts du major Erwin, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas réellement confiance et voulaient lui donner l'illusion du contraire. Cette situation ne plaisait pas à Mikasa. Elle devait prendre sur elle et se dire que cela pourrait être pire. Elle était toujours vivante et gardait une certaine liberté de ses mouvements tant qu'elle restait sur les terres du château.

Aujourd'hui, le chef d'escouade Hansi Zoe était venu pour procéder à des tests sur sa forme de titans. La scientifique était tout excité. Elle était passionnée par les titans, si bien que l'existence de Mikasa la ravissait à un point. Toutefois, Livai avait mis la métisse en garde contre les dérives parfois dangereuses du scientifique. Il était vraie que Mikasa était dérouté par l'enthousiasme de Hansi.

Néanmoins, elle avait demandé une chose pour les tests.

La confiance envers l'escouade Livai n'était pas encore là. Par conséquent, elle avait exigé que Eren soit présent. Elle avait confiance en lui et les hauts gradés du bataillon le connaissait déjà. Elle aurait bien demandé Armin également, mais elle avait senti qu'elle en demanderait trop.

Ils étaient sur un terrain vague. Mikasa était au milieu à pieds. Les soldats étaient répartis à cheval tout autour, maintenant une distance de sécurité.

Hansi lui fit signe de la main. "C'est bon pour nous. C'est quand tu veux Mikasa !"

Mikasa regarda Eren qui lui fit signe aussi pour la rassurer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui avait dit de se détendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'infliger une minuscule blessure avec un couteau et d'avoir l'esprit clair quand à son objectif. Mikasa avait été étonné par la précision des paroles d'Eren. C'est comme s'il connaissait ces mots depuis longtemps et se les répétait parfois à lui-même. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Il faisait des efforts pour la mettre à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle. Il lui avait même préparé une petite infusion. La boisson avait une sorte de substance aqueuse, mais son goût restait correct.

Sans hésiter, Mikasa se coupa la paume de la main. Un instant plus tard, elle était devenu un titan.

Hansi fut extatique pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Moblit ne parvienne à la calmer, ce qui amusa un peu les soldats.

Pendant une heure, Hansi étudia Mikasa. Elle prit des mesures du corps du titan, des pieds à la tête. Elle examina ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez, sa gorge... Rien que le fait d'être recouverte de bave suffit à l'émerveiller.

Mikasa trouva le temps long. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que Hansi en ait finit. Au bout d'un moment, Eren put monter sur son épaule avec l'accord du caporal Livai. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un peu sur des sujets divers, comme le choix de leurs camarades. Mikasa fut inquiète que Armin aille bientôt à l'extérieur des murs, et rassuré de pouvoir ainsi veiller sur lui.

Hansi profita de l'occasion pour noter les capacités de communications de Mikasa. Bien qu'ils aient admis son incapacité à parler, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre les autres et répondre par des mouvements de tête ou des bruits. Hansi fut ravi quand elle constata que Mikasa pouvait écrire sur le sol avec une branche. Même si cette méthode de communications serait très peu utilisé, cela démontrait que Mikasa conservait toutes ses facultés mentales.

Finalement, ils purent passer aux tests physiques. Hansi fit faire plusieurs exercices à Mikasa : course, pompe, abdominaux, roulade... Ce fut ensuite au tour de Livai de vérifier ses capacités en combat rapproché.

Le rôle de Mikasa au sein du Bataillon n'avait pas encore été bien défini. Mais il était certain qu'elle serait amené à tuer des titans lors des expéditions. Livai lui enseignait donc des techniques efficaces pour démembrer les titans et leur arracher la nuque rapidement. Il n'y avait nul besoin de savoir maîtriser ces ennemis, seulement les tuer.

Alors que Mikasa travaillait ses coups de poing, un surprenant phénomène se produisit. Son poing droit fut recouvert par une étrange matière qui semblait assez solide à vue d'oeil.

Cela piqua l'intérêt de Hansi tout excité. "Incroyable ! Elle a une capacité spéciale !"

Incapable de se contenir, Hansi monta sur la paume de Mikasa pour toucher la matière bleuté.

"C'est du diamant ! Ce cristal est plus résistante que n'importe qu'elle acier !" Elle vérifia ses dires en tirant une lame de son équipement qu'elle abattit violemment contre les doigts de Mikasa. La lame se brisa.

Les soldats étaient impressionnés par la capacité de Mikasa, Eren lui faisait semblant de l'être.

Hansi regarda le visage de Mikasa. "Tu pourrais essayer de faire sur une autre partie de ton corps ? Le tibia ou la nuque ?"

Ni une ni deux, Mikasa parvint à recouvrer les deux parties de cristal dur. Hansi passa ensuite le quart d'heure à examiner de fond en comble la nuque de Mikasa.

Vint un moment où le soleil commença à décliner. Livai ordonna alors l'arrêt des tests pour la journée malgré les supplications de Hansi.

Alors que Mikasa sortait de la nuque de son titan qui s'évaporait, Eren regarda les soldats qui l'ignoraient. Il pouvait dire avec certitude que Petra, Auruo, Gunther et Erd étaient nerveux en présence de Mikasa. Ils la craignaient encore plus après la démonstration d'aujourd'hui. L'enthousiasme de Hansi dissimulait le fait qu'ils auraient du mal à l'abattre si nécessaire.

Eren n'était pas dupe quand aux intentions d'Erwin. Les évènements ayant conduits à la révélation de Mikasa étaient bien différends que dans son cas. Il était certain que la méfiance vis à vis de l'asiatique serait présente cette fois. Il ignorait encore jusqu'où ils se serviraient d'elle. Mais il se tiendrait et s'opposerait à eux si besoin.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Eren fut partagé entre la formation classique pour les nouvelles recrues du bataillon et les séances avec Mikasa. Sa présence lors de celles-ci étaient acceptés par le major qui voulait gagner la confiance de la métisse. Eren doutait que cela fonctionne pleinement mais servirait peut-être à briser la glace. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours en tête que Erwin userait de tous les moyens nécessaires avec Mikasa pour obtenir des informations, quitte à la mettre en danger.

Avec Ymir, ils avaient définitivement convenu qu'il serait mal avisé de parler à Erwin. Nul doute que l'aide du bataillon leur serait utile. Mais même avec des informations capitales en leur possession, les explorateurs ne leur feraient probablement pas confiance. Par conséquent, ils ne suivraient pas leurs consignes sur comment agir vis à vis des guerriers mahrs. Si Sieg parvenait à s'enfuir, tout capoterait.

Eren avait suivi les cours concernant la formation de traque sur longue distance. Parmi ses camarades, les plus attentifs avaient été Reiner, Marcel et Bertolt.

Le premier se comportait bien différemment par rapport à l'ancienne chronologie. Il n'avait plus l'attitude du grand-frère envers ses "amis". D'après Eren, cela était du au fait que Marcel était bien vivant cette fois. Reiner n'avait subi aucun choc, n'éprouvait pas de grande culpabilité, ni de troubles de la personnalité. Si Eren devait spéculer, il était toujours le garçon de 12 ans qui avait quitté Révélio pour exterminer les démons insulaires et devenir un héros. Ce Reiner là était définitivement un ennemi à abattre, un qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer.

Marcel avait au début été une surprise pour Eren. Non seulement sa mort avait boulversé Reiner, mais ce dernier avait ensuite adopté la personnalité de son ancien camarade. Eren s'était donc retrouvé durant trois ans avec une copie du Reiner qu'il avait connu. Marcel était bienveillant envers les autres mais évitait d'avoir trop de contact. Eren en connaissait la raison. Le détenteur du Mâchoire était lui aussi décidé à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait attention à maintenir une certaine distance avec ses camarades, pour ne pas trembler le moment venu.

Enfin, Bertolt n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Son niveau d'isolation était à mi-chemin entre ceux d'Annie et de Marcel. Il restait à l'écart des autres, sans pour autant être un ermite qui attirerait les soupçons.

Eren avait espéré secrètement que les choses pourraient se passer plus en douceur cette fois-ci. Il avait supposé que la présence de Marcel pourrait éclairer ses compagnons. Mais il semblerait que le brun s'était fait des illusions. Les guerriers devraient tous être éliminer après avoir été dépossédés de leur pouvoirs.

Eren les aurait bien maîtrisé de suite avec l'aide d'Ymir. Mais rien ne garantissait qu'il ne serait pas perçu comme une menace par le bataillon ou que Annie et Porco ne parviendrait pas à s'enfuir. Il devait donc prendre sur lui pour l'instant.

Eren et Ymir surveillaient les guerriers de prêt. Mais ils devaient également faire eux-mêmes attention. Ils avaient une épine dans le pied, une épine inattendue et stressante.

Marco leur avait promis son silence et avait tenu parole. Mais parfois, les Kruger pouvaient intercepté un de ses regards. Ils étaient scrutés jour et nuit. Leur camarade devait se demander ce que les deux compères préparaient. Il n'était plus nerveux en leur présence, mais il gardait une part de suspicion dans son regard. Malgré tout, il ne leur avait rien demandé d'autre après leur discussion dans ce restaurant de Trost. Eren et Ymir décidèrent de lui faire confiance pour ne pas révéler leur secret plus tôt. Ils espéraient juste ne pas regretter leur acte de foi.

Parmi leurs véritables amis, aucun autre ne semblait alerte.

Connie et Sasha vaquaient à leurs affaires comme d'habitude. Les deux seraient choqués quand ils apprendraient pour Eren et Ymir. Néanmoins, les deux bruns pensaient pouvoir le gérer.

Venait ensuite le cas de Krista. Eren avait expliqué à Ymir qu'ils devraient tôt ou tard la mettre dans la confidence totale. Il valait mieux qu'elle apprenne la vérité de leurs bouches plutôt qu'une version déformée de quelque d'autre.

Leur plan prévoyait de rompre le pacte de non-agression au contact du Titan Bestial. Il était ensuite prévu de tuer Sieg. Ainsi, les Kruger garderaient le monopole du Titan Originel. Mais Eren avait fini par convaincre Ymir que si ce plan échouait, la seule alternative serait de transférer un pouvoir de titan à Historia. Il était bien évidement exclu de confier un tel pouvoir à un autre Reiss. La blonde était la seule personne de sang royal en qui ils avaient confiance. Ils devraient se tourner vers elle si les choses tournaient mal.

Pour Annie, ils avaient décidé de la neutraliser durant l'expédition extra-muros. Par chance, Eren était près des lignes d'éclaireurs de l'aile gauche, Ymir de celle de l'aile droite. Il était impossible de dire précisément par où arriverait le Titan Féminin. Les explorateurs étaient réparties en plusieurs groupes. Comme la fois précédente, Erwin avait donné de fausses informations sur la localisation de l'escouade Livai dans la formation de traque sur longue distance. Le même schéma se répétait donc.

Les guerriers mahrs avaient du transmettre leur information erronée à Annie. Malheureusement, ni Eren ni Ymir n'était parvenu à intercepter un quelconque message malgré leur surveillance. Il fallait donc envisager qu'Annie débarque par l'aile gauche de la formation cette fois-ci, plutôt que par l'aile droite. Ce faisant, ils étaient obligés de se séparer pour couvrir les deux possibilités.

Après tout leur entraînement, chacun d'eux était très puissant en combat un contre un : Eren avec son raidissement, Ymir avec son agilité. Le Berserker et le Griffu pourraient chacun vaincre le Titan Féminin d'Annie sans trop de difficulté et la capturer. Celui qui en aurait la charge se ferait ensuite passer pour mort et ramènerait le corps d'Annie derrière le mur Rose. Eren lui retirait ensuite son pouvoir, peu importe les conséquences que cela aurait pour elle. Si elle insistait pour être leur ennemi, elle devrait en subir les conséquences.

Le seul problème dans leur équation était Porco et Jean.

Porco Galliard avait été quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que Bertolt durant leur formation. Eren l'avait trouvé impulsif et imprudent d'après ses quelques interactions, tout le contraire de Marcel. Le garçon n'était pas un danger en soit. Des sept guerriers mahrs, il était le seul à être dépourvu de pouvoir. Malgré tout, il serait prudent de le capturer.

Concernant Jean, Eren était dubitatif. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la face de cheval choisisse les Brigades spéciales. Il avait encore en mémoire la personne qu'il était devenu après la mort de Marco, quelqu'un de volontaire et brave. Mais sans cela, il restait quelqu'un de peureux et fuyard. Eren ne pouvait pas lui reprocher mais avait espérer que son ami irait quand même dans le bataillon.

Ces deux-là étaient dans la même section qu'Annie. Une fois qu'elle serait capturée, ils remarqueraient sa disparition et pourraient la signaler. Puisque Porco aurait conscience de ce que cela impliquerait, il suffisait qu'il le communique à Reiner, Marcel et Bertolt pour que les quatre prennent le large vers Mahr. Une fois de retour d'expédition, il faudrait donc agir vite et bien.

Finalement, Eren se dit qu'il avait pour le moment penser à tout. Certes, il faudrait aviser sur certaines choses ensuite. Mais pour les prochains jours, il estimait que tout était sous contrôle.

Derrière Eren, Armin scrutait son ami. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance après trois ans passés ensemble. Ils avaient partagés leur rires, leurs peines. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensembles et avaient transpirés ensemble.

Armin avait toujours été à la traine pour l'entraînement tridimensionnel. Mais le soutien et l'aide d'Eren, et parfois d'Ymir, lui avait permis d'attendre la 4e place de la promotion. Ils avaient fait de même avec Krista.

En parallèle, le relation entre les deux blonds avait évolué pour devenir une romance amoureuse. Armin était été totalement inexpérimenté pour ça. Mais les conseils d'Eren lui avait permis de briser la glace.

Armin avait senti depuis l'incident des voleurs que Krista avait un secret. Mais il n'avait jamais insisté pour qu'elle lui dise. Il lui avait laissé le temps qu'il faudrait et avait attendu jusqu'à qu'elle soit prête.

C'est à dire la veille.

Krista l'avait approchée. Elle avait dit que puisque la mort pourrait bientôt venir pour l'un d'eux, elle voulait s'ouvrir entièrement à lui. Elle avait donc étalé toute sa vie : son enfance à la ferme de ses grands-parents, sa bâtardise, son père noble, sa mère femme de confort, son véritable nom, sa tentative de meurtre, le statut de sa famille et les noms de deux seuls autres personnes au courant.

Eren avait été comme un frère pour Armin. Il sentait qu'il se tiendrait toujours à ses côtés. Pour Ymir, Armin n'était pas aussi proche d'elle. Néanmoins, il la savait être une amie.

Alors Armin se demandait à présent à quoi pensait les Kruger. Quelles étaient leurs intentions ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une préparation inutile

Deux jours avant départ de la 57e expédition, Erwin avait rendez vous avec Livai, Zackle, Pixis et Frieda. Mike et Hansi avaient également été mis au courant des révélations faîtes par Frieda. Les deux officiers avaient été partagés entre la stupéfaction et le dégoût.

C'était le soir et Zackley avait tenu à tenir cette réunion avant l'expédition qui marquerait le tout début de leur plan. Ils étaient rassemblés dans une auberge de Karanes, chacun était venu anonymement, chose normalement impensable pour un haut gradé comme Zackley ou Pixis.

Zackley fixa Erwin. "Erwin, comment se porte vos plans pour l'expédition ?"

"Tout est en ordre. Seuls les soldats dont l'appartenance au bataillon remonte à plus de cinq ans est informé du réel but de cette expédition. Mais seul Livai, Hansi, Mike et moi-même connaissons les plans pour l'après. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, nous reviendrons avec un captif à interroger. Selon les informations recueillies, nous devrions avoir une justification solide pour réaliser un coup d'état."

Pixis acquiesça. "Ensuite, nous pourrons convaincre Nile Dork de la légitimité de notre projet. Avec son soutien, nous procéderons en douceur par l'arrestation des individus dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Les destituer par un procès public et non par la violence permettra d'éviter une gronde populaire et d'instaurer un climat de terreur. En outre, cela enlèvera toute crédibilité à un éventuel soulèvement de la noblesse."

Erwin continua. "En faisant ensuite converger secrètement des soldats de confiance vers Mithras, nous mettrons aux arrêts les divisions des brigades centrales. Il ne restera alors plus qu'à faire signer au faux roi des aveux reconnaissant son usurpation du trône. Selon la Charte de l'humanité, le régime actuel perdre alors tout droit à gouverner. Enfin, Lady Reiss pourra monter sur le trône en tant que souveraine légitime qui aura destitué son père, le roi de l'ombre devenu fou. Ce mythe fondateur posera les bases d'un nouveau départ pour l'humanité."

L'attention fut concentrée sur Frieda qui devînt mal à l'aise.

Zackley prit un air sérieux. "Lady Reiss, pouvons nous compter sur votre entière collaboration ? Comprenez bien que sans vous notre plan tombe à l'eau. Le peuple n'acceptera jamais un gouvernement militaire."

"Je comprends très bien général Zackley. Et je suis toujours engagée corps et âme dans votre coup d'état. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir quelques appréhensions quant à notre réussite. Si j'ai bien suivi, c'est résultat de l'expédition de demain qui déterminera nos chances de réussite ?"

Livai confirma. "C'est ça."

Frieda prit un air soucieux. "Mais si l'expédition était un échec et que les choses s'envenimaient, nous pourrions nous précipiter vers une guerre civile. Voilà ce qui m'inquiète."

Pixis ferma les yeux. "Je conçois que cela peut vous faire faire. Néanmoins, au vue des intentions du gouvernement et de votre père, ils représentent un danger pour la survie de l'humanité. Nous ne pouvons leur laisser le pouvoir décisionnel, même au risque de déclencher une guerre intestine."

Les yeux de Frieda s'agrandirent. "Mais..."

"Frieda !" Interpella Livai. "Le gouvernement est prêt à jouer l'extinction de l'humanité dans le seul but de rester en place. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ça. Si une guerre civile est le prix à payer soit ! Au moins, l'humanité n'a pas à y être impliquée dans son intégralité, contrairement à une invasion des titans."

Frieda pesa les paroles de Livai et dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Aussi idéaliste soit elle, elle devait bien admettre qu'ils ne pourraient sauver tout le monde.

Zackley changea de sujet. "Sinon, où en sommes nous pour les ravisseurs du Titan Originel ?"

Erwin expliqua. "D'après Livai, la tentative d'enlèvement de Mikasa Ackerman par les brigades centrales a été empêché par ces deux mystérieux individus. Bien que leurs identités demeurent inconnus, Livai a conclu qu'ils avaient parfaitement conscience de la présence de multiples ennemis autour de nous. Étant donné qu'ils possèdent le Titan Originel, il est évident qu'ils n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à sauver Ackerman, s'ils étaient nos ennemis. Le plus probable est qu'ils voient en elle un futur allié contre les briseurs du mur. Dans ce cas, ils attendent seulement un moment plus propice et moins risqué pour se dévoiler."

Zackley soupira. "Très bien Erwin. Je laisse donc leur cas à votre expertise. Si vous estimez qu'ils sont bien nos alliés, je me fierais à votre jugement. Dans le cas contraire, peu probable mais éventuel, je compte sur vous pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposeront."

Erwin hocha la tête. "Entendu général !"

Pixis s'enquit. "Et comment avance les tests concernant le Titan de Mikasa Ackerman ? Hansi m'a dit qu'elle était capable de solidifier son corps."

"En effet. Elle génère une sorte de couche cristalline qui résiste même à nos lames. Il a fallut qu'elle inflige des coups violents à des rochers pour que le cristal s'effrite un peu. Mais même une fois brisé, il ne s'évapore pas. Pour le moment, elle ne parvient qu'à recouvrir qu'une petite partie de son corps à la fois. Mais avec le temps, nous avons le projet fou qu'elle puisse solidifier entièrement son corps, de sorte à ce qu'il reste en place même une fois qu'elle en est sortie. Si un tel exploit est possible, elle pourrait boucher les brèches de Shiganshina en une seule nuit. La reconquête du mur Maria sera alors en vue. Et si nous avons également le Titan Originel à nos côtés, nous prendrons enfin l'avantage contre les titans."

La veille de l'expédition, toutes les recrues de la 104e brigade appartenant au bataillon étaient réunies dans un entrepôt de Karanes. Armin, Eren, Ymir et Krista étaient près de Mikasa, tandis que Connie, Sasha, Marco, Marcel, Reiner et Bertolt étaient un peu en arrière.

Mikasa regarda ses camarades avec inquiétude. "Alors vous aussi vous allez participer à l'expédition ?"

Armin lui sourit. "Oui. Nous serons tous là."

L'ambiance fut refroidi par Ymir. "Dis moi Mikasa, si tu avais une telle force en toi, pourquoi avoir attendu l'attaque de Trost pour t'en servir ?"

Mikasa se déplaça mal à l'aise. "Je... j'en avais un peu peur. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation, j'ai un peu agis inconsciemment."

Ymir fronça les sourcils. "Inconsciemment ?! Tu veux dire que si le besoin s'en faisait à nouveau ressentir, tu serais incapable de te transformer sur une décision lucide ? Que tu hésite encore à te servir de ton pouvoir ?"

Eren arrêta sa soeur. "Ce que veut dire Ymir, c'est que tu va devoir te montrer plus incisive à l'avenir. Cette force est entre tes mains et seul toi est à même de t'en servir. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'en remettre aux autres pour juger la situation."

Mikasa comprit les mots d'Eren. Depuis toute petite, elle n'était pas très entreprenante. Certes elle se fixait des objectifs, mais elle se contentait toujours de suivre ses amis pour prendre les décisions importantes. Le sergent Shadiz avait d'ailleurs précisé dans son dossier militaire que sa prise d'initiative était très faible, ce qui gaspillait considérablement ses compétences hors normes.

À présent, ses capacités étaient décuplés grâce à son pouvoir de titan. Elle ne pouvait plus se guider uniquement par le soucis de veiller sur ses amis. Elle devait agir par elle-même avec lucidité, jauger le pour et le contre.

Ymir lui saisit les deux épaules et la regarda intensément. "Mikasa, souviens toi que chaque être humain compte sur toi. Et nous présents en particulier." Elle prit un ton plus doux. "Mais n'oublis pas non plus que tu n'es pas seule. Tu peux compter sur nous également pour être à tes côtés."

C'était la matin du départ de la 57e expédition extra-muros. Les explorateurs étaient tous alignés dans l'allée centrale de Karanes en attendant le coup d'envoi. Pour le moment, la garnison était occupée à éloigner les titans proches de la porte à l'aide des canons. Une fois fait, la porte serait ouverte.

Parmi les civils, les réactions vis à vis du bataillon étaient variés. Certains étaient indifférents, d'autres faisaient savoir à voix haute leur exaspération devant ce qu'ils qualifiaient d'argent gaspillé. Mais malgré tout, la plupart étaient enthousiastes à la vue de l'héroïne de Trost.

Bien que Mikasa ait été traîné dans un procès un mois plus tôt, elle dégageait à présent une aura qui ravissait la population. Elle était vue comme une brave combattante qui était montée à l'assaut de l'ennemi. Ses pouvoirs de titan étaient en grande partie ignorés. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait les protéger suffisait à ravir les civils.

Avoir été intégrée à la célèbre escouade Livai jouait pour beaucoup. Cette dernière était réputée pour avoir le plus grand score d'élimination de titans. On estimait à environ 180 le nombre d'ennemis abattus dont presque la moitié attribuée au seul caporal Livai, le soldat le plus puissant de l'armé. La présence de Mikasa parmi eux était donc significative et renvoyait un message fort au public. Elle était là pour tuer les titans et lutter en faveur de l'humanité.

Mais la concernée n'appréciait pas trop toute cette attention, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Durant sa formation, elle avait toujours excellé mais repoussé les compliments. Elle ne recherchait pas l'attention. Avoir les regards fixés sur elle la dérangeait, alors qu'elle préférait être juste entourée de ses amis. Toutefois, elle acceptait de faire un effort et de sourire aux passants.

Dans sa tête, elle se repassa le plan de la formation. Elle savait que ses amis étaient éparpillés. Marcel, Reiner, Armin, Ymir et Krista seraient sur l'aile droite. Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, Marco et Eren sur l'aile droite. Dans l'ensemble, Mikasa était rassuré de savoir que les nouvelles recrues ne seraient pas au contact direct des titans, contrairement aux soldats des premières lignes. Même si un déviant parvenait à pénétrer dans la formation, des équipes de soldats expérimentés seraient prêtes à les intercepter. Ses amis ne devraient donc pas être exposé de près au danger.

Enfin, sauf pour Eren et Ymir. Les deux s'étaient portés volontaire pour être à des postes assez près des premières lignes. En temps normal, cela ne se faisait pas. Néanmoins, leur demande avait été accepté compte tenu de leurs excellentes capacités démontrées durant la formation. Mikasa était inquiète pour Eren dans une certaine mesure. Elle le savait capable de se défendre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de son état dès lors qu'ils étaient séparés. C'est un réflexe qu'elle n'avait que pour Armin au départ. Mais au fil des années, le même sentiment protecteur s'était développé envers Eren.

À l'avant de la formation, Erwin attendait lui aussi que la porte s'ouvre. D'un instant à l'autre, il pourrait donner le coup d'envoi. Il espérait bien que cette expédition ferait sortir de son trou un titan ennemi.

Toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour garder la position de l'escouade Livai secrète. Ainsi, si un titan intelligent apparaissait pour la capturer, ils auraient le temps nécessaire pour l'attirer vers la forêt d'arbres géants. Elle poursuivrait à coup sûr Mikasa ce qui permettrait de l'amener à un endroit précis. S'ils parvenaient ensuite à l'attraper grâce aux barils à cordes, ils pourraient interroger la personne à l'intérieur. Ils obtiendraient alors encore plus de réponses que ce que Frieda leur avait confié.

Erwin avait conscience que cette opération était encore un pari osé comme il en avait l'habitude. Les pertes pourraient s'avérer importantes pour le bataillon. Un échec signerait alors leur déclin. Cela donnerait un prétexte aux conservateurs pour que Mikasa soit rejugée en lui attribuant la faute des pertes nombreuses. Mais un succès ouvrirait de nouvelles portes à l'humanité, peut-être même un avenir.

Un des chefs d'escouade derrière cria aux soldats. "L'heure est arrivé. L'humanité va de nouveau faire un pas vers la victoire finale. C'est maintenant qu'il faut me montrer le fruit de vos efforts. !

Les soldats rugirent fort d'une seule et même voix en brandissant leurs lames.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Erwin prit un air sérieux et déterminé.

_C'est ici que se joue le sort de l'humanité_, se dit il.

"En..."

Son ordre fut stoppé par un bruit provenant de la ville. C'était les cloches qui sonnaient qui sonnait une urgence.

Erwin se retourna vivement. Cette mesure servait à alerter la ville en cas d'attaque des titans. Pourtant, ni le Colossal ni le Cuirassé n'était apparu. La seule autre possibilité était que...

Un soldat des brigades spéciales arriva en courant dans l'avenue principal en hurlant. "Le mur Rose est tombé !"


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle choquante

Au QG militaire de Karanes, c'était l'ébullition. L'alerte concernant la présence de titans au sud est de l'enceinte du mur Rose avait crée un vent de panique. Beaucoup de civils avaient voulu quitter la ville pour aller se réfugier derrière le mur Sina. Mais la garnison avait bloqué la porte intérieure, invoquant le fait que les chances d'atteindre Stohess serait mince à pieds. Pour rassurer la population, il avait été assuré que le bataillon et la garnison feraient tout leur possible pour repousser cette nouvelle invasion avec le concours de Mikasa Ackerman. Ce dernier fait avait suffi à calmer les civils.

Pour le moment, les explorateurs se préparaient à partir. Comme toujours, ils seraient en première ligne. Leur mission serait avant tout de faire évacuer les villages entre Trost, Karanes, Stohess et Ermich. En second lieu, ils devraient localiser la brèche dans le mur Rose et tout mettre en oeuvre pour la combler. Cela comprendrait l'utilisation à volonté du pouvoir de Mikasa. De son côté, la garnison établirait des lignes de défense pour contenir les titans dans une zone pas trop étirée. Mais le nombre d'ennemis deviendraient vite un problème. La garnison pourrait rapidement se retrouver submerger. Voilà pourquoi l'issue de cet assaut dépendrait surtout du bataillon.

Dans la salle de commandement, Erwin, Hansi, Zackley et Pixis, étaient réunies avec Mikasa et l'escouade Livai. La métisse était un peu dérangé d'être en présence d'autant de hauts gradés. Mais elle prenait son mal en patience devant l'urgence de la situation. La seule chose qui l'intriguait était la femme présente un peu derrière Livai. Elle était brune et avait une allure noble. Il était étrange qu'elle assiste à une réunion militaire. Cependant, Mikasa remit les questions à plus tard. La priorité était le mur Rose.

Zackley prit la parole. "Les défenses de la garnison seront bientôt mises en place. Erwin, quel est votre stratégie ?"

"Général, l'escouade de Mike est déjà parti localiser la brèche. Celle de Hansi trouvera ensuite un moyen de la boucher. Enfin, l'escouade de Livai protègera Mikasa pendant qu'elle le fera. Il est évident qu'il faudra recourir à son pouvoir pour repousser cet assaut."

Pixis demanda. "Qu'en est il des villages menacés ?"

Erwin expliqua. "J'ai demandé à ce qu'on amène les recrues de la 104e brigade. Ils sont les seuls à avoir suivi durant leur formation des exercices en pleine nature et avec une équipe réduite. Je pense qu'ils sont seront rapides et efficaces pour remplir cette tâche."

Mikasa paniqua intérieurement. Ses amis allaient être envoyés en première ligne sans aucune expérience du combat ? Ils seraient à coup sûr en danger. Elle allait protester mais elle fut stoppée par ses camarades qui entraient dans la salle de commandement.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Il manquait plusieurs de ses amis. Seuls Armin, Connie, Sasha et Marco étaient présents. Où étaient Eren, Ymir, Marcel, Reiner et Bertolt ? La dernière personne à entrer fut Krista qui...

La blonde était soudainement devenu pâle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. En suivant son regard, ses amis remarquèrent qu'elle fixait la jeune femme noble présente. Cette dernière était dans le même état, gelée par l'incrédulité, en regardant la blonde.

La jeune noble murmura. "Historia ?"

Sans comprendre, les militaires virent Krista se précipiter dans les bras de la brune en pleurant. "Frieda ! C'est vraiment toi."

La dénommée Frieda haleta. "Tu te souviens de moi ? Mais tu... ta mémoire devrait être bloquée. Comment peux tu me reconnaître ?"

Krista ne comprit rien. "Hein ?"

"Le seul moyen de débloquer tes souvenirs étaient de rentrer en contact avec le pouvoir qui les avait enfouis, à savoir..." Les yeux de Frieda s'agrandirent. "le Titan Originel."

Les hauts gardés écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Mais à côté, les jeunes recrues nageaient dans l'incompréhension.

Livai conclut. "Donc ta soeur ici présente a été en contact avec le détenteur du Titan Originel ?"

Frieda confirma. "Ça ne peut être que ça." Elle regarda vivement Historia. "Historia, nous devons savoir au contact de qui tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs. Je sais que c'est soudain. Mais si nous trouvons cette personne, peut-être qu'avec son aide nous pourrons repousser l'assaut des titans en épargnant de nombreuses vies au passage."

Krista était bousculé par les évènements : l'assaut des titans, l'affectation aux première lignes, les retrouvailles avec sa soeur, cette histoire de Titan Originel... Et maintenant, on lui demandait une information qui pourrait sauver l'humanité ? Elle ne comprenait rien mais obtempéra.

La blonde réfléchit. "Eh bien, c'était il y a trois ans. C'est juste après la cérémonie d'admission de la 104e brigade. J'ai eu comme un déclic au moment où j'ai pris la main de mon amie Ymir."

Hansi explosa. "YMIR ?! Tu as bien dit YMIR ?!"La scientifique commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation. "Qui est elle ? À quoi elle ressemble ?" Erwin et Livai étaient eux aussi surpris

Livai retînt son collègue prêt à se jeter sur la blonde. "Calmes toi Hansi !"

Erwin s'avança vers Krista qui restait assez nerveuse. "Historia Reiss je présume ?"

Historia hocha la tête avec incertitude. "Oui major. Mais comment... ?"

Erwin la rassura. "Ta soeur nous a parlé de toi. Mais passons pour l'instant. Il faut que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez sur votre amie."

Historia commença. "Elle s'appelle Ymir Kruger. Elle est la soeur d'Eren. Ils viennent de la cité souterraine de Mithras. Mais ils restent assez évasifs sur leur origine."

Erwin haussa les sourcils. "Kruger ? Comme Eren Kruger ?

Historia acquiesça. "C'est cela."

Mikasa s'avança. "Pardonnez moi major, mais j'aimerais savoir. Que voulez vous à Ymir ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans la situation actuelle."

Pixis intervînt. "Nous avons des raisons de penser que votre amie possède un pouvoir similaire au vôtre."

Les recrues furent choqués.

Connie fut bouche bée. "Un pouvoir similaire à celui de Mikasa ?!"

Sasha parla avec stupéfaction. "Elle peut aussi se transformer en titan ?!"

Armin objecta. "Attendez ! Jamais elle ne nous aurait cacher quelque chose comme ça après trois ans passés ensemble. Et puis, elle l'aurait au moins révéler à Eren qui..."

Tout d'un coup, Armin haleta en réalisant une chose importante.

Zackley l'encouragea. "Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dîtes le."

Armin bafouilla. "C'était il y a deux ans. Lors d'un exercice en équipe, des voleurs avaient dérobés notre équipement tridimensionnel, puis avaient voulu prendre un otage. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emmener Krista, Eren s'est proposé pour y aller à sa place. Une fois hors de danger, Ymir a révélé son équipement qu'elle avait caché et est parti à leur poursuite. Peu après, un bruit brusque et sourd a résonné dans la forêt. Ymir a ramené Eren épuisé et blessé. Elle a raconté qu'une avalanche avait tué tous les voleurs et Eren avait survécu de justesse. Mais entre le moment où elle parti et celui où le bruit a résonné, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de rattraper les voleurs. Or, le bruit en question ressemblait à du tonnerre, exactement comme Mikasa lorsqu'elle s'est transformé à Trost. En suivant ce schéma, Eren est lui aussi un titan."

Un silence de mort pesa dans la pièce. Les hauts gradés semblaient pris de court. Les cadets regardaient Armin comme s'ils espéraient qu'il trouverait un élément contredisant sa remarque.

Mikasa fut le première à sortir de sa léthargie pour défendre son amour. "Mais c'est impossible Armin ! Si c'était vrai..."

"C'est la vérité Mikasa." C'était la voix de Marco. Étrangement, le garçon n'avait pas encore parlé et affichait un visage anxieux, mais pas boulversé.

Mikasa prit un air sombre. "Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'as vu peut-être."

"Non. Mais..." Marco raconta la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Eren et Ymir à Trost, leur réaction suite à cela et leur entretien quelques jours plus tard. À la fin, tout le monde était scotché par les révélations de Marco. Mikasa en particulier n'en revenait pas. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus nier la véritable nature d'Eren.

Jean souffla. "Bon sang !"

Mikasa murmura. "Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?"

Livai grogna en dévisageant Marco. "Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ?"

Marco baissa la tête. "Ils me l'ont demandé. J'ai estimé de leur faire confiance car ils semblaient de notre côté. Des ennemis n'auraient pas pris de risque et m'auraient éliminé sur le champ."

Erwin stoppa Livai qui allait répliquer. "Suffit Livai ! La seule chose qui compte pour l'instant est de trouver Eren et Ymir. Avec leur aide, peut-être pourrons nous repousser cette attaque."

Près du mur Rose entre Trost et Karanes, un titan quadrupède était tranquillement niché en haut du mur. Il faisait environ sept mètres de long. Sa tête était particulièrement longue. En outre, ses yeux reflétaient une chose absente chez les autres titans, l'intelligence. Ce titan était un humain transformé.

Pieck attendait là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, avec plusieurs caisses chargés sur son dos. Non pas qu'elle puisse s'en plaindre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle s'était transformé pour les besoins de la mission confiée par le capitaine Théo Magath. Elle avait été envoyé sur l'île du Paradis avec Sieg pour retrouver la trace des guerriers mahrs, partis depuis 5 ans déjà.

Marcel, Porco, Reiner, Bertolt et Annie avaient été chargés de récupérer le Titan Originel pour le compte de Mahr. La finalité était de pouvoir exterminer les démons insulaires qui peuplaient cette île avant qu'ils ne puissent ravager à nouveau la planète. Ainsi, le monde serait sauvé de ces monstres sanguinaires.

Cependant, Pieck n'était pas dupe. Elle était brillante, raison pour laquelle elle avait reçu le Titan Charrette voilà maintenant sept ans. En apparence, elle était loyale à Mahr. Mais en coulisses, elle voyait parfaitement au-delà de la propagande.

Les insulaires étaient ils des démons ? Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle avait percé à jour, c'était les réels intentions de Mahr en déléguant cinq guerriers sur l'île du Paradis. Certes, l'objectif était de rendre impossible le déclenchement du Grand Terrassement. Mais, il s'agissait aussi de conquérir l'île par la suite. Cette terre était très riche en matières premières dont Mahr aurait besoin. D'ici quelques années, le pouvoir des titans seraient surpassés par le progrès technologique et militaire. Ces ressources naturelles permettraient donc à Mahr d'assoir sa suprématie.

Pieck ne se battait ni pour Mahr ni pour Eldia. Comme de nombreuses personnes en ce bas monde, elle était avant tout préoccupée par ses proches. Elle s'était avant tout engagée pour permettre à son père d'accéder à des soins coûteux. Tant que cela bénéficierait à son père, elle servirait Mahr sans discuter.

Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à attendre là le retour de Sieg. Le capitaine devait transformer en titans les habitants d'un village non loin du mur. Il les mènerait ensuite aussi loin que possible dans les terres pour attirer un maximum d'unités militaires dans la région. L'objectif était de se faire une idée approximative de la capacité des insulaires à enrayer une invasion de titans. Les informations récoltées lors de cette mission de reconnaissance serviraient ensuite à préparer une offensive majeure dans un avenir proche. Et avec un peu de chance, cela attirait l'attention des guerriers et les inciteraient à les rejoindre.

Pieck attendait donc au sommet du mur Rose. Sieg finirait par revenir. Ils se rendraient ensuite à Shiganshina. Si les autres les rejoignaient, ils rentreraient tous ensemble à Mahr.

Alors qu'elle fixait tranquillement les étendus de terre devant elle, ses pensés furent interrompus par un bruit inconnu. D'après ses oreilles, Pieck pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poulie avec du gaz.

Immédiatement alerte, elle se redressa sur ses quatre pattes et scruta autour d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer une forme humaine voltiger avant de perdre la vue. Prise de cours, Pieck se rendit compte que cette personne lui avait crever les yeux.

D'habitude redoutable grâce à son intellect, Pieck ne savait pas comment réagir. D'une part, elle n'était pas équipé pour combattre, elle n'avait que le rôle de soutien et de transport. Le Titan Charrette était très endurant, mais peu résistant et peu féroce. Avec une vision défaillante, son efficacité au corps à corps était réduit à son plus bas niveau. D'autre part, Pieck était incapable d'analyser la situation et de réagir en conséquences.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était cet individu ? Que voulait il ? Comment pouvait il connaître son emplacement ? De quelle manière l'avait il approcher sans qu'elle ait le temps de contrer son attaque ? Quel appareil utilisait il pour voltiger ainsi ? Elle entendait toujours la poulie avec ce qui devait être des grappins.

Mais ces questions furent vite éclipsées par des émotions rarement présentes chez Pieck : la panique et la peur.

Sans que le Charrette puisse y faire quelque chose, l'inconnu trancha ses deux pâtés arrière. Totalement déstabilisé, le Charrette trébucha. Pieck tenta alors tant bien que mal de se relever malgré les deux membres raccourcis. Mais ce moment de vulnérabilité fut suffisant pour qu'elle perde également ses pattes avant.

Pieck était en panique. Elle venait juste de perdre le seul atout de son titan en combat, sa mobilité. Désormais à terre, elle sentit un grappin venir se planter dans sa nuque. Elle devina de suite ce que l'individu prévoyait : il allait viser la nuque de son titan, là où elle se trouvait.

Une seconde plus tard, sa nuque fut tranché violemment ce qui coupa net les quatre membres de son corps humain. Pieck fut alors à découvert totalement immobilisé.

Elle put juste voir un visage féminin avec des tâches de rousseur l'extirper de son titan avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Et de un ! » sourit la fille.

Ymir s'autorisa un sourire. C'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait normalement pas dans des situations stressantes comme celle-ci. Néanmoins, elle devait s'avouer sa satisfaction quant à son exploit.

Elle venait de neutraliser à elle seule le Titan Charrette.

Après la nouvelle de l'invasion des titans, Eren et Ymir s'étaient de suite mis en route malgré le bouleversement. La mission de reconnaissance mahr ne devait avoir lieu que quelques jours après la 57e expédition. Cela leur permettait de capturer Annie, puis de se préparer à faire de même avec Sieg et Pieck. Enfin, ils n'auraient plus rester que Bertolt, Reiner et Marcel. Le timing était bon et leur plan optimal.

Mais encore une fois, cette chronologie était différente. Le Charrette et le Bestial étaient arrivés un mois plus tôt que prévu, si bien que les Kruger étaient totalement pris au dépourvu. Le seul point positif était que l'attaque se faisait à proximité de leur localisation.

Sans perdre une seconde et ignorant les ordres, les deux avaient mis les voiles à cheval, sans rien dire à leurs amis. L'aide de Mikasa aurait néanmoins été apprécié. Malheureusement, elle était sous la bonne garde de l'escouade Livai au complet. L'atteindre signifierait prendre le risque de se confronter aux explorateurs. Il aurait fallu alors soit tout leur expliquer, puis prier pour qu'ils leur fassent confiance; soit se résigner à les combattre en provoquant plusieurs morts. Dans les deux cas, ils auraient juste perdu en énergie et en temps.

La meilleure option était donc d'agir par eux-mêmes, comme prévu initialement. Ils étaient donc parti bien avant le bataillon. Certes ils laissaient Marcel, Bertolt et Reiner sans surveillance. Mais Eren avait parier que même Marcel, pourtant vif d'esprit, serait pris de cour par la soudaineté et la confusion des évènements. Ils ne sauraient réagir, de même qu'Annie.

Ils s'étaient séparés pour neutraliser les deux agresseurs. Eren irait se charger de Sieg et romprait le pacte de non agression, tandis qu'Ymir s'occuperait de Pieck.

Localiser le Titan Charrette avait été simple mais long. Il y avait fort à parier que Pieck attendrait le retour de Sieg au sommet du mur. Se basant sur cette supposition, Ymir n'avait qu'à longer le mur discrètement, repérer l'ennemi et frapper vite et fort.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le corps inconscient de Pieck était à ses pieds, les membres sectionnés. Le Titan Charrette était neutraliser.

Ymir était fier d'elle. Leur équipement modifié avait été redoutable, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se transformer en titan.

À quelques pas, le titan de Pieck s'évaporait rapidement. Dans une minute, il n'en resterait que la cargaison attaché sur son dos.

Sans perdre de temps, Ymir enchaîna avec le suite du plan. Elle se transforma en Titan Griffu au travers d'un éclair et revêtit le porte charge du Titan Charrette.

Le format de la petite plateforme n'était pas vraiment adapté au titan d'Ymir et la ralentirait quelques peu. Néanmoins, Eren avait rappeler qu'il serait toujours bien de récupérer les fournitures apportés depuis Mahr. Quelque que soit le contenu, il y aurait sûrement des choses utiles.

Elle prit Pieck dans sa bouche et descendit le mur. Mais juste avant, elle regarda vers le mur Sina, priant pour que les choses se passent aussi bien du côté de son frère.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Mike et son escouade galopait le long du mur pour trouver la brèche du mur. Ils chevauchaient depuis deux heures et la situation était tendue. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucun signe d'un titan. Pourtant, ils devraient forcément se rapprocher de la brèche et commencer à croiser quelques titans. Mais aucun n'était en vue.

Mike gardait néanmoins son sang-froid et continuait la mission. Il s'interrogerait plus tard sur le pourquoi du comment.

Soudain, un éclair jaune jaillit du sommet du mur un peu plus loin.

Mike identifia cela comme le signe d'un individu se transformant en titan. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

_Le Colossal ou le Cuirassé ?!_

Sans perdre un instant, il dirigea son escouade vers le point d'impact de l'éclair.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Démasqués

Dans un chariot, les membres de la 104e brigade ayant assisté à la réunion avec les hauts gradés étaient réunies dans un silence pesant. On leur avait donné l'ordre formel de ne parler à personne du contenu de la réunion jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le bataillon s'était vite mis en route pour le mur Rose. Leur groupe comprenait eux, l'escouade Livai et l'escouade Hansi. Leur tâche était de combler la brèche à l'aide des pouvoirs de Mikasa. Mais tant que l'emplacement de cette dernière resterait inconnu, ils éviteraient de longer le mur pour de ne pas être submerger par les titans.

Dans le chariot, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Jean, Connie, Sacha et Historia étaient réunies. La blonde avait insisté pour venir malgré l'opposition de Frieda. Elle avait du avancé qu'elle connaissait le mieux Ymir en dehors de Eren. Par conséquent, elle était la plus à même de la convaincre de coopérer avec eux s'ils la trouvaient. D'abord hésitant, Erwin avait accepté, considérant cela comme un risque acceptable d'envoyer un individu de sang royal vers le front pour rallier la détentrice du Titan Originel.

Pour Eren, c'était un autre cas. Là où Ymir n'était la plus sociable qui soit, Eren avait toujours eu l'image du grand frère pour les cadets de par son attitude. Mais voilà que toutes les idées le concernant étaient remises en cause par ses mensonges.

Armin se sentait blessé en particulier d'avoir été maintenu dans l'ignorance. Après trois ans passés ensemble, Eren n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il pourrait être un titan, pas même après Trost. Il se confié à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami. Le blond se questionnait donc sur les réelles motivations d'Eren à s'engager et sur ses intentions finales. Il essayait de se dire qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tous ces mensonges. Mais il avait beau cherché, il n'en trouvait aucune.

La plus bouleversée restait Mikasa. Elle avait placé tous ses espoirs en Eren. Elle voyait en lui un amour inconditionnel, partagé et offrant la promesse d'une nouvelle famille. Elle s'imaginait déjà vivre une vie avec lui. Mais elle venait de découvrir qu'il lui avait caché bien des choses. Que ce soit Ymir ou lui, chacun avait délibérément menti à tous leurs camarades. Il aurait pu se révéler après Trost. Il avait bien vu comment elle se sentait être un monstre avec ses pouvoirs. Il aurait pu partager ce fardeau avec elle. Mais il s'était contenté de la défendre au procès, sans plus.

Personne dans le chariot n'osait parler, personne ne savait quoi dire. Tout s'enchaînait si vite et aucun n'avait le temps de tout appréhender.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en plein coeur du territoire du mur Rose, un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

Mikasa fut immédiatement réveillé par ça. Ce bruit... c'était celui de sa transformation en titan. Eren ou Ymir était donc dans les parages.

Sans perdre un instant, Livai ordonna : « Il y a un titan à proximité. Qui que ce soit, nous devons l'appréhendez. Localisez le, encerclez le et neutralisez le ! Mikasa se transformera immédiatement pour nous aider. Exécutions ! »

Les soldats obéirent et allèrent vers la source de l'éclair.

Dans le chariot, Mikasa fut livide. Le caporal venait clairement de lui ordonner de se battre contre Eren si besoin. La métisse avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Comment pourrait elle volontairement l'attaquer ? Malgré les mensonges et les manigances, il restait leur ami. Jamais elle n'y arriverait.

Mikasa regarda ses camarades. Apparement, aucun n'avait auparavant envisager de devoir se battre contre Eren. Elle pria donc pour qu'ils n'aient pas à faire cela.

Eren se maudissait. Sa tâche s'avérait plus compliqué que prévue.

Malgré la soudaineté de l'intrusion derrière le mur Rose, il était parvenu à établir un plan très rapidement. Son rôle était de mettre Sieg hors d'état de nuire et de rompre le pacte de non-agression. Il suffisait qu'il parvienne à le toucher pour que ce soit bon. Les titans seraient alors sous son contrôle à lui.

Trouver Sieg dans l'enceinte du mur Rose était plus compliqué que de trouver Pieck. Eren avait donc mis à profit sa monture pour trouver la trace de titans purs. Comme il s'y attendait, Sieg avait transformé tout un village en titans grâce à son liquide cérébro-spinal. Bien que le brun soit navré pour ses habitants, il était tout de même satisfait que ce ne soit pas Ragako cette fois-ci.

En remontant la piste laissée par les titans purs, Eren en avait éliminé plusieurs à l'aide de son équipement. Il devait supprimer l'aide à laquelle Sieg pourrait faire appel, tout conservant les forces de son titan.

Finalement, il avait trouvé Sieg avançant dans une plaine. Il comptait le prendre par surprise pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, une seconde d'inattention avait failli lui coûter la vie. Un titan déviant avait surgi de derrière un bosquet en essayant de le dévorer. Eren avait évité l'attaque, mais non sans faire un grand bruit qui avait attiré l'attention de Sieg.

Eren se retrouvait désormais à voltiger entre les arbres pour éviter la trentaine de titans présents. Sous le contrôle de Sieg, leurs mouvements étaient bien plus coordonnés et précis que d'ordinaire. En outre, il pouvait le Titan Bestial qui restait là à l'observer depuis la plaine. Si Eren devait déduire ses intentions, Sieg voulait voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir avec cet équipement qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

De loin, il put entendre la voix grave du Bestial.

**« Ton équipement est impressionnant et bien conçu. Je dois reconnaître que le combat contre un titan devient plus facile avec. Mais tu es seul. Alors je ne vois pas comment... »**

L'attention de Sieg fut attiré par des colonnes de fumée vertes provenant de la forêt derrière lui.

« **Qu'est que c'est encore ? »**

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un éclair jaune vint frapper la lisière de la forêt. Une seconde plus tard, un titan fortement musclé émergea. Cela donna un petit sourire à Sieg et une grimace à Eren.

_Bon sang ! Mikasa, que fais tu là ?_

Mikasa n'en revenait pas. Un titan poilu de 17 mètres se tenaient devant elle et les explorateurs. Il ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un titan. Livai et Hansi positionnés sur ses épaules semblaient aussi pris de court par la tournure des évènements.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était son visage. Elle ne pouvait y voir aucune ressemblance avec Eren ou Ymir. C'était donc un nouveau titan qu'ils avaient devant eux, contrôlé par une tierce personne.

Hansi observa la situation. « Ce titan poilu nous fixe pour le moment. J'ignore ce qu'il attend pour bouger mais nous ferions mieux de prendre l'initiative. Il semble mener les autres titans normaux qui au loin. Quoi qu'il leur ait ordonné de faire, nous devons le vaincre avant qu'ils ne rappliquent. »

Livai éleva la voix. « Écoutez tous ! Mikasa et moi iront neutraliser ce titan. Les autres, restez en retrait entre nous et la horde qui fait je ne sais quoi. S'ils tentent de venir secourir l'ennemi, abattez les. Sinon, gardez une distance de sécurité et économisez votre gaz et vos lames. »

Mikasa regarda ses amis partirent en direction des autres titans et ressentit une grande inquiétude pour eux. Mais elle secoua la tête et se focalisa sur le titan poilu qui cette fois prenait un air sérieux.

« **Alors tu dois être Mikasa ? Ça fait un moment que je voulais te rencontrer. »**

Mikasa haleta. Cet individu connaissait son identité.

« **Au vue de la situation, je crains que tes compagnons deviennent gênants pour mes projets. Et je ne pense pas que tu daignes m'écouter et encore moins me rejoindre. Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir te ramener de force avec moi. »**

Armin était en panique. Lui qui n'avait jamais affronté de titans pour le moment, le voilà confronté à toute une horde dont les mouvements étaient bien plus précis que les titans classiques.

Tous les explorateurs autour de lui peinaient à éviter convenablement les titans qui tentaient de les dévorer. Ceux-ci étaient d'eux mêmes venu vers eux, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Hansi comme quoi le titan poilu les menait.

Pour rester en vie, Armin fut obligé de s'éloigner du groupe qui commençait à abattre quelques titans. Malheureusement, le blond se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Devant lui, une trentaine de titans, soit le gros de la horde, étaient présents.

Armin faillit rebrousser chemin quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Les titans ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Au contraire, ils poursuivaient inlassablement une silhouette dans les arbres qui n'arrêtait pas de leur échapper. Armin put voir là un humain avec un équipement tridimensionnel quelques peu modifié. Il haleta en voyant le visage de la personne.

C'était Eren qui se battait seul contre trente titans.

Armin l'appela. « Eren ! »

Il attira l'attention du brun qui le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés. Eren sembla alors réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de fermer les yeux de résignation. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour qu'un troisième éclair jaune ne vienne frapper le sol. Armin fut choqué par la suite des évènements.

Un titan de 15 mètres de haut, enflammé et couvert par endroit de roche apparu devant lui et se mit à massacrer impitoyablement les titans qui moururent par dizaines.

Mikasa ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle et Livai avaient engagé le combat contre le titan poilu. Néanmoins, aucun n'avait la moindre chance d'atteindre sa nuque.

Il n'arrêtait pas de les pilonner avec de la terre. La force de projection de ses bras étaient telle que Mikasa avait eu un bras cassé dès le premier lancer. Livai s'était quant à lui accrocher à son dos pour être à l'abri.

Depuis, elle ne pouvait que chercher à éviter les tirs en courant pour limiter les dégâts sur son corps. Essayer de s'approcher serait à coup sûr suicidaire. Livai lui-même était inutile. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une plaine, sans aucun relief ou utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel.

Finalement, un éclair jaillit de la forêt où se trouvait les titans purs.

Le titan poilu y jeta un coup d'oeil. « **J'ignore de qui il s'agit. Mais je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. »**

Profitant de la diversion, Mikasa se précipita sur son ennemi en espérant pouvoir enfin l'abattre.

Livai lui cria. « Non attends ! »

C'était trop tard. Le titan poilu avait fait exprès de lui faire croire qu'elle avait une chance pour qu'elle se mette à découvert. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Mikasa et balança de la terre encore plus fort que les fois précédentes.

Cette fois, Mikasa ne put l'éviter et se prit les projectiles de plein fouet. Sa tête et ses jambes furent déchiquetées, si bien que son corps de titan s'effondra par terre, vaincu.

Le titan poilu sourit. « **On dirait que j'ai gagné. »**

Une voix forte venant de derrière lui rétorqua. « **Je ne crois pas Sieg.** »

Le titan poilu se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la forêt. Ce qu'il vu le surpris. De la forêt venait un titan enflammé et couvert de roche.

« **Un combat n'est jamais fini tant qu'il reste un ennemi debout. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui a massacré tant de personnes.** »

« **Qui es tu ? Tu n'es pas le Titan Originel.** »

« **Peut-être. Tu devrais fuir tant que tu le peux, Titan Bestial. »**

Eren était épuisé.

Dès qu'il avait vu Armin, il avait paniqué et s'était transformé. Peu importe le plan prévu avec Ymir, il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir un seul ami à lui mourir. On lui avait accordé une seconde chance, justement pour qu'il puisse sauver des vies, pas en sacrifier.

Mais le nombre de titans était tel qu'il allait se retrouver submerger dans son état normal. La seule solution avait été d'activer son fameux boost. C'était seulement la mesure de dernier recourt, surtout qu'il serait épuiser dès qu'il sortirait de son titan. Mais peu importe. Armin était là et il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver ses amis, quitte à laisser Sieg lui échapper.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour venir à bout de tous les titans purs. Eren les massacra sans pitié, déchirant et piétinant leur nuque à volonté.

À la fin, il lui fallut un énorme effort pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait une dernière chose à faire. Sieg était toujours en jeu et Mikasa avait besoin de son aide face à lui.

Ayant retrouvé autant de lucidité qu'il pouvait, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Armin qui était toujours un peu à l'écart mais à portée de vue comme même. Le blond avait un visage livide.

Eren ne se permit de perdre du temps à lui répondre et fonça vers la lisière de la forêt. Là, il vit la carcasse du titan de Mikasa et le Titan Bestial arborant un air triomphant. Eren voulu se précipiter vers Mikasa mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se ferait remarquer et abattre par Sieg avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Par conséquent, il concocta un plan risqué et attira l'attention de son demi-frère. Il échangea alors quelques mots avec lui pour gagner du temps. Tandis qu'Eren parlait comme pour lui faire peur, il gardait une main dans son dos pour générer discrètement une arme grâce au raidissement.

Sieg renifla. « **Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Alors voyons ça tout de suite **! »

Le Bestial balança alors encore une fois de la terre avec son bras droit, certain que son adversaire ne pourrait pas l'esquiver.

Simultanément, Eren montra sorti de derrière son dos l'arme qu'il gardait caché. C'était un javelot assez long et pointu comme il fallait.

Misant sur sa dernière chance, Eren lança sa création aussi fort qu'il le put vers la tête du Bestial.

Chacun parvint à atteindre sa cible. La tête du Berserker fut déchiquetée par les projectiles, alors que le javelot transperça celle du Bestial.

Les deux derniers titans s'effondrèrent alors au même moment devant des explorateurs mortifiés.

Il fallut ensuite une demi-heure pour qu'Erwin arrive sur les lieux avec des renforts. Les soldats sécurisèrent immédiatement un périmètre autour des trois carcasses de titan qui les intéressaient.

Le major eut le droit à un rapport de vive voix par Livai et Hansi. Cette dernière avança en parallèle plusieurs théories en étant excitée. Erwin dut la calmer à plusieurs reprises.

Erwin résuma. « Donc Mikasa a combattu ce Titan Bestial, tandis que les autres retenaient les titans purs. Ces derniers ont pour la plupart été massacrés par Eren Kruger transformés en titan. Une fois Mikasa à terre, lui et le Titan Bestial ont échangés quelques mots avant de chacun abattre l'autre. »

Livai répondit. « Aussi aberrant que cela puisse sembler, c'est la vérité. »

Erwin s'enquit. « Qu'en est il d'Eren et Mikasa ? »

Hansi intervînt. « Nous les avons déjà extirper de leurs titans. Mikasa a encore la force de marcher, mais Eren est totalement inconscient pour le moment. Ils sont tous deux dans un chariot. »

« Et le Titan Bestial ? Que savons nous de lui ? »

« Pas grand chose. Il a seulement mentionné avoir entendu parler de Mikasa. En outre, Eren l'a à un moment appelé Sieg. Pour le moment, il est sous bonne garde. »

« Je vois. Dès que Mike sera là, confier le à son escouade. »

Livai fut surpris. « Tu ne préfères pas que je m'en charge ? »

Erwin regarda son homme de confiance. « Non. Tu dois surveiller Eren et Mikasa. Les deux sont à ta charge désormais. Ramènes les au poste de confinement de Mikasa. »

Livai hocha la tête. « Compris. ». Sur ce, il s'en alla, Hansi sur ses talons.

Plus loin, Mikasa était assise dans un chariot. Elle tenait une main assez froide. C'était celle d'Eren qui était allongé au sol inconscient. Autour du chariot, Connie, Marco, Armin et Historia regardaient avec incertitude le corps de leur camarade.

Les tirs du Titan Bestial avaient fait des ravages sur son corps humain. En lançant le javelot, il s'était mis de profil, si bien que sa nuque avait été dans la trajectoire parfaite des projectiles. Au final, il lui manquait ses deux jambes et une partie de sa tête. Malgré tout, son rythme cardiaque restait constant.

Le silence de mort qui règnait fut finalement rompu par Connie. « Alors Eren est bien un titan. Putain de merde ! » Sa phrase était maladroite mais pleine de sens. Ils avaient eu devant les yeux la preuve qui confirmait la théorie d'Armin sur leur ami.

Marco essaya de les rassurer. « Comme Armin nous l'a raconté, il s'est transformé dès qu'il nous a vu. Il a fait pour nous protéger. »

Connie détourna la tête. « Je sais bien. Mais pourquoi ne rien dire ? Ou juste... pourquoi n'avoir rien fait avant ? »

Personne n'avait de réponse immédiate. Toutefois, Marco prit une minute pour réfléchir. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Ymir et Eren après la bataille de Trost.

Marco suggéra. « Eren m'a dit que le Colossal et le Cuirassé n'étaient pas les seuls titans intelligents ennemis. Et parmi ces autres titans, certains leur prêteraient bientôt main forte. Le Titan Bestial doit être de ceux-là. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient justement ce titan en particulier. »

Armin réfléchit. « C'est possible. Si c'est le cas, ils devraient être ouvert la coopération à présent. »

Soudain, il se rappela une chose importante. "Au fait, où est Sasha ?"

Du sommet d'une colline au sud, Ymir était partiellement sorti de son corps de titan.

Après être parti du mur Rose, elle avait remonté à son tour la piste des titans purs de Sieg pour finalement apercevoir au loin des explorateurs en grand nombre. Delà, elle avait atteint sa position actuelle pour avoir une meilleure vue. Une telle concentration de soldats dans les parages n'était pas normal.

Elle avait sorti une longue vue qu'elle gardait avec elle pour observer.

Tout d'abord, elle haleta en voyant Sieg inconscient entre les mains des explorateurs. Puis, elle se figea en voyant Eren et Mikasa être emmené par Livai et son escouade.

Un seul mot put sortir de la bouche de la brune. « Merde ! »

_Alors les choses ne se sont pas passés comme prévu. J'espère que tu as bien en tête le plan B Eren. Puisse-t-il fonctionner._

Ymir scruta encore un peu le champ de bataille et fut décomposée.

Dans un chariot à l'écart, les explorateurs avaient rassemblés les quelques blessés. La plupart n'avaient que des blessures mineures. En revanche, un soldat était plus gravement touché que les autres, allongé et inconscient. Si Ymir devait deviner, son état était tel qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

Ce soldat... c'était Sasha.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Imprévus

Erwin était dans un bureau avec Pixis, Zackley, Hansi et Frieda. Mike et Livai étaient tous deux absents car ils avaient chacun un individu à garder.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'alerte concernant l'intrusion de titans dans l'enceinte du mur Rose. Cependant, aucun autre titan n'avait été repéré. Malgré les mystères entourant cette affaire, le bon côté était que l'armée avait pu annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, propagée par une cellule rebelle du mur Rose. Un mouvement de panique avait donc été évité de justesse ce qui était avantageux au vue des faibles réserves de nourriture en cas d'évacuation de la population.

Une fois les évènements récapitulés, Hansi avait pu exposer sa théorie concernant l'origine des titans qui les avaient assaillis. Cela leur glaça le sang à tous.

Frieda déglutit. « Alors les habitants de ce village ont tous été transformés par ce Titan Bestial ? Et ils ont tué par Eren Kruger ? »

Hansi confirma. « Oui. C'est en tout cas ce que laisse à penser nos observations dans le village. En outre, cela explique la disparition totale des habitants. »

Zackley se caressa la barbe. « Cela est très fâcheux. Néanmoins, nous devons aller de l'avant à présent. » Il regarda Erwin. « Où en êtes vous pour le moment ? »

« Eren Kruger est sous la surveillance de Livai qui garde toujours Mikasa Ackerman. Il est inconscient pour le moment. J'ai ordonné à Livai de me prévenir dès son réveil. Nous l'interrogerons pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il sait. »

Pixis interrogea. « Qu'en est il du Titan Bestial ? »

« Nous l'avons également confiné dans un sous-sol. Contrairement à Eren qui pourrait être coopératif avec nous, nous lui avons sectionné les membres. Cela semble épuisé le corps de l'hôte du pouvoir de titan. Il reste silencieux pour le moment malgré les questions de Mike. Mais il est sous bonne garde et ne s'échappera pas. »

Zackley félicita. « Bien. Deux bonnes choses de faîtes. Mais même si nous avons pu cacher leur existence au gouvernement, le centre va bientôt revenir vers nous pour exiger que Mikasa Ackerman leur soit remise. Bien que nous ayons remporté une victoire récemment, le temps joue contre nous. Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste avant que le Colossal et le Cuirassé remonte jusqu'à la famille Reiss. Il nous faut agir vite si nous voulons renverser le gouvernement. Or, nous savons à présent que la réussite de notre coup d'état dépend du Titan Originel détenu par Ymir Kruger. »

Erwin expliqua. « L'escouade de Mike a trouvé une carcasse de titan près du mur qui pourrait être la sienne. Ils semblent l'avoir rater de peu. Elle est en fuite pour l'instant. Des hommes ratissent déjà les bois à la recherche de toute trace pouvant nous mener à elle. »

« Penser vous pouvoir amener Eren Kruger à nous la livrer ? »

Erwin soupira. « J'en doute fort. Néanmoins, nous ferons une tentative. »

Zackley croisa ses mains. « Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez. Mais nous devons mettre la main sur le Titan Originel. Et si elle refuse de coopérer avec nous, faîtes la dévorer. »

Livai était dans le château où était confiné Mikasa et Eren, toujours inconscient. Il sirotait un thé seul en repensant à l'état actuel de son escouade. Auparavant sûrs d'eux, ses hommes étaient maintenant stressés et tendus à l'idée de garder deux titans. Rajoutez à cela les paroles du Titan Bestial et l'entente qui avait commencé à se créer entre eux et Mikasa disparaissait.

La métisse avait répété ne pas connaître Sieg et ne rien savoir du lien entre lui et Grisha. Pourtant, le doute la concernant persistait.

Pour l'heure, elle avait insisté pour rester au chevet d'Eren qui était installé dans une cellule du cachot. Cela arrangeait Livai qui avait ainsi pu posté Gunther et Petra pour les surveiller, tandis que Auruo et Erd étaient de garde dehors.

Soudain, Petra pénétra dans le réfectoire. « Caporal ! Eren commence à se réveiller. »

Hansi était épuisé. Entre les préparatifs inutiles de l'expédition, la fausse intrusion, l'inspection du village ravagé et la réunion, elle n'avait pas pu dormir depuis des jours. Heureusement qu'elle était habitué au manque de sommeil prolongé.

Avec Moblit sur ses talons, elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau aussi vite que possible, pressé d'expédier la paperasse rapidement pour ensuite aller dormir.

En entrant dans son bureau, elle fut choqué par l'état de ce dernier. Tout était en désordre. Chaque meuble était renversé, les tiroirs tirés, les papiers éparpillés.

Devant la sauvagerie de la scène, Hansi explosa. « Mais qui a... »

Elle fut interrompue par une chose qui tomba à droite de ses pieds. C'était Moblit assommé. Avant que Hansi puisse réagir, elle sentit un canon être braqué sur sa tête.

« Faîtes un seul geste et je repeins ce bureau en rouge. »

Hansi ne fit rien comme demander et posa la question fatidique. « Vous êtes Ymir Kruger ? »

« En effet. Ça n'a pas été facile d'échapper aux soldats lancés à mes trousses et aux gardes. Mais ça valait le coup de venir jusqu'ici. La lecture de vos rapports ont été très intéressants. Je comprend à présent comment vous avez pu deviner pour Eren et moi. L'intervention de Frieda Reiss devait être providentiel pour vous. »

« Oui. D'après elle, vous avez dévoré son oncle pour vous approprier le Titan Originel. »

« C'est vrai. Et je ne regrette absolument pas. »

« Même si vous avez pour cela tué un innocent ? Uli Reiss n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à ce que je sache. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Il allait mourir de toute manière, de ma main ou de celle de Frieda. Depuis des siècles, c'est le sort qui attend tous ceux qui reçoivent un pouvoir de titan, le transmettre à leur tour. »

« Mais contrairement à vous, elle aurait pu tirer parti du pouvoir du Titan Originel et commander aux titans. Elle nous aurait sauvé. »

« Aucun de ces ancêtres n'y étaient parvenu. Elle aurait juste connu la même vie de souffrance et de soumission. »

Hansi se renfrogna. « Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour discuter. Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« C'est pas compliqué. Je veux savoir où est-ce que Sieg est retenu prisonnier. »

« Pas question. »

Ymir soupira. « Je n'ai que du mépris pour Sieg. Il est notre ennemi commun et ne peut pas être laisser en liberté. Je souris même à l'idée des tortures que vous lui infligerez pour lui soutirer des informations. Ses idéaux sont naïfs et ses actes nous conduiraient à une extinction lente. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de lui vivant. Et je préférerais ne pas en venir aux mains pour connaître son emplacement. »

Hansi proposa. « Si vous vous rendez, je peux m'arranger pour que Sieg vous soit remis. Si bien sûr vous nous révélez ce que vous savez. »

Ymir renifla. « Et me fier à Zackley pour ne pas être dévorer à la première occasion ? Non merci. Eren et moi n'avons pas besoin du général. Nous avancerons de notre côté sans vous. Mais si vous venez vous opposer à nous, ça se passera mal. Et il y aura des morts inutiles que vous aurez causer. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour le moment est de rester à l'écart. »

Hansi commença à avoir peur. « Mais qu'est ce que voulez faire à la fin ? Pourquoi ne pas nous allier ? »

« Vous auriez beau connaître la vérité sur les titans et notre monde, cela ne vous avancerait à rien. Cette guerre ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Seul Eren et moi avons les tripes de faire ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a pas besoin de héros comme vous. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout et sauverons la population des murs, quitte à laisser brûler le monde. »

Hansi était effrayée par le ton d'Ymir. Elle sentait que ses paroles étaient très sérieuses.

« Alors je réitère ma question. Où est Sieg ? »

Hansi dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas craquer et garder le silence.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Ymir donna un violent coup à Hansi qui s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol à côté de Moblit.

Sans perdre un instant, Ymir prit plusieurs documents posés sur le bureau, se précipita par la fenêtre et partit avec son équipement tridimensionnel.

Non loin de là, plusieurs explorateurs se rassemblaient dans les écuries du bataillon qui étaient vide à cette heure tardive. C'était les membres de 104e brigade d'entraînement. Toutefois, il manquait Mikasa qui avait du aller avec Livai et Historia qui avait été emmené par Frieda devenu intransigeante vis à vis de sa sœur. Il ne restait donc que Marco, Connie, et Armin.

Les médecins avaient dit que les blessures de Sasha ne lui laissaient que quelques jours à vivre. Elle était d'ici là installée à l'infirmerie et demeurait dans un état de santé critique qui s'aggravait de jour en jour. Plusieurs organes vitaux avaient sévèrement été touchés par la mâchoire d'un titan. Elle était inconsciente. Par conséquent, elle était pour l'instant dans le couloir de la mort à attendre son heure prochaine. Sa famille qui avait été prévenu devait arriver le lendemain pour voir leur fille une dernière fois.

Ses amis avaient été abattu. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour Mikasa et Historia qui avaient du s'en aller sur ordre du major Erwin.

Les supérieurs avaient accepté de partager une partie de ce qu'ils savaient avec eux à la condition qu'ils gardent un silence totale quant aux récents évènements.

Chacun prenait les nouvelles différemment. Avec les récentes révélations, ils avaient d'abord été méfiants et apeurés par les pouvoirs d'Eren. Mais finalement, ses actions et son intervention pour les sauver eux des titans purs et Mikasa du Titan Bestial les avaient quelques peu rassurer quant aux intentions d'Eren. Si une chose était sûr, c'est que Eren tenait à eux et chercherait à les protéger.

Ils avaient débattu durant une heure du pourquoi Eren et Ymir leur avait menti. Ils en étaient venu à la conclusion que quelle que soit la vérité, ils cherchaient simplement à les protéger.

Armin prit la parole. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce que comptent faire Eren et Ymir. Mais je suis convaincu qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Pour ma part, je leur fait confiance. »

Ses amis lui sourirent et hochèrent ensemble la tête pour montrer leur accord.

Finalement, les cadets se séparèrent. Marco et Armin se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, tandis que Connie se rendait à l'infirmerie.

Le garçon avait toujours été le plus proche de Sasha. Durant leur formation, ces deux-là faisaient la pair, tant par leur idiotie occasionnelle que par les rires qu'ils provoquaient chez leurs camarades. Connie avait toujours vu Sasha comme sa meilleure amie, sa moitié. Il ignorait si à ses yeux cela faisait d'elle une soeur ou bien quelque chose de plus. Dans tous les cas, il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Il était relativement en colère contre Eren et Ymir, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Dans sa tête, les Kruger étaient indirectement responsable de la mort de Sasha. Leur silence avait mis le bataillon dans une position désavantageuse face à l'intrusion de titans. S'ils avaient partagé leur savoir, peut-être que Sasha ne serait pas sur le point de mourir.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, il put constater qu'il ne restait plus personne à cette heure de la nuit. Les autres blessés avaient pu rentré dans leurs quartiers et aucun médecin ne voulait veiller de nuit pour une personne condamné à mourir.

Tristement, Connie alla jusqu'au paravant derrière lequel se trouvait le lit de Sasha.

Seulement, il fut abasourdi en le dépassant. Il n'y avait personne, le lit était vide. Sasha n'était plus là.

Affolé, Connie regarda les alentours, cherchant la moindre trace de sa partenaire. Il ne fit pas attention à la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Sur une route de montagne, un chariot avançait lentement pour éviter les cailloux et la falaise à côté. À première vue, il pouvait sembler banal pour des passants, un simple chariot de marchandises.

La réalité était qu'il s'agissait du convoi chargé de protéger Mikasa Ackerman.

Le major Smith avait finalement tranché qu'il serait mauvais de garder Eren et Mikasa au même endroit. D'une part, si leurs ennemis mettaient la main sur l'un, ils captureraient aussi l'autre. D'autre part, la fiabilité d'Eren n'était pas établi, Erwin préférait que Ie garçon reste à l'écart de Mikasa. Qui sait quelles pourraient être ses intentions la concernant.

C'est pourquoi, Auruo et Gunther avaient la charge d'amener Mikasa à une base secrète du bataillon, tandis que Petra et Erd resteraient avec Livai pour garder Eren.

Dans le chariot, Mikasa était perdue dans ses pensés. Elle ne comprenait plus les choix d'Erwin concernant elle et Eren. Ne pouvait il pas voir que Eren était avec eux ? Certes, lui et Ymir avaient retenu des informations capitales pour l'humanité. Mais ils s'étaient aussi battu contre leurs agresseurs. Après tout, les explorateurs n'auraient jamais pu capturer Sieg si Eren n'était pas intervenu. Il avait avant cela même sauver la vie d'Armin et écarter tout danger pour ses amis.

Et voilà qu'elle était séparé de lui sur décision du major Erwin. Décidément, elle ne savait plus où dans quelle direction ils se dirigeaient.

Sa réflexion fut brutalement interrompue par deux coups de feu. Une seconde plus tard, du sang vint tâcher son visage. Elle regarda vers la provenance du liquide rouge.

À la place des conducteurs du chariot, se trouvaient Gunther et Auruo. Cependant, leurs têtes étaient à présent troués par des tirs de révolvers.

Mikasa voulut réagir en se mordant, mais elle sentit comme une piqûre au niveau de son coup. Un instant après, elle tomba au fond du chariot inconsciente.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut une voix grave. "Nous avons la fille Ackerman. Lord Reiss devrait être satisfait."

Sur une route de campagne, un carrosse richement décoré suivait une petite route de campagne en longeant champs et forêts. Parti de Karanes, il suivait la route allant à Utopia. Les occupants du carrosse cherchait à aller le plus au nord pour se cacher. Pour cette raison, ils étaient escortés par quelques militaires à cheval et en tenu de civil. Ainsi, ce convoi assez unique combinait discrétion et protection.

À l'intérieur du carrosse, Frieda regardait sa petite soeur blonde. Plus elle voyait comment elle avait grandi, plus elle trouvait qu'elle était devenu une ravissante jeune fille qui ne ferait que s'embellir dans les années à venir.

Frieda avait toujours été très attaché à Historia, plus qu'à ses autres frères et soeurs. Bien entendu, elle les aimait tous. Mais dès qu'elle avait appris l'existence d'Historia et ce totalement par hasard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui porter plus d'affection. Il faut dire qu'à cause des agissements de leur père, la pauvre enfant en manquait terriblement. Délaissée par son père, méprisée par sa mère, ignorée par ses grands-parents, maltraitée par les garçons de ferme, Frieda avait été obligée d'apporter un peu de joie à sa petite soeur. La jeune fille avait ainsi pu avoir quelques rayons de soleil parmi les nuages noirs qui recouvrait son existence.

Il avait été dur pour Frieda de se séparer de Livai si tôt après l'avoir retrouver. Malheureusement, Frieda voulait d'abord mettre ses frères et soeurs à l'abri, à commencer par Historia. Pour cela, elle devait temporairement s'éloigner du bataillon. Une fois à Utopia, elle y resterait avec Historia à attendre que les explorateurs y amènent secrètement Ulkyn, Dirk, Abel et Florian. Certes il faudrait procéder à un enlèvement, mais au moins ils seraient enfin tous loin de leur père et de son emprise. Zackley ne tarderait pas à renverser le gouvernement et s'en prendrait à son père. Et à ce moment là, Frieda préférait qu'aucun membre de sa fratrie ne soit à proximité.

Ses pensées étaient aussi tournés vers Eren et Ymir Kruger. Elle les avait d'abord considéré comme de simples criminels qui menaçaient sa famille après avoir appris qu'ils étaient ceux à avoir assassiné son oncle il y a quatre ans, ainsi que les soldats qui les protégeaient. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient embrouillés quand elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'intrusion. Eren Kruger avait défendu ses amis au péril de sa vie contre les titans purs et le Titan Bestial. En outre, Historia avait raconté à sa soeur l'épisode des voleurs deux ans plus tôt durant sa formation. Frieda ne pouvait alors qu'être reconnaissante à Eren d'avoir sauvé sa soeur ce jour-là. Finalement, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser des Kruger.

Soudain, le carrosse s'arrêta.

Frieda fut surprise. "Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas déjà être arrivé à Utopia."

Sans prévenir, un coup de feu retentit.

Frieda se jeta sur sa soeur. "Baisse toi !"

Néanmoins, aucun n'autre coup ne survint. À la place, la portière du carrosse s'ouvrit et une silhouette détesté par Frieda apparu. Avec son chapeau et son manteau, Frieda reconnaitrait son père entre mille.

Rod examina sa fille ainée qui se tenait toujours devant une Historia haineuse envers son père. "Tu m'as déçu Frieda. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation tous les deux."

Eren se réveilla lentement. Son combat contre les titans purs, puis sa confrontation avec Sieg l'avait épuisée. Pour cette raison, il peina à ouvrir les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était à son tour dans une cellule non éclairée de l'intérieur, installé sur un lit et avec des chaînes aux poignets. Cela lui rappelait sa première incarcération.

Derrière lui, il put voir les formes de Erwin, Livai et Hansi le fixer d'un air neutre.

Devant le silence d'Eren, Erwin prit la parole. « Je suppose que tu as des questions. Nous nous en avons en tout cas. »


End file.
